Jusqu'à ce que la mort nous sépare
by Jiiyaie
Summary: Sasuke, 16 ans, vit en compagnie de Naruto dans le château de son père.Arrive Hiashi Hyûga, avec l'intention de marier sa fille à Sasuke[Sasusaku][Naruhina]Quand on vous envoie vos 4 vérités dans la figure ça fait très mal. Même quand on s'appelle Kakashi
1. Chapter 1

__

Série: Naruto

Auteur: Moi, Michiyo Uzumaki! (ou la folle dingue de service.)

Couples. Normalement, ce sera des couples tout ce qu'il y a de plus normal. Sasusaku, Naruhina,Nejiten, etc.

Disclamer: Bah vous savez tous très bien que Naruto n'est pas à moi, ç'aurait fait un bide spectalculaire.

Autre: Donc, vous comprendrez le context du mariage arrangé... reviews please! Y a pas encore grand chose, c'est que le début mais bon... Ca évoluera.

_**Le donjon des Uchiwa**_

**Chapitre 1 : Le mariage**

Sasuke marchait, en compagnie de Naruto, son petit frère adoptif. Celui-ci s'amusait à lancer des shurikens sur tout ce qui bougeait. Il n'était absolument pas mature. Pourtant, à 15 ans, c'était un ninja exceptionnel. Le blond soupira. Il se tourna vers son frère.

-Sasuke, y en a marre que tu sois soucieux comme ça ! C'est pas parce que Père t'as nommé héritier du titre que t'as plus le droit de t'amuser!Sasuke l'ignora. Il y avait des choses que Naruto ne comprendrait jamais. Comme la haine qui l'unissait à Itachi, son grand frère, déshérité. Le brun laissa son frère, et rentra au château. Son père voulait le voir. Il emprunta un large couloir, parsemé de miroirs, se demandant soudainement si il ne préférait pas se désister, et laisser à Naruto le rang de futur chef du clan. Mais quand il arriva devant le bureau de son père, il lui paraissait évident qu'il devait assumer ses responsabilités. Il frappa, et regarda autour de lui. Il faisait encore froid, mars n'était pas réputé pour sa chaleur. Enfin, il entendit son père lui ordonner d'entrer. Le brun poussa la porte, et alla se tenir devant le bureau du chef de clan. Il baissa la tête, attendant que celui-ci prenne la parole.

-Sasuke, tu es mon héritier direct depuis que j'ai déshérité Itachi. Tu as 16 ans. Il est temps de te choisir une épouse. A ces mots, l'Uchiwa releva la tête. Sur son visage, on pouvait lire la stupeur, l'incrédulité, le doute, et un agacement profond. On voulait le marier. Mais Takeo Uchiwa ne comptait pas s'arrêter en si bon chemin. Il reprit.

-Elle arrivera la semaine prochaine. Hinata Hyûga, la fille aînée du seigneur voisin. Sasuke, en bon ninja, ne répondit rien et sortit. Mais quand il eut passé la porte, il partit en courant. Il courut, traversant les galeries, les couloirs, renversant gardes et servantes au passage. Il se rua sur la porte de sa chambre, et se jeta sur son lit. Il savait d'ordinaire masquer ses sentiments, mais là, c'était impossible ! Il n'avait jamais embrassé une fille, et voilà que son père voulait le marier ! De rage, il donna un coup de poing dans le bois de son lit, s'entaillant profondément la main. Dehors, les grands arbres agitaient leurs feuilles. L'Uchiwa se leva, et se regarda dans la glace. Malgré tout ce qu'il pouvait espérer, l'impitoyable miroir lui renvoyait toujours ce visage fin, ces cheveux noirs mi-longs, ce teint pâle et ces lèvres vermeilles que toutes les filles du château rêvaient de toucher un jour. Comme il aurait voulu être Naruto, insouciant, ne pas avoir à s'occuper des affaires d'héritage… Il se rallongea.

La porte s'ouvrit doucement, pour laisser passer un jeune homme vêtu de l'habit Chunin. Celui-ci avait une queue de cheval, des cheveux bruns, et un air qui ne laissait pas soupçonner son extrême intelligence.

-Shikamaru, ce n'est vraiment pas le moment.Mais le jeune ninja vint s'asseoir sur le rebord du lit. Orphelin, il vivait au château depuis son enfance. Il avait grandi avec Sasuke, et était sans doute le seul ne pas risquer sa vie en restant dans les parages quand l'Uchiwa était en colère. Le Chunin suait, revenant de l'entraînement qu'il partageait avec Naruto, sous la direction de Kakashi Hatake.

-J'ai appris pour ton mariage. Sincèrement désolé. Enfin, même si c'est relou, c'est pas si terrible que ça… Sasuke faillit exploser. « Pas si terrible que ça » ? Mais il décida de ne pas répondre. Shikamaru se contenta de regarder la course des nuages, libres, eux. Il y eut un moment de silence. Enfin, rompant l'atmosphère électrique, le jeune Nara reprit.

-Te prend pas la tête, Sasuke. Sur ce, il se leva, laissant l'Uchiwa seul dans ses pensées. Combien de temps resta t il là, allongé sur son lit, les bras derrière la tête ? Ce fut une servante qui le sortit de sa torpeur. Elle entra pour déposer un plateau de thé sur une table basse. Il l'observa discrètement. Des macarons, un visage fin, de beaux yeux marron et une silhouette élancée. Elle était au château depuis une demi-douzaine d'années, mais l'Uchiwa ne connaissait ou ne se rappelait pas de son nom. Contrairement à Naruto, Sasuke n'avait jamais été très proche des serviteurs. Surprenant le regard du jeune homme, elle rosit et murmura : « Tenten, je m'appelle Tenten. » Il acquiesça et sourit, d'un sourire froid, presque mélancolique. Elle sortit. Le brun secoua la tête. Il était ninja, héritier de son clan, et son père voulait le marier. Cette Hinata, ressemblait elle à Tenten ?

* * *

Naruto éclata de rire. Sakura était sa servante, et comme les autres, elle avait suivi une formation de ninja, mais elle ne maîtrisait pas tout parfaitement. Parfois, les efforts qu'elle faisait la rendaient même vraiment comique. 

-Tu sais quoi, Sakura-chan ? Tu devrais attacher tes cheveux.Etonnée, la jeune femme tourna ses grands yeux verts vers les longs cheveux roses qu'elle portait détachés, et les noua. Depuis que Sakura était arrivée, un an après l'adoption de Naruto, les deux enfants avaient grandi ensembles, à tel point que pour le blond, Sakura n'était pas une servante, mais une amie. Il lui sourit, et lui prit la main, pour l'aider à se relever. Il n'entendit absolument pas son frère arriver derrière lui. Celui-ci le poussa en avant, et Naruto retomba lourdement sur son amie. Il se releva, furieux.

-Eh, Sasuke ! Pourquoi t'as fais ça ?

-Baka ! T'as rien de mieux à faire ! Tu crois que c'est en entraînant les autres que t'arrivera à me battre ?

-Pourquoi es tu d'humeur aussi exécrable ?Le brun baissa les yeux. Il ne voulait regarder personne. En lui-même, il se sentait presque jaloux de son petit frère.

-Je vais me marier. Avec Hinata Hyûga. C'est père qui a choisi. Ajouta t il en voyant les yeux océans s'arrondir sous l'effet de la surprise. Sakura poussa un petit cri. L'Uchiwa se tourna vers elle. La servante, meilleure amie de Naruto. Ca lui disait quelque chose. Il réfléchit. De longs cheveux roses, de grands yeux verts, et une silhouette extrêmement fine. Comment s'appelait elle déjà ? Ca commençait par un S, et ça avait un rapport avec les fleurs, mais il ne se souvenait plus du reste. Voyant l'air embêté de l'héritier, Naruto sourit.

-Sasuke, je te présente Sakura-chan, ma meilleure amie. Le brun sourit à la jeune femme, qui rougit.

-Enchantée, c'est un grand honneur, Sasuke-sama.  
-Appelle moi Sasuke-kun. Il se retourna, et s'en alla comme il était venu. Naruto s'assit contre un arbre. A 16 ans, Sasuke allait être marié ? Qu'est ce que c'était que ces histoires ? Il se tourna vers Sakura.

-Sakura, continue toute seule, je dois le réconforter… Surtout que j'ai entendu parler de cette Hinata, elle n'est spécialement ce qu'on peut appeler une « Grande Ninja »… Enfin, c'est ce qu'on dit.

* * *

Kakashi entra dans le bureau, claquant la porte derrière lui. Il avait la ferme intention de dire ce qu'il pensait à Takeo Uchiwa. L'Hatake n'état pas souvent en colère, mais là, il ne pouvait pas se résoudre à laisser Sasuke déprimer, à cause d'un stupide mariage. Mais le chef de clan ne le remarqua tout d'abord même pas. Il finit de donner ses ordres, avant de se tourner enfin vers le ninja, lui demandant quel était le problème. 

-Sasuke. Vous ne pouvez pas le marier. Il n'a tout de même que 16 ans ! Pour Itachi, vous n'auriez même pas conçu ce projet !

-Mon fils est largement en âge d'être marié. De plus, je voudrais avoir un petit-fils le plus vite possible. Itachi est Itachi. Il a été déshonoré, puis déshérité. Déclara t il d'un ton sec.

-Mais regardez comment le prend votre fils ! Vous le sacrifiez ! Uchiwa-sama, réfléchissez !

-Hinata Hyûga est la personne qu'il lui faut.

-Je ne dis pas le contraire, mais il ne peut pas être marié ! Il va tomber en pleine déprime ! Vous le sacrifié ! Tout ça pour sceller une alliance de peur qu'Hiashi ne nous envahisse ! Laissez le !

-Non, il a des responsabilités à assumer !

-Laissez moi vous dire que vous faîtes une grossière erreur ! Le ton montait progressivement. De rage, Takeo se leva.

-Savez vous à qui vous parlez, jeune homme ? Vous risquez gros !

-Oui, je parle au père d'un fils qui va le forcer à se marier contre son gré, le rendant malheureux toute sa vie ! Si cela se trouve, Sasuke aime quelqu'un !

-Mon fils n'aimera personne d'autre que celle que je lui destine !

-Vous êtes un père borné ! Le ninja copieur tourna les talons, et partit se changer les idées. Il n'aimait pas beaucoup Uchiwa-sama, mais là… Il soupira, se résignant. Mais il était toujours convaincu qu'il ne fallait pas que Sasuke épouse Hinata. Restait à trouver qui l'aiderait…

* * *

Sakura était dans sa chambre, qu'elle partageait avec d'autres servantes, notamment Tenten. Celle-ci lui sourit. Mais Sakura peignait ses cheveux, sans s'apercevoir de rien. Au bout d'un moment, la jeune femme en eut assez, et se planta devant son amie aux cheveux roses. 

-Sakura ! Mais qu'est ce que t'as ! C'est Naruto-sama ? La jeune femme la regarda, comme si un ectoplasme se tenait devant elle.

-Mais non… C'est qu'aujourd'hui… Sasuke-sama m'a parlé. Tenten sourit, puis rit franchement.

-Ecoute, ça fait 6 ans que je lui apporte le thé, aujourd'hui encore, il m'a parlé, mais il ne s'est jamais soucié de moi. D'ailleurs, il ne se souvient même pas de mon prénom ! Les filles ne l'intéressent peut être pas… Mais enfin…

-Il doit se marier. Continua Sakura, d'une voix sourde. Cela n'eut pas l'effet escompté sur la jeune brune.

-Bah, moi aussi, dans un an, quand j'aurais 16 ans, je devrais me marier. C'est pas un drame. Ca arrive à tout le monde. Toi aussi. L'année prochaine. Le mieux pour toi, ce serait de pouvoir te marier à Naruto-sama. Mais je ne pense pas que ce soit possible. Tiens, voilà Kaede. Elle a l'air extenuée. Itachi-sama doit être de retour. Ne te laisse pas abattre. Relève toi, ça n'en vaut pas la peine. Sakura acquiesça, et ferma doucement les yeux. Sasuke-sama allait se marier. Et Naruto-kun aussi… Bientôt… Elle soupira. Pourquoi Tenten prenait elle tout à la légère ? Celle-ci serait sans doute mariée à un garde, Shino Aburame, ou peut être même Kiba Inuzuka. La jeune fille aux cheveux roses réalisa qu'elle aussi, pourrait épouser l'un des deux… Bien qu'elle ait horreur et des chiens, et des insectes. Elle regarda Kaede s'installer sur son lit, épuisée. Arrivée depuis à peine 3 mois, on l'avait mise au service d'Itachi, qui n'était la qu'un quart du temps. Elle était grande pour son âge, 14 ans, de longs cheveux noirs, épais et soyeux, de grands yeux violets, et une pâleur extrême. Elle était déjà fiancée, à un paysan du fin fond de la campagne, homme qu'elle n'avait jamais rencontré.

* * *

Sasuke marchait lentement. Il se rendait à son entraînement. Sa fiancée arrivait le lendemain, il devait soi-disant être en pleine forme. Alors qu'il allait pousser la porte du Dojo, il entendit une voix qui l'appelait. Il se retourna, pour tomber nez à nez avec son grand frère. Les yeux du jeune brun se remplirent de rage. C'était lui qu'Hinata devait épouser ! Mais il ignora superbement celui qu'il haïssait tant, et entra. Kakashi l'attendait, en compagnie de Takeo. Sasuke s'inclina devant son père, et lui demandant froidement l'objet de sa visite. 

-Kakashi ici présent m'a rapporté que tu ne prenais pas ton union prochaine d'un très bon œil… Le brun explosa.

-« La prendre d'un très bon œil ? Comment voulez vous que je fasse ? Je ne connais presque rien à la vie, et on m'astreint d'office une conjointe ! Bien sûr que je le prends mal ! Mais je n'ai pas le choix. S'il vous plaît, Père, retirez vous, vous perturbez mon entraînement. Le chef s'en alla rapidement, comprenant que son fils n'était pas enchanté de sa présence. Celui-ci s'entraîna toute l'après midi. Quand il ressortit, couvert d'écorchures, il eut devant lui une tornade blonde, qui le traîna derrière lui jusqu'au parc du château.

-Ecoute Naruto, c'est pas le moment, je ne suis pas d'humeur. Déclara t il, quand il fut assis devant le lac, sur le ponton.

-J'ai trouvé le moyen d'annuler le mariage. Le brun releva les yeux, une lueur d'espoir dans le regard. Pourtant, il savait que malgré tout ce que le blond pouvait avoir inventé, c'était impossible d'échapper aux fiançailles. Naruto reprit.

-Il faut que tu mettes une fille enceinte. Je suis sûre que Sakura sera d'accord. Je crois qu'elle te trouve très beau. Sasuke soupira.

-On récapitule, je mets Sakura enceinte, et j'échappe au mariage ? Mais tu sais ce que ça veut dire ? BAKA ! Ca signe l'arrêt de mort de Sakura, de l'enfant, et le déshonneur de la famille. Mais avant, ils auront eu largement le temps de me marier ! Dobe ! Réfléchis un peu avant de proposer des choses stupides ! Il se leva, furieux. Pour lui-même, le blond murmura.

-Bah, c'était imparable…

* * *

Quand Tenten apporta le thé, ce soir là, elle découvrit un Sasuke qu'elle ne connaissait pas, prostré sur son lit, les habits en désordre, et les cheveux en bataille. Elle déposa son plateau, et s'apprêtais à ressortir quand il la rappela. 

-Tenten ! Etonnée, elle se retourna. Il s'était souvenu de son prénom.

-Que désirez vous, Sasuke-sama ? Le brun leva les yeux au ciel.

-Laisse tombe les politesses ! Je vais me marier demain, j'aimerais quand même bien qu'une fille m'appelle Sasuke-kun avant mon mariage, que ce soit une servante ou pas. Elle eût un sourire timide. Elle comprenait. Il lui fit signe de s'asseoir dans un fauteuil. Gênée, elle s'exécuta, ne sachant comment se comporter.

-Tenten, est ce que tu es fiancée ?

-Non, Sasuke-sama.

-Je m'appelle Sasuke ! Ou Sasuke-kun ! Pas Sasuke-sama ! Est-ce que tu connais quelqu'un qui est fiancé ?

-Oui, Sasuke-sa… Kun, Kaede-chan est fiancée à un paysan qu'elle ne connaît pas.

-Elle doit comprendre ce que je ressens. Quel âge a-t-elle ? Qui sert elle ?

-elle a 14 ans, et elle sert Itachi-sama.

-Ah, je vois… Il tourna son regard vers la fenêtre. Tenten ne savait plus où se mettre.

-Merci. Est-ce que tu pourrais demander à Sakura de venir me voir. J'aimerais lui parler… La jeune femme se leva, acquiesça d'un signe de tête, et sortit.

* * *

Au loin se profilait une caravane. A sa tête, marchaient Gaara Sabaku et Neji Hyûga, deux gardes de la famille. Ils ne parlaient pas, ou très peu. Tous deux étaient très attachés à Hinata Hyûga, et la voir se marier avec un homme qu'elle ne connaissait même pas ne leur plaisait absolument. Derrière eux se trouvaient Ino, Temari et Kankurô, les serviteurs de la jeune femme. Eux aussi étaient en deuil. Enfin, arrivaient les chevaux d'Hiashi Hyûga et de sa famille. Celui-ci parlait avec sa 2e femme, qu'il avait épousé 10 ans auparavant, à la mort de la mère d'Hinata et d'Hanabi, ses deux filles. Hinata, en tenue de voyage, caressait l'encolure de son destrier. Elle pouvait déjà voir les portes de Konoha. Elle savait qu'elle y serait malheureuse, et pourtant, elle n'avait pas le choix. A ses côtés, sa petite sœur tentait de la réconforter. 

-Allez, Hinata-chan… Nee-san! Reprends toi! Ce n'est pas possible! Je ne t'ai jamais vue aussi abattue. Tu sais bien que Neji-kun et les autres resteront avec toi ! Mais les paroles de la jeune fille ne faisaient rien pour arranger les choses. Derrière son voile, Hinata laissait couler ses larmes, remettant parfois une de ses mèches brunes à sa place.

Quand elle passa les portes du château, Hinata sut que son destin était joué. Elle sourit tristement, alors que son père lui faisait signe de retirer son voile. Elle s'exécuta, dévoilant des cheveux noirs, un visage et des yeux d'un blanc pur. Sur son passage on s'extasiait. Elle se sentait observée, elle savait bien qu'elle était au centre de toutes les attentions. Elle entendait murmurer : « Regardez comme elle est belle ! Elle a bien de la chance d'épouser Sasuke-sama ! ». Mais Hinata était toujours triste. Tout ce qu'elle pouvait espérer, c'est que son mari serait gentil et aimant. Elle renifla, sous l'œil réprobateur de son père. Selon lui, elle aurait dû se sentir gonflée d'orgueil, tout le monde la regardait, tout le monde l'enviait. Le cortège arrivait dans la cour du château. Toutes les servantes étaient là, les gardes aussi. Hiashi en profita pour siffler à sa fille.

-Ne me déçois pas, Hinata. Ne déshonore pas ta famille devant tout ce monde. La brune baissa les yeux.

-Oui père. On pouvait voir Takeo Uchiwa, entouré de ses trois fils. Hanabi ne se gênait pas pour les dévisager. Quand le cortège s'arrêta, Hiashi Hyûga descendit de son cheval, puis fit descendre sa femme et sa fille. Cette dernière sauta au bas de son cheval gris, et suivit son père. Droit, Sasuke l'observait. La rumeur de sa beauté l'avait précédée. Mais il se fichait bien de la tête qu'elle avait. Il ne voulait pas l'épouser, c'était tout. Malgré cela, il ne put s'empêcher de la regarder. Elle était vraiment belle, dans sa robe blanche, accordée à ses grands yeux, et contrastant avec ses mèches noires. Mais Takeo Uchiwa s'avançait, et Sasuke reporta son attention sur Le seigneur Hyûga.

-Bienvenue, Dame Hyûga, Hyûga-sama, Hyûga-dono, je vous souhaite un excellent séjour parmi nous. La femme d'Hiashi s'inclina légèrement, tout comme Hinata et sa sœur.

-Uchiwa-sama, puisse l'union qui se prépare donner des fruits agréables. Ils échangèrent encore des politesses. Entre Sasuke et Kakashi, Naruto observait Hinata, subjugué. Alors qu'il la contemplait, leurs regards se croisèrent. Elle crut se noyer dans les yeux bleus océan qui la fixait intensément. Il était beau. Dans son genre. Si différent des autres. Elle tenta un timide sourire, et baissa les yeux. De son côté, Kakashi observait avec attention la femme d'Hiashi Hyûga, dont le voile cachait le visage. Il pouvait reconnaître ces formes, ces mèches de cheveux noirs qui dépassaient. Même ce visage fin qu'on pouvait deviner par transparence. Mais il n'en était pas sûr. Qu'aurait elle fait là, au bras de l'homme le plus puissant de toute la contrée ? Pourtant, cette taille élancée… Après quelques secondes d'intense réflexion, il décida d'en conclure que ce n'était pas elle… Mais quelques minutes plus tard, sur demande de son mari, l'inconnue souleva doucement son voile. Il la regardait, attendant de voir le visage au grand jour. Enfin, il put la contempler. Ses grands yeux à moitié rouges, Il les aurait reconnus entre mille. Elle. C'était elle. Elle était là. Mais que faisait elle ici ?

* * *

Ta ta! La suite au prochain numéro! Mais qui est donc cette femme? Si quelqu'un trouve avant le prochain chapitre, il aura droit à...Un chapitre en avant première! Laissez moi des reviews, pour me dire ce que vous en avez pensé! Vàous préférez du ShikaTema, ou du ShikaIno ? Et à votre avis, je peux mettre qui ac Gaara ?

Kiss


	2. Chapter 2: Les retrouvailles

Yokho: Mais oui, je vais démentir ça le plus vite possible! Contente que ça te plaise. J'avais peur de faire un bide spectaculaire... mdr. Hé hé hé... On ne voit pas souvent Kakashi pousser un coup de gueule...

Haruno sama: Lui demander de l'accompagner faire une ballade à cheval ? voir ce chapitre ci...Je poste le plus vite possible!

Temari: Bon, puisque tout le monde a l'air de penser que Shikamaru rait mieux ac Temari... Ben, on va suivre l'avis des lecteurs!

Fanny: Eh oui, c'est bien elle! Bravo! jme sens plus moi... Non, à ce que je sache, Itachi n'est pas du genre travesti! mdr

Tafolpasmadlaine: Meuh non je mets pas toujours Sasuke et Tenten ensembles! mdr. J'ai prévu du SasuSaku et du NejiTenten, j'vais pas briser leurs espoirs, quand même! lol. J'avoue que l'idée m'a effleurée de faire un SasuHina, mais comme j'adôôôôre pas vraiment ce couple... on reste sur du SasuSaku!

Jumey: Merci.Oui, c'est elle, deuxième personne à trouver! Je vais faire du ShikaTema, pusique tout le monde a l'air de préférer. lol

Lianfluffy: Voilà la suite! Et merci.

Ridelliz: Oui, c'est elle... Mais heu! Je pensais pas que ce serait si facile! Jsuis contente, personne n'a cru que c'était tachi version travest! mdr.

Série: Naruto

Auteur: Voyons, l'irremplaçable, l'inégalable et super modeste MOI! mdr.

Disclaimer: Le manga est pas à moi, le bide que ça aurait fait sinon... J'ose même pas imaginer. Finalement, je vais laisser les perso à Kishimoto. /Soupir de soulagement des dis perso/ mdr

Couples: affligeants de banalité, pour une fois, je suis dans la normale! SasuSaku! NejiTenten! NaruHina! ShikaTema! Et Gaara... Hé hé hé.. Surprise! mdr.

Autre: toujours le même contexte. Bon, les liens commencent à se forger, mais les "vrais couples" apparaîtront sûrement dans le troisième chap.

Je ne pensais pas que tant de gens trouveraient aussi facilement! mdr. C'est pas juste... La prochaine fois, je mettrais moins d'indices! mdr. Enfin, pour ceux qu'ont pas trouvé, c'est dans le paragraphe juste en dessous.

Chapitre 2 : les retrouvailles. 

Kakashi courait dans le parc. Il ne pouvait pas le croire. Deux heures que le cortège était arrivé, et il n'avait pas pu se libérer avant. Que faisait elle donc ici… La dernière fois qu'il l'avait vue, elle venait de passer ninja de catégorie supérieure, et elle était folle de joie… Mais c'était 11 années auparavant, dans un petit village de ninja ! Il s'assit sur une souche d'arbre. « MERDE ! » hurla t il. Il ne voulait pas la revoir. Il n'avait pas quitté son village pour rien. Le passé, c'était la passé, il ne pouvait pas revenir en arrière. Il ne remarqua pas tout de suite quelqu'un derrière lui. Quand l'inconnue lui posa la main sur l'épaule, il resta là, se contentant de fixer la surface du lac qui s'étendait devant lui.

-Tu as bien changé. Avant, tu n'étais pas du genre à hurler des grossièretés dès que quelque chose que tu ne comprenais pas arrivait. La jeune femme s'assit à ses côtés.

-Les gens changent en 10 ans… Je ne pensais pas te revoir ici.

-Moi non plus. Cela faisait longtemps, Kakashi Hatake. Il leva son regard vers elle, et observa la nuance d'ironie qu commençait à poindre dans ce regard, chose qu'il avait vu si souvent…

-Ce que je me demande, c'est ce que tu fais ici, au bras d'Hiashi Hyûga, ce vieux.

-Ta curiosité ne s'est pas dissipée avec l'âge…

-Que veux tu, Kurenai, les gens changent, mais le caractère reste, Asuma va bien ? Elle baissa les yeux.

-Oui. Il se leva. Elle pouvait observer ses cheveux argentés, et son masque, qu'il portait toujours. Même elle n'avait pu le voir sans qu'une seule fois. Elle sourit tristement. Ce qu'elle faisait là, elle ne le savait pas bien elle-même.

-J'ai été enchanté de te revoir, Kurenai. Bien que tu sois porteuse de souvenirs que j'aurais préféré oublier. Il sourit à son tour, et passa une main dans ses cheveux, avant de s'éloigner, ne jetant pas un seul regard à la femme habillée de blanc, qui était restée à fixer l'eau transparente, une lueur presque irréelle dans les yeux.

* * *

Hinata tordait ses mains pâles, en regardant la chambre qu'on lui avait assignée. Une jeune servante se tenait sur le côté, ses longs cheveux roses lui tombant sur les yeux. La jeune brune la remercia, et s'installa sur le lit.

-Si vous avez besoin de quoi que ce soit, sonnez. Je viendrais vous cherchez pour le dîner, Hinata-sama. Sakura serra les poings en pensant que bientôt, elle devrait appeler la jeune femme « Uchiwa-dono ». Elle sortit. Hinata la regarda partir, et observa le lit, et ses tentures à baldaquin. C'était une chambre richement décorée, et elle se sentait presque mal à l'aise. Elle avisa une petite porte, et frappa. Sa sœur lui ouvrit. On lui avait donné la chambre juste à côté.

-Qu'est ce qu'il y a, Hina-chan ?

-…

-Nee-san ? Tu es sûre que ça va ? C'est ton mariage qui te tracasse ? Bah… Il est beau, et il n'a pas l'air d'être un cruel mari qui bat les servantes.

-Non, c'est vrai. Admit la jeune brune en déglutissant péniblement.

-Bah alors, tout est arrangé. A ta place, je serais fière. Tu devrais appeler Ino, qu'elle te coiffe avant le dîner. Sur ce, la jeune fille s'éloigna, et Hinata rentra dans sa chambre. Hanabi ne comprenait pas ce qui terrifiait sa sœur. Elle n'avait pas peur de son mari, elle avait peur de sa propre faiblesse, de ce qui se passerait quand Sasuke la découvrirait, et de ce qu'elle pourrait ressentir. Elle appela donc Ino. Celle-ci entra, et commença à coiffer sa maîtresse. Puis elle lui enfila un kimono pourpre avec une large ceinture noire, et la maquilla. Pendant ce temps, Hinata lui demanda.

-Ino, est ce que tu as déjà ressenti… Des sentiments pour un garçon ?

-Un seul. Et je ne suis pas prête de recommencer. Mais votre fiancé n'est pas mal.

-Et si jamais… je tombais amoureuse d'un autre garçon ?

-Croyez moi, il ne vaut mieux pas. Vous ne pourriez pas avoir de relations avec lui, ou, si quelqu'un venait à l'apprendre, vous seriez lapidée.

-Joyeuse perspective… Murmura Neji, qui venait d'entrer dans la pièce. Hinata rougit violement, avant de déclarer : « je ne tomberais Jamais amoureuse ! » elle jeta un coup d'œil par la fenêtre, et observa quelques instants un couple, avant de détourner le regard. Mais qu'était ce donc que ce sentiment ? Et surtout, à quoi servait il ?

* * *

Sasuke donna un coup de pied dans le genou de son petit frère. Celui-ci avait oublié de se lever pour accueillir la future mariée. Le brun reprit l'air impassible qu'il avait perdu en la voyant entrer. Dire qu'il allait se marier à une fille qui rougissait à chaque fois qu'on la regardait… Pitoyable… et elle se disait ninja. Elle était assise à sa droite, entre Naruto et lui. Le blond lui souriait, et tentait de la mettre en confiance. Pendant le repas, elle essaya d'engager la conversation avec son fiancé. Mais celui-ci lui renvoya un sourire glacial « made in Uchiwa ». Elle retint ses larmes. Elle aurait encore préféré qu'il batte les servantes mais qu'il soit moins froid… Pourquoi son petit frère n'avait il pas le même air glacial ? Elle essaya de prêter un peu d'attention à la conversation des chefs de clan. Ils discutaient de la valeur de leurs rejetons.

-Pourquoi avez-vous déshéritez votre fils aîné ?

-Il jetait le déshonneur sur toute notre famille. Sasuke et Naruto sont des ninjas d'une valeur exceptionnelle. Je suis fier d'eux. Takeo commença à vanter ses deux fils. Hinata détourna le regard. Même Naruto, si doux en apparence, était capable de tuer un ninja de catégorie supérieure. Elle sentit un pied lui caresser doucement la jambe, et elle releva les yeux. En face d'elle, Kurenai-senseï lui jetait un regard rassurant. Celle-ci non plus n'avait pas l'air dans son assiette. On l'avait placée à côté du senseï de Sasuke et Naruto, et les deux ninjas évitaient délibérément de se regarder. La jeune Hyûga se mit à observer les servantes pour cacher son malaise. Elle venait d'intercepter un regard qui ne lui était pas destiné et qu'elle n'aurait certainement pas du voir. Elle était à présent certaine que son senseï et celui de son fiancé se connaissaient. Mais comment ? Et surtout, quels sentiments les animaient ? Elle ne savait pas déchiffrer ce qu'elle avait vu, car c'était un sentiment qu'elle n'avait jamais ressenti.

* * *

Accoudée à sa fenêtre, Hinata regardait la pleine lune, blanche tout comme les yeux de la jeune femme. Dans le château tout dormait. On n'entendait pas les chevaux, les chiens étaient silencieux. Elle dirigea son regard en direction de la forêt. Elle n'était pas la bienvenue ici. Elle le savait très bien. Seul le blond ne lui avait pas jeté de regards glacials. Elle ferma les yeux. Un océan… Des yeux d'un bleu océan… Et dire qu'il était si fort. Prenant une résolution subite, elle enfila son habit ninja, et quitta sa chambre. Elle passa devant des gardes qui ronflaient, devant la chambre des servantes, et descendit un grand escalier en pierres. Elle entendit son père, et se cacha derrière un pilier, le cœur battant. Il ne devait absolument pas la voir. Elle pouvait sentir ses pulsations. Collée contre la pierre froide, elle retenait ses tremblements. Hiashi parlait avec Takeo. Tous deux évoquaient une personne nommée Naruto. Sans le vouloir, elle entendait leurs paroles. Tous deux semblaient nerveux.

-Hum… Uchiwa-sama, ne craignez vous pas que cet enfant… enfin, c'est tout de même un démon !

-Non, Naruto est un être humain. Et son père était le plus grand de tous les seigneurs. Sans vouloir vous vexer, du temps du Yondaime, nous faisions figure de deuxièmes du lot. Il était bien meilleur que nous. Et son fils a tous ses talents.

-Mais il est dangereux ! Hinata n'est pas de taille à se défendre contre un démon !

-Bien sûr qu'il est dangereux ! Je crois que Naruto dépasse Sasuke. Mais il est trop instable… Il n'attaquera pas votre fille… Il est humain ! Regardez-le une minute avant de le juger ! Il n'a jamais attaqué personne, à part en cas de légitime défense ! Ils avançaient. Hinata se colla encore plus à son pilier. Qui était donc ce Naruto ? Elle aurait aimé le connaître. Mi-démon, mi-humain, estime des uns, répulsion des autres, tout ça, elle connaissait. Quand ils eurent disparu de son champ de vision, elle activa le byakugan, et poussa la lourde porte de bois noir, s'arquant contre la paroi. Après quelques minutes d'efforts infructueux, elle réussit enfin, et courut dans le parc, se dirigeant vers le bois. Quand elle fut arrivée, elle avisa un arbre, et commença à s'entraîner, utilisant le byakugan. Longtemps, elle tenta de dépasser ses limites, de se battre alors qu'elle n'avait plu la force de frapper ce tronc.

-Je ne connaissais pas ta manière de te battre. C'est très instructif. Elle releva les yeux. Assis sur une branche, se tenait le blond. Depuis combien de temps l'observait il ? Tout en souriant, il sauta de sa branche, et s'assit par terre, les bras autour des genoux.

-Pourquoi t'entraînes tu comme ça ? Tu n'as pas confiance en toi ? Elle ne voulait pas le regarder en face, il avait tout de suite décelé son problème.

-Non. Je ne suis pas forte.

-Si. Tu veux que je t'aide ? Elle leva vers lui ses grands yeux blancs. Il lui tendait la main, pour qu'elle se relève. Personne ne lui avait jamais fait ça. Il fit le même entraînement qu'à Sakura, mais s'aperçut bien vite que les niveaux n'étaient pas les même. Il fit l'erreur de la sous-estimer, et elle l'envoya au tapis. Mais il ne se releva pas en hurlant que c'était juste parce qu'il ne voulait pas la blesser. Il avait compris qu'elle avait besoin de confiance en elle, et même si cela lui faisait mal à on amour propre, il la laissa avoir le dessus. L'aube les laissa, fourbus et transis de froid, au pied d'un arbre. Ils parlèrent quelques instants.

-Comment t'appelles tu ?

-Naruto. Et toi, c'est Hinata, je le sais.

-Naruto-sama, est ce que vous êtes fiancé ?

-Naruto-KUN ! Non, je ne suis pas encore fiancé… Ils parlèrent de choses et d'autres, aucun n'avait envie de regagner sa chambre. Hinata songeait que ce jeune blond si doux était le démon dont parlait son père, le fils du plus grand des seigneurs.

-Quel est votre… ton rêve, Naruto-kun ?

-Moi ? Surpasser le Yondaime, et devenir le plus grand des seigneurs. Elle sourit.

-Et toi, Hinata-chan ?

-Je… elle ne finit pas sa phrase. Kakashi avait surgis derrière eux. Il leur jeta un regard mi-triste, mi-amusé.

-Princesse Hinata, vous ne devriez pas rester ici, trempée. Je vais vous raccompagner. Quand à toi, Naruto, Sasuke t'attend pour une ballade à cheval. Et Sakura aimerait venir.

-Bien, Kakashi-senseï. Le blond regarda son senseï s'éloigner. Il n'était plus le même. Même si Sasuke disait qu'il y avait des choses qu'il ne pouvait pas comprendre, il savait très bien que son professeur vivait quelque chose de pénible, et ça, Sasuke ne le comprendrait jamais.

* * *

Kurenai se retourna en entendant Kakashi arriver. Elle ne le regarda pas. Il observa que cette fois ci, elle avait remis son voile, comme pour créer une barrière entre eux. Ils firent le tour du lac. Quand ils en eurent assez du silence lourd et de l'ambiance oppressante, Kakashi prit la parole.

-Je…

-Chut. Nous n'avons rien à nous dire.

-Ca, c'est toi qui le dis… Répliqua amèrement le ninja. Est-ce que je peux enfin savoir pourquoi tu es au bras de ce type ?

-Tu n'as rien à savoir, Kakashi… Tu es parti, je refais ma vie comme je veux, avec QUI je veux. N'intervient pas là-dedans s'il te plaît.

-Mais tout de même, Hiashi… Pourquoi pas Asuma ? C'est parce que c'est le plus grand seigneur de la province ?

-Quand ton sempaï, ton meilleur ami, ton confident disparaît dans la nature, sans même t'avoir dit au revoir, tu ne crois pas que tu dois te sentir déboussolée ? Hein ? Est-ce que tu y s pensé, à ça, en m'abandonnant ? Non. Tu es égoïstes, Kakashi. Egoïste et borné. Ne t'étonne pas de ça.

-Tu m'en veux toujours ?

-Toujours ? Bien sûr que je t'en veux ! Nous avons passé nos 20 premières années ensembles. Cela fait 10 ans que tu es parti. Pourtant, on n'a jamais cessé de me parler de toi. Kakashi par ci, Hatake par là ! Tu crois que c'est facile ? Eh bien non. Ca ne se passe pas comme ça.

-Je suis désolé.

-C'est trop tard. Il fallait t'en rendre compte avant. Il n'est pas question que je te pardonne. Culpabilise tout seul. Sur ce, elle se retourna et disparut dans le brouillard. Kakashi tenta de la rattraper, mais n'y parvient pas. Enervé, il murmura « Oh, et puis zut ! ». Avant de repartir vers le Dojo. Il avait entraînement avec Shikamaru et Naruto.

* * *

Comme la nuit précédente, Hinata s'habilla et quitta le château, pour s'entraîner dans le parc avec Naruto. C'était l'un des rares moments où elle était heureuse. Elle s'entendait merveilleusement bien avec le blond, qui la faisait rire et la rassurait. Le renard avait tenté le plan « rapprochement Hinata/Sasuke », plan d'action qui avait lamentablement échoué. Il avait donc décidé de rester avec la fiancée, complètement délaissée. Quand elle fut fatiguée, ils décidèrent de stopper la séance. Après avoir fait un signe de la main à son amie, Hinata disparut dans l'ombre du château. Soudainement, elle aperçut Hiashi. Celui-ci ne l'avait pas encore vue, et elle pu se cacher dans l'ombre du pilier. Malheureusement, elle surpris alors quelque chose qu'elle n'aurait pas du voir. Elle comprit soudainement pourquoi on lui avait toujours dit de ne jamais sortir la nuit. Deux gardes. Et un homme à terre. Deux gardes qui le frappait à mort. Elle poussa un cri. Mais son père n'était plus là. L'un des gardes se retourna, dévoilant alors une affreuse cicatrice qui lui barrait la joue gauche. Il fit un pas vers elle. Ecoutant son instinct, elle partit en courant. Alors qu'elle montait les escaliers 4 à 4, elle entendait les pas précipités de l'homme, sa respiration bruyante. Il la poursuivait. Elle tourna à gauche, mais s'aperçut beaucoup trop tard que c'était une impasse. Elle commença à paniquer. Il arrivait. Elle ne voulait pas mourir, car cet homme n'aurait pas hésité à la tuer. Elle se retourna, prête à faire face à son agresseur, quand celui-ci surgirait.

-Par ici ! Une tenture s'était soulevée. Ne cherchant pas à savoir qui était son sauveur, elle s'engouffra dans la cachette. Elle se retrouva face à un homme aux cheveux bruns en bataille, avec un visage franc, marqué de peinture.

-Qui es tu ? Que te voulais Akio ? Je m'appelle Kiba. Elle sourit.

-Je suis Hinata Hyûga. Il… je l'ai surpris entrain d'agresser un homme.

-Hinata-sama ? Excusez moi, je ne vous avais pas reconnue.

-Ce n'est pas grave. Il va arriver.

-Je m'en occupe. Allez vous cacher sous ces couvertures ! Akamaru ! Il lui indiqua du doigt une pile de matelas et de couvertures, où elle s'engouffra. Elle voyait tout de là où elle était. Elle entendit qu'on tambourinait contre la porte du passage.

-Qu'est ce que tu veux Akio ? Le chiot se mit à gronder en voyant le garde.

-Je… as-tu vu la femme qui vient de passer ?

-Non. Et même, tu n'as pas à poursuivre les jeunes femmes !

-Je fais ce qu'il me plaît ! Akio dépassait Kiba d'une quinzaine de centimètres, et pourtant, celui-ci ne se laissa pas impressionner. Ils commencèrent à sa jauger du regard, quand un troisième garde arriva.

-Kiba, que fait ici cet intrus ? Akio, retourne à ton poste. Je pourrais en référer personnellement à Sasuke-sama.

-Je m'en vais, je m'en vais… Mais je te préviens, Kiba, je sais qu'elle est ici ! Tu me revaudras ça ! Je l'éliminerais, que tu la protèges ou nom.

L'interpellé ne répondit rien.

-Merci Shino, je ne sais pas si j'en serais venu à bout.

-Ce n'est rien, mais qui poursuivait il ? Demanda le 3e garde. Kiba alla soulever les couvertures, et dévoila Hinata. Celle-ci avait les cheveux en bataille, et son habit de ninja ne laissait pas deviner son grade.

-Shino, je te présente Hinata-sama. Le 3e garde s'inclina aussitôt. La jeune femme le remercia de l'avoir sauvée, et leur raconta l'histoire. Kiba bouillait de rage.

-Kiba, je vais faire cesser les combines d'Akio. Ramène la princesse chez elle. L'homme chien accepta, et prit la main d'Hinata, comme pour la rassurer. Pendant la plus grande partie du trajet, ils ne parlèrent pas. Hinata sentait la main douce et rassurante du garde, et ses pulsations cardiaques se calmaient peu à peu. Arrivés devant la porte de la jeune femme, il lui lâcha la main.

-Voulez vous que je réfère de cet incident à Sasuke-sama ?

-Non, surtout pas. Je ne devais pas me promener. Et nous ne sommes pas très proches. Merci quand même.

-De rien.

-Appelez moi Hinata-chan. Je déteste qu'on m'appelle autrement.

-Vous devez en baver alors, fit remarquer le jeune homme en souriant avant de disparaître.

* * *

Quand elle rentra dans sa chambre, La jeune Hyûga aperçut sa sœur, allongée sur son lit, les bras derrière la tête. Elle se releva, faisant voler ses longs cheveux noirs derrière elle. Elle portait un kimono, malgré l'heure matinale.

-Hanabi, tu devrais dormir, il est 4 heures du matin. Qu'est ce que c'est que cette tenue ?

-Je te retourne la question. Depuis quand fricotes tu avec les gardes ?

-Mais ?

-Je t'ai vue, un garde te tenait par la main. Pas la peine de mentir. Hinata baissa les yeux. A quoi bon s'expliquer. Sa sœur ne la croirait pas.

-Retourne dans ta chambre, Hanabi, s'il te plaît. J'ai été m'entraîner. La cadette lui jeta un regard méprisant avant de disparaître dans la sienne en murmurant : « Que tu t'entraînes ou non, tu ne me battras jamais. Je ne comprends pas comment tu as réussi à épouser Sasuke-sama. » Hinata serra les poings, mais ne répondit rien, et enleva ses vêtements trempés. Elle les mit à sécher devant le feu de cheminée, et entra dans la douche. L'eau chaude lui fit du bain. Reposée, elle s'engouffra dans ses couvertures, essayant de chasser de son esprit l'image terrifiante de l'homme battu.

* * *

-Sakura-chan ! Sakura-chan ! Lève toi enfin ! SAKURA-CHAN ! Effrayée, la jeune fille aux longs cheveux roses sursauta et tomba de son lit.

-Dépêche toi ! On a besoin de deux servantes aux écuries, pour accompagner Sasuke-sama, et Neji-san dans leur balade à cheval ! Hurlait Tenten. Sakura se précipita dans la salle de bain, noua son bandeau, et s'habilla en vitesse. Tenten, elle, était déjà prête. Quand elles arrivèrent en bas, le contraste était saisissant. On pouvait voir que Sakura venait juste de se lever, les cheveux en bataille, et des cernes sous les yeux, alors que Tenten était irréprochables, pas une seule mèche ne s'échappant de ses macarons. Sasuke se permit un sourire ironique, avant d'enfourcher son cheval, mais Neji ne sembla même pas s'en apercevoir et resta impassible, caressant l'encolure du beau cheval baie qu'on lui avait donné. Sakura lança un regard hésitant à sa compagne, mais celle-ci haussa les épaules avant d'enfourcher son cheval. Naruto, qui surgissait derrière eux, soupira, et aida la kunoïchi à monter. Sasuke tourna son cheval vers le blond.

-Je crois qu'il va falloir rajouter l'équitation au nombre des leçons que tu lui donnes… Le renard eut un sourire forcé, et les regarda s'éloigner. Pourquoi Sasuke avait il absolument voulu que des servantes les accompagnent ? Surtout Sakura, qui avait une peur bleue des chevaux.

Mais malgré les craintes de Naruto, Sakura se débrouilla plutôt bien, bravant sa peur pour ne pas paraître cruche aux yeux de Sasuke. Tout allait bien jusqu'au moment où, après la pause, ils décidèrent de faire du galop. La kunoïchi paniqua totalement. Son cheval, nommé Arabesque, partit dans les fourrés. Soupirant, Sasuke se lança à sa poursuite.

-Sakura, arrête de paniquer, ça ne sert à rien, au contraire ! La jeune femme ordonnait à son destrier d'arrêter, la voix étouffée de sanglots. Elle hurla de terreur en voyant un arbre s'approcher d'elle à une vitesse effrayante. Sasuke hurla à son tour. Si il lui arrivait quelque chose, il ne pourrait plus jamais regarder Naruto en face. Mais semblant comprendre les pensées de sa cavalière, le cheval stoppa net à quelques mètres du tronc menaçant. Il éjecta sa cavalière, qui atterrit dans les fourrés, avant de partir au galop. Sasuke hurla. « Arabesque ! Reviens ici ! ». Mais c'était peine perdue. Il sauta donc de sa monture, et se fraya un passage dans les buissons, jusqu'à apercevoir la jeune fille. C'était plutôt une masse de cheveux roses qu'on apercevait. Il tenta de lui prendre le pouls, mais il ne connaissait rien aux méthodes de soins. Il la souleva donc, et la hissa sur son cheval, avant de monter à son tour. Il la plaça en travers, afin qu'elle puisse respirer sans le gêner. Mais quand il revint sur le chemin, Neji et Tenten avaient disparu. « Tant pis, pensa t il. Je rentre. Ils se débrouilleront. » Il reprit donc le chemin du château, retraversant les villages, ignorant les villageois qui, après avoir vu passer 4 fiers cavaliers, voyait maintenant revenir un cheval, le jeune Uchiwa, et une jeune femme évanouie.

Sasuke entra dans l'enceinte du château, et essaya de se faire le plus discret possible. Mais il ne put échapper au regard de reproches que lui jeta Naruto en le voyant arriver. Le blond ne dit rien, mais s'approcha, flatta l'encolure du cheval, et tendit les bras. Sasuke baissa les yeux. Il savait qu'il était responsable de ce qui était arrivé. Il serra un peu plus la jeune fille contre lui, et la déposa doucement dans les bras de Naruto, le regardant s'éloigner, avant de se retourner. Naruto portait la jeune femme contre lui, comme une petite sœur. Il ne tempêtait pas, mais il en voulait à son frère. Celui-ci lança son cheval au galop dans le parc, ayant besoin de se retrouver seul. A la fenêtre de sa chambre, Hinata avait tout observé, se surprenant à envier la kunoïchi aux cheveux roses.

* * *

Neji commençait à s'énerver. Il était censé accompagner Sasuke Uchiwa, et voilà qu'il se retrouvait presque perdu, avec une servante insupportable sur les bras. Tenten était d'une humeur détestable. Elle n'avait jamais eu le caractère d'une servante, mais elle suivait elle aussi une formation de ninja, ce qui lui permettait de défier le garde du regard.

-On est déjà passé par ici. Mais bon sang, écoute moi, à la fin ! Elle avait dépassé depuis quelques instants le stade du « vous », et du « Neji-sama ».

-Tais toi.

-Tu pourrais 'appeler par mon nom, au moins ! Puisque grâce à monsieur, on est obligés de passer la nuit dans la forêt !

-Ho merde… En effet, la nuit tombait. Neji soupira. Ce ne serait pas de tout repos. Et malgré le fait qu'ils se trouvent sur les terres du seigneur Uchiwa, ils n'étaient jamais à l'abri d'une attaque de pillards. Pour faire taire la jeune femme, il voulu lui faire peur.

-espérons que nous ne tomberons pas sur une bande de brigands.

-De…Brigands ? Je ne veux pas rester ici ! Je veux rentrer au château ! Il n'avait plus à ses côtés une servante furieuse, mais une jeune femme comme une autre, terrorisée. Il sourit. Le changement était plutôt positif. Elle ne ressemblait plus à une furie, et paraissait même plutôt jolie, des fougères dans les cheveux.

-Je n'ai pas envie de croiser des brigands ! Je veux rentrer chez moi ! Neji avisa une petite clairière et s'y arrêta. Il sauta de son cheval, et commença à amasser du bois.

-Tu n'as pas entendu ? Je veux rentrer chez moi. Pas question que je reste ici.

-Viens, tu t'y habitueras. Je monterais la garde. On verra demain. Se résignant, elle attacha sa jument à l'arbre, et s'assit à côté de Neji, devant le feu qui s'élevait, créant de petites étincelles. Le ninja s'adossa au tronc, et contempla la jeune fille, perdue dans ses pensés, les genoux repliés contre elle, qu'elle avait entourés de ses bras.

-Neji-kun ?

-Mmh ?

-je… est ce que je peux dormir ? Le ninja répondit par l'affirmative.

-Bien sûr. Elle sourit, et commença à somnoler doucement. Elle s'affaissa lentement, la tête reposant contre l'épaule du brun. Celui rejeta des brindilles dans le feu, nullement dérangé de la présence de Tenten sur son épaule. Il lui passa une main dans les cheveux, et soupira. La nuit serait longue. Et Hinata devait être morte d'inquiétude.

* * *

Gaara termina son tour de garde, et se dirigea vers sa chambre. Il devait parler à Neji. Mais quand il entra, il se retrouva face à sa sœur, qui fulminait. Il leva les yeux au ciel.

-Est-ce que tu as vu… Il n'eut pas le temps de finir. Temari s'énervait toute seule.

-Mais pour qui elle se prend ? Non, mais vraiment ! Peux pas la blairer cette Ino ! Et puis l'autre con, aux cuisines ! Fainéant de service ! Ah la la… Mais pourquoi tu me regardes comme ça ? J'ai un bouton ou quoi ? Gaara tapait calmement du pied pas terre, tout en se demandant s'il devait attraper sa jarre, à deux mètres de lui, et étouffer sa sœur, ou partir en courant. Il souffla, se calma, et demanda aimablement.

-Temari, aurais tu vu Neji Hyûga ?

-Non, pas vu, pas croisé ! D'ailleurs, il est où, celui là, hein ? Qu'est ce qu'il croit ? L'agriculture manque de bras ! Le jeune homme aux cheveux roux secoua la tête, avant de sortir. Sa sœur était franchement incurable. Un de ces jours, il faudrait vraiment qu'il lui fasse bouffer du sable ! (Au sens propre.)

Il se dirigea vers la salle des gardes. Il passa devant une grande porte de bois ornée de dorures, d'où s'échappait une longue mélodie. Intrigué, il frappa. La mélodie s'interrompit, mais il n'eut pas de réponse. Quelques secondes plus tard, elle reprit. Il poussa doucement le lourd battant, et entra dans la pièce. Au milieu se tenait un long clavecin ancien, et une jeune femme jouait. La mélopée était triste, lente, et envoûtante. La musicienne avait un visage d'une grande pâleur, et d'épais cheveux noirs, qui tombaient en mèches brunes sur ses épaules. Il s'approcha, et elle se retourna. Elle sourit, et le salua.

-Que joues tu ?

-Rien.

-Ah. C'est bizarre. Je croyais vraiment avoir entendu quelqu'un jouer, et puisque tu es devant l'instrument…

-Vous vous êtes trompé.

-quel est votre nom ?

-Kaede Kishawa.

-Eh bien, Kaede-chan, laisse moi te dire que peu de personnes ont pu prendre Sabaku Gaara pour un imbécile. Estime toi heureuse d'être encore en vie. Elle haussa les épaules, et recommença à jouer. Il l'observa quelques instants, et sortit, se demandant quel mort serait la plus lente et la plus atroce pour cette impertinente.

* * *

Excusez moi, mais j'avais envie que quelqu'un prenne Gaara pour un imbécile! mdr. Et j'ai fait passer Hanabi pour une peste. Ne vous en faîtes pas! 

Qu'est ce que vous en avez pensé ? Laissez moi des reviews!

Kiss


	3. Chapter 3: trois frères

REPONSE AUX REVIEWS:

Gotika: Pas beaucoup d'action ? Moui... c'est vrai... mais tu veux quoi comme genre d'action ?

Tafolpasmadlaine: Contente que ça te plaise! je poste aussi vite que je peux. devenir écrivain ? Pourquoi pas... Mais faudrait déjà trouver un sujet de bouquin! mdr. Bon, allez, j'ai accepté ta faveur, pas de couples dans ce chapitre, que des moments comme avant.

Yune-chan66: Dans ce chapitre, Gaara cédera t il à la tentation d'étouffer sa soeur ? Hé hé hé... a mon avis, y en aura encore, des références au Yondaime. Et peut être plus que des références...

Yokho: Qui eut cru Sakura phobique ? Surtout des chevaux!mdr. Je continue le plus vite possible!

Argentia26: Défenestration de ninjas sans défenses ? Oui, sûrement... dès le premier paragraphe! mdr. C'est vrai que Camps de vacances pour Névrosés est ma première fics, donc, je me suis améliorée! Mais j'ai toujours un faible pour mes chers Névrosés...mdr

Azuline-sama: Oui, c'est vrai, que Naruto Uchiha... j'ai déjà vu mieux. justement, je me demande si notre blond préféré ne va pas reprendre bientôt son vrai nom...

Sasuke-kun: Non mais tu crois vraiment que je vais te répondre ? mdr

Coco90: Voilà, ton souhait est exaucé!mdr

* * *

Série: Naruto

Auteur: j'ai beau regarder, je ne vois que moi...

Disclamer: si jamais les personnages de Naruto m'apprtiennent un jour, cotisez vous pour leur offrir une tombe.

Couples: Banal, banal... sasusku, naruhina, shikatema, et... Je pensais KakaKure, mais finalement... Faudra voir.

Autre: 3e chapitre... Bah, j'espère qu'il vous plaira. Pour flaire plaisir à Tafolpasmadlaine, je n'ai pas mis de couples trop vite. Faudra attendre. (le chapitre suivant pour le premier)

Chapitre 3 : Trois frères

Sasuke inspira à fond, et expira doucement. Il jeta un œil au prêtre, Rock Lee qui se tenait devant lui, et lui demandait de se confesser avant les fiançailles officielles. Il tourna ensuite la tête vers Naruto, et se massa les tempes.

-Dis moi, Dobe, pourquoi as-tu amené cet énergumène ici ?

-J'ai… Pensé que ça te calmerait… Le blond triturait se doigts, trouvant un intérêt fantastique aux dorures du plafond.

-Eh bien tu as eu tort ! Une fenêtre s'ouvrit, et un projectile blond atterrit la tête la première dans l'herbe du parc.

-BAKA ! C'est pas parce que je me fiance dans une heure que tu dois forcément me trouver des trucs débiles à faire ! Furieux, Sasuke referma la fenêtre, et jeta un regard assassin au prêtre. Celui-ci tenta de la raisonner.

-Allons, mon garçon, le mariage est une étape obli… Il n'eut pas le loisir de finir sa phrase, et un deuxième projectile vint s'abattre juste à côté du blond qui venait de sortir la tête du trou qu'il avait creusé en tombant.

* * *

Hinata était assise, face à l'eau claire du lac. Elle ne se retourna pas quand Naruto vint s'asseoir à ses côtés. Il gémit en se penchant, et elle put remarquer de nombreuses blessures sur le corps du blond.

-Naruto-kun ! Comment vous êtes vous fait ça ?

-Sasuke avait besoin d'un punching-ball et il se trouve que j'étais le seul être humain dans les parages. Elle sourit. Malgré le fait que seul le fait de parler le fit souffrir, il éclata de rire. C'était la première fois qu'il voyait un « vrai sourire » sur les lèvres de la jeune femme. C'était d'ailleurs plutôt agréable. Surprenant ses pensées, elle se mit à rougir. Ils commencèrent à parler, Naruto tentant désespérément de lui faire oublier que dans quelques heures, elle serait officiellement promise à l'homme le plus froid de la galaxie. Alors que les deux adolescents observaient le soleil qui commençait à se coucher, ils virent arriver leurs deux senseïs, chacun d'un côté. Kakashi souleva Naruto, et le mit debout, tandis que Kurenaï aidait Hinata à se relever.

-Hinata ! La cérémonie commence dans à peine une demi-heure ! Tu devrais être dans ta chambre !

-Naruto ! Sasuke aurait besoin d'un bon soutien moral, si tu vois ce que je veux dire. Mais pendant que Kurenai s'éloignait, le blond se rassit.

-C'est déjà fait, Senseï. Je crois que Sasuke s'est assez défoulé pour aujourd'hui. La ninja soupira, et se pencha en avant.

-Naruto, le mariage est une étape par laquelle tout le monde passe. Tu peux vivre ta vie comme tu le veux, une fois marié. Rien ne changera. Il passa sa main dans ses cheveux argentés.

-« Comme tu le veux » ? C'est une privation de liberté. C'est dégueulasse. Je ne marierais jamais.

-Oh… Dans un an, il est possible que… Le renard se leva d'un bond.

-QUOI ? Et, avec qui ?

-Je n'en sais strictement rien. Peut être Hanabi Hyûga, Sakura si tu as de la chance. Le ninja copieur ne pu retenir le corps qui s'effondra la tête la première dans l'eau.

* * *

Kaede ruminait sa mauvaise humeur. Alors que les autres se préparaient à assister à la cérémonie, Itachi-sama l'envoyait laver ses affaires. Elle donna un coup de pied dans la porte des bains pour l'ouvrir, et ne réussit qu'à se démettre l'orteil. Retenant des larmes de rage et de douleur, elle déposa ses affaires et entra. Tous les bains à traverser. Soupirant, elle avança, prenant garde à ne pas faire tomber les objets qu'elle portait, mais oubliant complètement que le sol était glissant. Alors que la porte en face d'elle s'ouvrait, elle glissa et tomba, la tête la première. Elle ferma les yeux, attendant le choc, mais celui-ci fut moins brutal que prévu. En effet, elle venait d'atterrir contre Gaara du désert. Celui-ci sortait, le peignoir légèrement ouvert au niveau de la poitrine, essuyant ses cheveux d'une main. Il reçut la jeune fille de plein fouet, et le bac de vêtements qu'elle portait sur le pied. Se retenant de lancer une flopée d'injures, il tenta de la relever. Elle r'ouvrit les yeux, et s'aperçut qu'elle était dans les bras de l'homme qu'elle avait traité comme un moins que rien la veille. Sous l'effet du choc, elle s'évanouit.

Le ninja soupira. « Evaluons la situation » pensa t il. « J'ai Kaede Kishawa évanouie dans les bras, un orteil qui commence à enfler, et je suis passablement énervé. » Avec toute la délicatesse possible (ironie, ironie), il jeta la jeune fille sur son épaule, et s'éloigna en direction de la chambre de sa sœur.

Quand celle-ci vit entrer son frère, elle s'apprêta à servir sa dose de reproches habituels, mais s'interrompit en voyant le paquet de cheveux bruns que son frère déposa avec sa douceur et sa grâce habituelle sur le lit. (Façon de parler) Elle soupira et jeta un œil et entreprit de demander la provenance du fardeau à son frère, mais le regard de celui-ci l'en dissuada. Il s'effondra sur l'autre lit. Temari éclata de rire.

-Temari, tais toi, je vais vraiment te faire bouffer du sable ! Tu m'énerves !

-Pardon Gaara… Arf… Ha ha ha… Mais depuis quand t'es un tombeur toi ? Le ninja se massa les tempes et ne répondit pas tout de suite.

-Je te déchiquette avant, ou après ta mort ?

-Ha ha ha…

-Bon occupe toi d'elle ! Moi, j'en ai marre, j'm en vais.

-attend ! Comment elle s'appelle, ta copine ? Et pourquoi tu l'as assommée ?

-C'est pas ma copine ! Elle s'est assommée toute seule. Kaede je crois. Il se dirigea vers la porte, furieux, entendant derrière lui le rire cristallin de sa sœur, qui s'étouffait toute seule (sans sable).

« Pourri de château… » Murmura t il en traversant les couloirs.

* * *

Hinata caressait l'encolure de son cheval. En tête de la procession, elle traversait le village pour rejoindre l'église. Son destin était presque joué. Elle retenait ses larmes. Elle ne devait pas pleurer. Elle n'en avait pas le droit. De tous temps, se marier à un inconnu avait été le destin de milliers de jeunes filles. Plongée dans ses réflexions morbides, elle ne vit pas que Sasuke, son voisin de droite, avait discrètement laissé la place à Naruto. Celui-ci lui adressa un sourire rassurant.

-Allez, ne t'en fais pas. Souris leur. Murmura t il en désignant les villageois qui les saluaient. Hinata ferma les yeux.

-Naruto, quand est ce que je serais mariée ?

-Dans six mois, je pense. Mais n'y pense pas. Tout le monde t'admire, te regarde. On dirait pourtant que tu vas à ton enterrement.

-Oui, celui de ma liberté.

-Tu es encore plus entêtée que Sakura. Tiens, il faut que je la retrouve celle-là. Hinata-chan, ne fais pas attention à tout ce qu'on te dit. Ce sont tous des abrutis. Il y en aura toujours qui, comme moi, souhaiteront ton bonheur. Il lui sourit, et elle se redressa, les paroles de son ami lui redonnant du courage. Le blond se tourna vers le garde qui le suivait.

-Kiba, chuchota t il, prends la relève. Raconte ce que tu veux, mais je ne veux pas qu'une seule larme perle de ses yeux. Compris ? Kiba acquiesça. Il comprenait que Naruto soit tendu. Il donna un petit coup de pied dans les flancs de son cheval, et s'approcha de la princesse.

-Hinata-sama. Elle tenta de lui sourire.

-Où va Naruto-kun ?

-Voir comment va Sakura-chan. Je suppose que vous avez eu vent du grand «amour » qu'elle porte aux chevaux. Hinata éclata de rire. Naruto, qui était déjà au milieu de la procession, eut un sourire reconnaissant. Il pouvait compter sur Kiba.

* * *

Le parvis de l'Eglise commençait déjà à se profiler. Trop vite pour la petite Hinata, qui serrait les pans de sa robe blanche. Quand le cortège s'arrêta, Sasuke sauta au bas de sa monture, et aida sa fiancée à descendre. Elle sourit et accepta son aide. Malgré toute la gentillesse dont il pouvait faire preuve, elle savait que cet intérêt subit était feint. En effet, ils se devaient de faire figure de couple parfait devant la moitié du peuple, convié aux fiançailles, qui se dérouleraient exceptionnellement à l'intérieur de l'église. Le brun tendit son bras, que sa fiancée saisit, toujours en souriant. Suivant les chefs de clan, ils pénétrèrent dans le bâtiment. La jeune Hyûga en profita pour observer Sasuke. C'était vrai qu'il était vraiment beau. Elle détourna la tête, et continua à avancer, alors que la population se levait sur leur passage. Derrière, Naruto tenait discrètement la main de Sakura. Kakashi sourit en les voyant. Il savait que les deux adolescents se réconfortaient mutuellement. Quand ils furent assis, la kunoïchi murmura d'une voix blanche :

-Naruto, tu es sûr qu'on ne peut plus rien faire ? Le blond baissa les yeux, et serra un peu plus fort la main de la jeune fille.

-Non, Sakura, non. Il vaut mieux cesser d'espérer.

-Je ne te connaissais pas comme ça. Où es donc le Naruto qui n'abandonne jamais, qui serait mort pour ses idéaux ? Sur les joues de Sakura, les larmes coulaient silencieusement, au milieu d'une assemblée en fête. Le ninja les essuya doucement.

-Ce mariage rend malheureux une amie, ma meilleure amie, et mon frère. Comprend le, mais je ne peux rien faire. Il se serait agit de mon mariage, Sasuke, en tant qu'héritier, aurait pu avoir une petite chance de l'annuler, mais pas le contraire. Je suis impuissant Sakura, murmura t il en serrant les poings. Impuissant devant le malheur de ceux que j'aime. Elle mit sa main sur son bras, et tenta un pâle sourire.

-On ne va pas faire un scandale aujourd'hui. Restons dignes. La cérémonie continua, avec deux fiancés mortifiés, qui voyaient tous deux la fin de leur liberté se rapprocher à grand pas. Enfin, le prêtre termina.

-Puisse l'amour vous unir, du moins jusqu'à votre mariage. Amusé, Sasuke observa les pansements du prêtre. Il devait être plus important que prévu. « Je n'aurais peut être pas dû le défenestrer comme ça… » Pensa t il. De son côté, Hinata retint un soupir. « De l'amour ? Heureuse la femme qui tombera amoureuse de son futur mari. »

* * *

La grande fête prévue par les chefs de clan tourna court, car aucun des deux fiancés ne se montra. Sakura courait dans les couloirs en direction de la chambre de Naruto, libérée de ses obligations. Elle se prenait dans sa robe, et son bandeau au motif de feuilles menaçait de tomber à chaque instant. Quand elle arriva devant la salle des gardes, elle frappa, ou plutôt tambourina contre la porte, jusqu'à ce que Neji lui ouvre.

-Excusezestcequekibaestlà ? Le garde se pencha en avant, et regarda la servante avec des yeux ronds.

-Quoi ? Sakura reprit son souffle, et articula.

-Excusez moi, Est-ce Que Kiba Est Là ? Neji lui tourna le dos, et appela l'homme chien. Celui-ci rejoignit la jeune femme.

-Sakura, ça va ? On dirait que tu viens de courir un marathon.

-Kibaoùestnarutojedoisabsolumentlevoir ?

-Sakura, reste calme, Naruto est dans sa chambre. Eh, au fait, arrête de parler aussi rapidement, sinon, tu vas avoir besoin d'un traducteur ! Quand l'homme chien rentra, Neji lui lança un regard interdit.

-Comment t'as fait pour comprendre ce qu'elle disait ? Kiba sourit.

-Oh, ce n'était pas très éloigné du langage d'Akamaru. Je suis sûr qu'il a compris d'ailleurs.

* * *

Naruto caressait doucement les cheveux de sa meilleure amie, allongée sur le lit. Il lui posa la main sur le front, et s'aperçut qu'elle était brûlante. Le blond la prit contre lui, et la serra dans ses bras, sentant qu'elle grelottait. Sakura ferma les yeux, se sentant bien contre celui avec qui elle avait grandi. Elle commença à somnoler. C'est alors que la porte s'ouvrit violement, laissant passer Sasuke. Naruto mit un doigt sur ses lèvres, et lui fit signe de s'asseoir.

-Qu'est ce qu'il y a, Sasuke ?

-Naruto ! Ils veulent te marier dès ton prochain anniversaire. Soit le 10 octobre, dans 6 mois environ. Naruto haussa les épaules.

-Chut, n'inquiète pas Sakura. Et… avec qui ?

-Ils ne savent pas encore. Mais ce sera sans doute Hanabi Hyûga. Les pensées du blond s'envolèrent quelques instants vers la jeune fille de 11 ans qu'il avait vu faire voler sa masse de cheveux noirs. C'était vrai qu'elle ressemblait à Hinata, mais le caractère n'y était pas du tout.

-Ecoute, Naruto, je vais essayer de t'aider.

-Pourquoi ?

-Parce que tu es mon petit frère, et que malgré que tes tentatives aient été pitoyables, toi aussi tu as essayé de m'aider. Il lui sourit, et le visage du blond s'illumina. Tout d'un coup, il avait envie de serrer son frère contre lui. Voir un sourire de Sasuke était rare, mais quand il vous était adressé, c'était comme un éclair qui illuminait votre vie.

-Il faut que tu hisses Sakura au rang de courtisane, ou de suivante. En gros. Comme ça, elle sera d'un rang assez élevé pour pouvoir t'épouser. Naruto secoua la tête.

-Mais je ne veux pas me marier, moi. Sasuke soupira, et prit une des mains de son frère dans la sienne.

-Regarde là. Je… Ca me coûte de le dire, mais je n'ai pas envie qu'elle soit mariée à Akio, par exemple. Je sais qu'elle sera bien avec toi. Comprend le, je ne suis pas en mesure de t'éviter le mariage, mais je suppose que tu préfères Sakura que l'autre gamine. Naruto sourit.

-en gros, j'ai six mois pour faire grimper Sakura à un rang social plus élevé. Ok. Merci, Sasuke. Le brun pencha la tête, et se leva pour partir.

-Au fait, Sasuke. Je ne suis pas aveugle. D'un signe de tête, le blond désigna la jeune femme endormie dans ses bras. « Dis le lui. Crois moi, c'est réciproque ». L'Uchiwa piqua un fard. Ca se voyait tant que ça ? Pourtant…

-Naruto, je ne vois absolument pas de quoi tu veux parler. Le renard se retint d'éclater de rire, et eut un sourire indulgent. Le jour où Sasuke comprendrait lui-même ce qui lui arrivait était encore loin.

* * *

Kaede ouvrit les yeux, et écarta les mèches qui lui collaient aux tempes. Elle sursauta, en se rendant compte qu'elle se trouvait dans une chambre inconnue, et qu'une fille inconnue se coiffait devant la glace. Elle tenta de se rappeler comment elle était arrivée là. La paquet de linge, la porte, la glissade, le noir … Mon dieu… Le torse du garde… Elle referma les yeux, et se pinça. Mais rien ne disparut, et quand elle r'ouvrit les yeux et s'aperçut que la fille la regardait, le visage à deux centimètres du sien. Elle était blonde, avec une coiffure qui défiait les lois de la gravité.

-Kaede ?

-Ouais. T'es qui toi ?

-D'abord, tu parle poliment à ton aîné. Deuxièmement, je suis Temari, la sœur de Gaara, et je n'apprécie pas particulièrement que n'importe qui drague mon frère. La jeune brune rougit, ses larges mèches lui tombant sur le front.

-Insinuerais tu que j'ai fait semblant ?

-Non. Mais est ce une coïncidence que mon frère ait ouvert la porte à ce moment là ? Plusieurs filles ont déjà fait ça, il les a laissées sur le bord de la route.

-Mais… J'y peux rien, moi ! Elle commençait vraiment à s'énerver. D'ailleurs, les roux n'avaient jamais été son genre. Mais avec cette Temari dans les parages, tout le monde risquait d'être au courant en deux jours. Surprenant ses pensés, la blonde sourit sadiquement.

-Allez, je t'aide à former un couple avec mon frère.

-Mêle toi de tes fesses.

-Elles sont très bien. Aucune cellulite. Bon. Tu sais, mon frère ne se déclarera jamais tout seul. Je vais t'aider… en échange… tu dois m'aider à ton tour.

-Qu'est ce que tu veux ? Demanda soupçonneusement Kaede. Elle commençait à se prendre au jeu de la blonde.

-Hum… Foutre une correction à un mec impertinent. Un crétin à queue de cheval qui se prend pour quelqu'un.

-Shikamaru. Je vois. Seulement lui foutre une correction ? Hum… C'était au tour de Temari de rougir.

-Ok, fit elle en lui tendant la main. On est quitte. Je t'aide pour Gaara, et toi, tu t'arranges pour me permettre d'avoir une salle libre où je me retrouve seule avec ce Shikamiaou je sais pas quoi. Kaede eut un sourire complice.

-Motus. Ok. Elle éclata de rire avant de sortir de la chambre.

* * *

Hinata soupira. Se retrouver à parler avenir, ou plutôt, à écouter parler avenir, ça ne lui disait rien du tout. A ses côtés, Sasuke était plus renfrogné que jamais, et jugeait d'un œil noir les deux chefs de clan réunis en face d'eux. Quand enfin la discussion prit fin, elle quitta la pièce, et adressa un sourire à Kiba et Neji en sortant. Elle rejoignit sa chambre, et s'allongea sur son lit. Dehors retentissaient des éclats de voix. Hanabi entra soudainement, et s'appuya contre le battant.

-Hinata. Elle avait une voix hachée.

-Oui ?

-Je…. Non, rien, oublie. Elle partit en courant, claquant la porte derrière elle. L'héritière des Hyûgas la regarda partir, et se releva. Décidemment, Hanabi était vraiment bizarre ces derniers temps.

* * *

Sakura dormait toujours. Naruto l'avait mise au lit, et lui tenait la main, tout en réfléchissant. Comment pourrait il faire pour la hisser à un rang supérieur ? Il ramena les mèches roses de la jeune femme contre elle. Sakura… Il n'avait jamais pensé l'épouser, bien qu'ils se soient juré fidélité à vie lorsqu'ils avaient 5 ans. Le blond retint un sourire. Sakura… Son amour de gosse. Qui s'était mué en amitié profonde et sincère. Il entendit frapper à la porte. Tenten passa la tête dans l'embrasure de la porte.

-Naruto-sama ? Il y a quelqu'un qui aimerait vous voir.

-Qui ? Ce n'est pas le moment idéal.

-Je sais bien, mais elle insiste. Naruto soupira.

-Fais la entrer. La porte s'ouvrit quelques secondes plus tard, laissant passer une jeune brune aux yeux blancs. Celle-ci rejeta ses longs cheveux en arrière.

-Hyûga Hanabi.

-Uchiwa Naruto.

-Que me vaut l'honneur de cette visite ? Il lui désigna un siège, et elle s'y installa, remarquant la kunoïchi aux cheveux roses couchée dans le grand lit. Le renard surprit son regard. N'importe qui aurait tenté de faire croire qu'elle se méprenait, mais il ne dit rien, la laissant croire ce qu'elle voulait.

-Je viens d'apprendre que… Il y a de fortes probabilités pour que je sois votre future fiancée. Le jeune homme haussa les épaules. Hanabi avait conscience qu'elle tombait mal. Surtout avec cette servante dans le lit.

-Quel âge as-tu ? Elle piqua un fard. Elle savait très bien qu'il était beaucoup plus âgé. Mais cela ne lui déplaisait pas. Il était beau garçon, et avait un air de gentillesse profonde.

-11 ans.

-Et moi 16. Je suis sans doute trop vieux. Je vais être franc. Quoi qu'Uchiwa-sama décide, je ne t'épouserais pas. La jeune Hyûga baissa les yeux. Il préférait donc cette fille ? Cette servante ? Ou alors sa sœur aînée ?

-C'est à cause d'elle ? Demanda t elle, en désignant Sakura.

-Non. C'est à cause de moi. Et accessoirement de toi. Hanabi se leva, s'inclina légèrement, et disparut dans le couloir. Sakura ouvrit un œil plein de malice malgré la maladie.

-Tu n'aurais peut être pas du la traiter comme ça.

* * *

Kakashi continua à lancer ses shirukens. Il avait besoin de se défouler. Bien sûr qu'il aurait pu demander une mission, mais il aurait commis des imprudences. Il repensa à ces années de jeunesse… Il entendit la porte s'ouvrir. Shizune, la ninja médicale du château, entra. Elle était sans doute la seule à connaître les problèmes de Kakashi. Elle vint s'asseoir et le regarda quelques instants.

-Pourquoi es tu énervé comme ça ? Moi aussi, ça m'arrive parfois, de voir la situation m'échapper… Tout ne peut pas être sous contrôle. Le ninja aux cheveux argentés la regarda, et l'observa un peu plus attentivement. Il l'aimait beaucoup. Ils avaient quitté leur village ensembles, accompagnés de Genma et ils étaient restés très proches. Mais Shizune n'avait jamais compris pourquoi Kakashi n'avait pas invité Kurenaï à se joindre à eux quand ils étaient partis.

-Alors, c'est Kurenai. Je suppose que tu ne t'attendais pas à la revoir ici. IL s'assit à ses côtés.

-Shizune, pourquoi est ce que c'est si compliqué ? Les filles, la vie, les souvenirs ? Quand toi tu files le parfait amour avec Genma, moi… je me perds dans mes souvenirs, je vis avec les fantômes du passé… La jeune femme aux cheveux d'ébène serra son ami contre elle.

-Tu sais, ça n'a pas toujours été rose. Il voit tout en gris, et pour le faire sortir de son habituel train-train, il faut du courage. Il ne s'exprime pas beaucoup lui-même, mais ne parlons pas de ses sentiments. Mais malgré ça, c'est quelqu'un de formidable. Comprend la. Tu devrais tourner la page avec Kurenai. Vous ne pourrez pas toujours faire semblant de ne pas vous connaître. Surtout que je te rappelle qu'elle est mariée. Le ninja laissa aller sa tête contre m'épaule de Shizune. Elle avait toujours été là pour le rassurer. Quand Obito était mort, que Rin s'était enfermée dans son chagrin, c'était Shizune qui lui avait fait sortir la tête de l'eau. Quand le Yondaime, son senseï, était mort, c'était Shizune qui l'avait consolé, qui lui avait fait reprendre goût à la vie. Il sourit faiblement.

-C'est compliqué…

-Oui, c'est compliqué, mais tu te relèves, tu te relèves toujours, Kakashi. Et tu as quelqu'un a protéger. C'est à toi que Yondaime a confié Naruto. Elle passa une main dans les cheveux argentés. Il se rappela la première fois qu'il avait effectué une mission avec Shizune. Ils avaient 15-16 ans, et n'avaient pas arrêté de s'engueuler. Ils n'étaient pas d'accord sur les directives à prendre. Elle sourit. Dans ses bras, il paraissait si fragile…

La porte s'ouvrit violemment, laissant passer Kurenai. Celle-ci venait de se disputer avec Hiashi, et comptait sur le lancer de shurikens pour la calmer. Quand elle aperçut Kakashi dans les bras de Shizune, elle eut un sourire ironique.

-Je vous dérange peut être ?

-Pas le moins du monde. Bonjour Kurenai. Ca me fait plaisir de te voir.

-Ce n'est pas réciproque. Les deux jeunes femmes ne s'étaient jamais vraiment appréciées, mais Shizune avait toujours tenté de faire bonne figure, pour faire plaisir à Kakashi. La médico-nin se leva, et adressa un sourire chaleureux à son ami.

-Bonne chance, murmura t elle, avant de sortir, bientôt suivie de Kurenai, qui trouva une excuse pour s'en aller.

Elle rattrapa la disciple de Tsunade par le bras.

-Je peux savoir ce que tu faisais ?

-Pourquoi ? Ca te dérange que je console Kakashi. Pourtant, tu es mariée. La voix était légèrement ironique.

-Excuse moi… Tu as raison. Mais je lui en veux tellement… tout à coup, Kurenai était redevenue la jeune femme douce que tout le monde appréciait, et que Kakashi aimait. Shizune sourit. Elle aimait bien cette Kurenai, mais ne pouvait pas sentir l'autre.

-De toute façon, je ne vais pas te le piquer. Il y a longtemps que je suis avec Genma.

-Avec Genma ? Toutes mes félicitations. A quand le bébé ? Le sourire de la jeune femme était franc, autant parce que le bonheur de Shizune la rendait heureuse, que parce qu'elle était sûre que celle-ci ne lui piquerait jamais Kakashi.

* * *

Bon laissez moi des reviews pour me dire ce que vous en avez pensé! Et ou, il y a un sens unique Hanabi>Naruto... Est ce que vous préférez un Kakashi x Kurenaï, ou un Kakashi x Shizune ?

Si vous avez des idées, N'hésitez pas ! (Sinon, syndrôme page blanche)

Reviews please! nyeux de chiens battu... mdr

Kiss


	4. Chapter 4:associations et découvertes

REPONSE AUX REVIEWS:

Azuline-sama: Le Sasusaku vient, mais les couples les moins importants en premier ! Non ? C'est vrai, je suis sadique. Rock Lee, l'amour de sa vie ? Déposera t il la soutane de prêtre pour la femme de sa vie ? C'est LE grand mystère de cette fics.

Sarah: Pourquoi pas ? Ca pourrait être une idée... Je vais voir si je peux l'utiliser.

Tafolpamadlaine: Oui, Hanabi est tenace, elle va pas se décourager pour si peu! Hé oui, le Sasusaku et le NaruHina arriveront sans doute un peu plus tard... Pour Kakashi, je ne sais pas encore trop... Mais comme j'aime bien le couple Genma/Shizune, je crois que leurs relations vont rester au stade d'ambigüe. Mais ça peut déjà faire changer pas mal de choses comme ça.

Yune-chan66: Elle a pas fini d'en faire baver à son frère, cette chère Temari.mdr. A vrai dire, je ne sais pas encore comment je vais m'y prendre pour les couples principaux. Mais j'appréhende plus le SasuSaku. Sans doute à cause du caractère de glaçon de Sasuke, c'est difficile de ne pas faire un OCC. Mais SupernAnna trouvera une solution! mdr.

Ridelliz: Un KakaKure de plus. Eh oui, je les martirise. Mais je fais en sorte que les personnages principaux restent présentables... Le but même de la fics est de les faire passer de Charibe en Sylla, de leur en faire voir de toutes les couleurs.

Yokho: Plus ça va, plus l'intrigue devient compliquée, et plus je sens que je vais passer des nuits blanches... mdr.

Ayane: un KakaKure de plus. La suite ? La voici, la voilà!

HinataHana: Si tu veux, du moment que tu mets mon nom, tu peux la traduire. Donne moi ton adresse si tu veux que je t'envoies la fics.

Jumey: Contente que ça te plaise! Un KakaKure de plus, je crois qu'il est largement en tête.

Temari: Je me dépèche de poster, alors...

* * *

Série: Naruto

Auteur: Je ne vois que moi...

Les personnages ne sont pas à moi, même si je suis sûre qu'un jour, Kishimoto acceptera de me donner Hayate et Dan, vu qu'ils sont morts.

Couples: Banals, banals: ShikaTema, NaruHina, SasuSaku, NejiTenten, Gaara... Je suis certaine que tout le monde a trouvé avec qui il serait.

Reviews! Please! (N'yeux de chien battu.)

* * *

Chapitre 4 : découvertes et associations.

Temari souriait en écoutant sa nouvelle amie. Celle-ci avait espionné Shikamaru pendant une semaine avant de trouver comment organiser une rencontre entre la ninja du sable et le fainéant de service. La blonde quitta la chambre en se frottant les mains, laissant Kaede seule. Celle-ci ne savait absolument pas que Temari avait prévu de faire rentrer Gaara à ce moment précis.

Quand Shikamaru aperçut Temari, appuyée contre la porte du Dojo où il comptait s'entraîner, il poussa son traditionnel « Galère… » De service. La jeune blonde leva les yeux au ciel, et l'entraîna par le col à l'intérieur de la salle. Il soupira, se demandant ce que l'hystérique pouvait bien lui vouloir. Elle s'appuya contre le battant, empêchant ainsi toute sortie.

-Maintenant, tu m'énerves, alors je vais te foutre une raclée. « Plutôt directe la meuf » pensa le fainéant. Il eut juste le temps de faire un bond de côté pour éviter une rafale de vent. Il soupira, mais commença à se préparer au combat, quand la porte s'ouvrit violemment, et le jeune Chunin s'effondra sur la ninja, qui tomba à son tour. Kankurô rentra, et découvrit Shikamaru sur sa sœur, essayant désespérément de se lever et de se donner une contenance. Le ninja du sable ouvrit des yeux ronds et éclata de rire. Sa sœur était allongée sous un mec. Pourquoi l'appareil photo n'était il jamais là quand on en avait besoin ? Celle-ci frappa Shikamaru et l'envoya valser, avant de se relever, et d'arranger ses habits, qui avaient légèrement glissé au niveau de la poitrine.

-Ce n'est pas ce que tu crois, Kankurô.

-C'est Gaara qui va être content ! De petits neveux et nièces en perspectives…Mais entre ma sœur et l'autre naze, j'ose pas imaginer la tronche des gosses. Il ne vit pas venir le coup qui l'encastra dans le mur. Mais ce qu'il ne comprit jamais, c'est si Temari s'était vexée quand il avait parlé d'enfants, ou quand il avait insulté sa future progéniture.

* * *

Kakashi se dirigeait vers le bureau du chef de clan Uchiwa. Il frappa, et attendit une réponse avant d'entrer. Il s'inclina, et prit place en face de Takeo Uchiwa. 

-Que me vaut l'honneur de votre visite ?

-Naruto Uzumaki. Le chef cilla.

-je ne connais pas cette personne.

-Je parle de Naruto. Vous devez lui dire la vérité. Qu'il n'est pas né en entraînant la mort de votre épouse. Qu'il est le fils du Yondaime. Qu'il est votre fils adoptif.

-Non. Le moment n'est pas encore venu. Je sais bien que le Yondaime vous a confié cet enfant, mais tout de même. Il est mon fils.

-Vous l'avez dit vous-même, le Yondaime m'a confié Naruto. Dites le lui avant ses 16 ans. Avant qu'il ne se marie. Sinon, c'est moi qui lui dirais.

-Serait ce une menace ?

-Non. Un simple avertissement. Takeo se leva, et Kakashi en profita pour l'observer. Il n'était pas vieux, mais la mort du Yondaime, de sa femme, l'adoption de Naruto, et l'arrivée des Hyûgas l'avait affaibli, physiquement et moralement. Le temps avait commencé à apposer ses marques sur son visage, encore beau malgré les années. Il ne ressemblait pas à ses deux fils, qui tenaient de leur mère, Megumi Uchiwa, morte quelques jours après le Yondaime, dans des circonstances inconnues. Kakashi sourit. Bien qu'on dise Itachi froid et distant, il ne s'était jamais remis de la perte de sa mère.

-A moi de vous donner un « avertissement ». Hiashi n'est pas un imbécile. Et le byakugan voit juste. Vous auriez dû choisir une autre femme que la sienne. Sur ce, le chef congédia l'ex-Anbu d'un signe. Celui-ci s'inclina, et sortit, méditant les paroles qui lui avaient été adressées.

* * *

Neji soupirait, se lamentant intérieurement sur son sort. Pourquoi fallait il toujours qu'il se retrouve seul en face de cette fille, qui en plus de le mettre mal à l'aise, commençait sérieusement à lui faire de l'effet. « Stop, pensa t il, on revient en arrière, je n'ai pas dit ça. Bon, on y va. Qui en plus de me mettre mal à l'aise commence vraiment à me taper sur les nerfs. ». Il secoua la tête, et fit semblant de ne pas la voir. Elle lui sourit, en lui lança son habituel « Bonjour Neji-kun ! » auquel il répondit par un « b'jour » presque inaudible. Mais pourquoi est ce que le voir comme ça, lui parler, ne la faisait pas rougir ? Etait ce parce qu'il était de la même famille qu'Hinata, qu'il commençait à avoir des joues coquelicots ? La jeune fille aux macarons l'interpella soudainement. 

-Oh, Neji ! Je peux te demander un service ?

-Mmmh… Tenten ne se laissa pas décourager par ce manque d'enthousiasme flagrant.

-J'ai besoin de toi, ou plutôt de ton Byakugan. Elle le tira par le bras, jusqu'aux écuries. Là, elle écarta une botte de paille fraîche, et indiqua un trou dans le mur.

-J'aurais besoin de savoir si il y a des souris ici. Il leva les yeux au ciel. Elle se foutait de sa gueule. Repérer des souris, ce n'était pas très compliqué ! A moins qu'elle ne fasse ça pour lui parler seule à seul… Il rougit et se gifla moralement d'avoir de telles pensées. Mais que dirait Hiashi, s'il l'avait su ? Malgré tout, il activa ses yeux, et donna à Tenten l'information qui lui manquait. Ils s'assirent quelques secondes dans la paille.

-Dis, Neji, tu es le cousin d'Hinata-sama. Donc, logiquement, tu devrais être son égal, et pas un garde comme un autre. Le brun soupira. Elle était la seule à avoir remarqué ce détail. En quelques minutes, il lui expliqua le sceau, la sôke et la bunke, le destin de sa famille. Elle posa la tête sur ses bras, songeuse.

-Montre moi ce sceau. Neji hésita, puis desserra et enleva son bandeau frontal, baissant les yeux. Il avait peur que Tenten ne tourne de l'œil en voyant cela.

-c'est… je n'avais jamais vu ça… Tu ne devrais pas la cacher. C'est une preuve de la souffrance que tu as endurée. L'Hyûga ne releva pas la tête.

-L'oiseau en cage. C'est la marque des faibles. Il sentit soudainement une main sur son front, et il releva la tête. Tenten passait son doigt sur la marque, épousant les contours précis. Neji se détendit. Elle lui sourit.

-Moi, en tout cas, ça ne me gène pas. Elle déposa ses lèvres sur le front du jeune homme, sans remarquer que les pommettes de celui-ci prenaient une jolie couleur bordeaux. Elle se leva, et s'étira.

-Je dois y aller, moi, j'ai des choses à faire ! Il la regarda se lever, et lui faire un signe de la main, avant de s'éloigner. Il resta là, allongé dans la paille, son bandeau à la main, jusqu'à ce que Gaara le retrouve, et le tire jusque dans la salle des gardes par la peau du cou.

* * *

Hinata sortit. Il était environ 2 heures du matin. Elle observa les alentours. Kiba n'était pas encore là. Elle prépara son équipement, et activa le byakugan. Elle le pointa d'abord sur la chambre de Naruto, par réflexe. Celui-ci était en boxer, accoudé à la fenêtre. Il ne dormait donc pas non plus. Elle ouvrit la porte et tomba nez à nez avec Akamaru. Le garde qui le suivait lui sourit. 

-Tu es en retard.

-Hinata-sama, vous ne devez pas sortir de votre chambre quand je ne suis pas là. La jeune femme sourit.

-Même pas le droit de passer la tête par la porte. Elle éclata de rire devant la moue boudeuse de son ami. Il lui prit la main, et la conduit à l'endroit où elle avait rendez vous avec Naruto, pour son entraînement habituel. Elle attendit une dizaine de minutes. Il n'était pas là. Mais viendrait il seulement ? Un doute commençait à entrer dans les pensées de la petite Hinata. Elle observa les étoiles, et attendit. Quoi qu'il arrive, il viendrait. Il le lui avait promis. Mais elle attendait toujours.

Quand une heure fut passée, elle se leva, et remit une de ses mèches derrière l'oreille. Elle pointa le byakugan vers la chambre du blond, et remarqua qu'il était toujours à la fenêtre, observant la nuit. Elle en conclut qu'il ne viendrait plus. Pourquoi ? Parce qu'elle était fiancée officiellement ? Elle se gifla moralement. Mais comment avait elle pu penser un seul instant que leurs relations resteraient les même. Elle mit son visage entre ses mains, et sentit un liquide. Elle les enleva, et observa ses paumes, mouillée par un liquide salé et incolore. Des larmes. Elle se pensait forte. Et parce qu'Il ne venait pas, elle pleurait. Elle était bonne à rien. Elle ne méritait même pas son futur mari. Elle comprenait qu'il puisse la détester.

-Naruto-kun… Elle se leva, et malgré les mises en garde de Kiba, se dirigea vers la forêt. Elle y entra, et s'enfonça. Quand il lui parut évident qu'Il ne pourrait plus la retrouver, elle s'arrêta, et attendit. Pourquoi être partie ? En voulait elle à Naruto de ne pas être venu ? Mais pouvait elle seulement lui en vouloir ? Elle s'assit contre un arbre, et utilisa le byakugan. Personne ne la recherchait. Elle sourit presque en pensant au scandale que sa disparition pourrait provoquer. Elle mit ses bras autour de ses genoux. Tout lui faisait peur dans cette forêt. Tout lui rappelait les années les plus noires de sa vie. Elle ferma les yeux, mais les branches fantomatiques, les hululements des chouettes étaient toujours là. Hinata soupira. Pourquoi est ce que la situation finissait elle toujours par la dépasser ?

* * *

Naruto était à sa fenêtre. Il observait la nuit. Pourquoi n'allait il pas voir Hinata ? Il n'arrivait pas à savoir si il lui en voulait, si il en voulait à Sasuke, s'il aurait préféré épouser Hanabi ou Sakura, si celle-ci l'aimait seulement comme ami. Il passa une main dans ses cheveux blonds. Il regarda dans le parc. Elle attendait. Rentre Hinata, rentre. Il ne viendrait plus, et elle le savait. Il tenta de se mettre au lit, mais il revoyait toujours les yeux blancs qu'il avait laissés seuls dans la nuit. Il se releva, et tendit sa tête en direction du parc. Elle n'était plus là. Il soupira. Il était égoïste d'avoir cru un instant qu'elle l'attendrait toute la nuit. On frappa à sa porte. Sur ses gardes, il ouvrit, et tomba sur la copie conforme d'Hinata, avec des cheveux longs et une allure légèrement plus masculine. 

-Ah, Neji, qu'est ce qu'il y a ?

-Hinata. La voix douce du garde, d'habitude empreinte de froideur faisait ressortir de l'inquiétude.

-Oui ?

-Elle a disparu. Le blond ferma les yeux. Il n'était pas mieux que le dernier des imbéciles. Hinata avait disparu à cause de lui. Il enfila un pull, un pantalon, et se précipita dehors, Neji sur ses talons. Ils croisèrent Kiba, complètement paniqué, qui se joignit à eux. Neji s'arrêta.

-On ne va pas cherche Sasuke-sama ? C'est son fiancé, quand même.

-Non. Fiancé officiellement, mais ne crois pas qu'il sortira du lit pour elle. La voix du renard était empreinte d'amertume. Neji lui posa une main sur l'épaule.

-Neji, déclara Kiba d'une voix blanche, je suis désolé de n'avoir pas vu plus vite qu'elle avait disparu…

-Non, c'est de ma faute. Naruto repartit en courant. Les trois hommes qui comptaient le plus pour Hinata partaient en expédition de sauvetage.

Après avoir battu la forêt pendant une demi-heure, grelottant de froid, Neji aperçut enfin quelque chose. Il se précipita, et découvrit sa cousine, endormie, à moitié gelée.

-Hinata ! Naruto se précipita et lui prit la main. Neji la regarda, et enleva la neige de ses cheveux, comme l'aurait fait un grand frère. Il ferma les yeux, et se pencha sur elle, comme pour vérifier qu'elle était bien là, les longues mèches brunes du jeune homme tombant en cascade sur le visage pâle de la jeune femme. Naruto la souleva doucement, et la donna à Neji, qui serra la tête de sa cousine contre sa poitrine. Il se retourna, et partit vers le château, Kiba et le blond le suivant, le renard tentant de ne pas regarder la jeune femme qu'il avait abandonnée.

* * *

Temari hurlait sur Kankurô, et Gaara se massait les tempes, tentant désespérément de se calmer. Sa blonde de sœur lui déchirait les tympans. 

-JE T'INTERDIS DE RACONTER CE QUE TU AS VU, C'ETAIT UN ACCIDENT !

-Pas si accident que ça. Peut être, mais en tout cas, ça ne te dérageais pas…

-JE T'EMMERDE ! ET N'INSULTE PLUS JAMAIS MA FUTURE PROGENITURE !

-La ferme. Gaara s'était exprimé très calmement. Il en avait plus qu'assez. Il se leva, et quitta la chambre, se dirigeant vers le parc. Dès qu'il eut refermé la porte, les cris reprirent de plus belle. Gaara soupira, et pensant mentalement à sa jarre. Les cris se turent. Le roux soupira de satisfaction. Un bâillon de sable était assez rudimentaire, mais cela empêcherait au moins sa sœur de crier pendant un petit bout de temps. Il descendit, et s'assit dans l'herbe, sur la berge. Il prit un caillou, et le fit jouer dans sa main. Il entendit quelqu'un s'asseoir à ses côtés, et il tourna la tête, apercevant une masse de cheveux noirs et épais. Surpris, il se recula, et vit que Kaede s'était installée à ses côtés. Elle lui sourit. Il se força à répondre à ce sourire chaleureux, mais ses lèvres n'étaient pas habituées à cet effort, et il ne parvint qu'à produire une grimace.

-Tu ne sais pas sourire ?

-Non. Sa voix était douce, mais ferme, et on pouvait aisément deviner qu'il avait l'habitude d'être obéi. Elle enleva ses scandales, et mit ses pieds dans l'eau, sous les yeux ébahis du garde. Il n'avait jamais vu une fille pareille. Elle avait le cran de Temari, et était pourtant si différente. Il l'observa un instant, et remarqua de la tristesse dans les grands yeux bleus glace de la jeune fille. Une si grande tristesse dans les yeux d'une enfant de 14 ans, il n'avait jamais vu ça. A part dans ses propres yeux, évidement. Il sourit.

-Tu ne devrais pas m'approcher d'aussi près. Je pourrais très bien être un monstre. Il lui parlait comme il l'aurait fait pour un enfant de 8 ans, mais cela n'avait pas l'air de la déranger.

-Bah, tout le monde a ses secrets et ses faces cachées. Pourquoi tu ferais exception ? Le ninja leva les yeux au ciel. Pourquoi est ce qu'elle avait le don de l'énerver ? Elle fit quelques pas dans l'eau, après avoir remonté son pantalon. Gaara avait froid pour elle. Qui aurait pensé à se baigner dans un lac en Mars ? C'était de la folie ! Mais elle ne semblait pas gênée. Il fut même tenté de la rejoindre.

-Pourquoi est ce que tu as toujours l'air triste ?

-Pourquoi est ce que tu as toujours l'air joyeuse ? Ils se dévisagèrent quelques secondes. Elle haussa les épaules.

-récapitulons. Je suis au service d'Itachi Uchiwa. J'ai tué ma mère en venant au monde et mes frères me détestent. Je suis fiancée à un pauvre paysan au fin fond d'une campagne fort fort lointaine, et je ne l'ai jamais vu. La seule chose positive, c'est que je ne peux pas tomber plus bas. Il sourit. Vu comme ça, c'était logique. Elle lui tendit la main.

-Gaara, c'est ça ? Viens, l'eau n'est pas froide. Il la regarda, et ignora la main tendue pour se mettre debout. Il retira à son tour ses chaussures, et s'enfonça dans l'eau en grimaçant.

-Brrr … C'est froid ! Le rire cristallin de la jeune femme retentit. Il la regarda, et fit mine de se fâcher. Elle l'arrosa. Il soupira. Ce n'était pas sérieux. Il voyait très bien la bataille d'eau se profiler à l'horizon. A 16 ans, c'était pitoyable. Mais il ne se défila pas, et renvoya son eau à la jeune femme. Celle-ci évita facilement, et il se renfrogna, vexé. Mais il continua, et bientôt, les deux protagonistes étaient trempés. Gaara n'avait plus rit depuis des années, c'était presque une sensation nouvelle pour lui. Bizarrement, quand Kaede se trouvait près de lui, il se sentait apaisé, presque heureux. Il se servit du sable qui tapissait le fond du lac pour bloquer la jeune fille, et se précipita sur elle, lui jetant une grande rasade. Elle éclata de rire et ferma les yeux, quand la vague la percuta. Il la regarda. Si au début, il l'avait trouvée cruche, maintenant, elle lui paraissait gracieuse, intelligente, mais toujours aussi impertinente. Bien qu'elle ne soit pas encore adulte, son regard démontrait qu'elle n'était plus une enfant depuis longtemps. Elle plongea ses grands yeux bleus dans ceux du jeune homme. Il lui sourit. Plus il le faisait, plus c'était facile. Presque naturel. Elle lui attrapa les mains, et le fit tourner jusqu'à l'envoyer valser. Il perdit l'équilibre et s'effondra dans l'eau. Elle se précipita, pour lui enfoncer la tête dans l'eau, mais il la prit par la taille et la fit passer par-dessus lui. Elle se raccrocha à la taille du jeune homme et s'y agrippa, de façon à ce qu'il ne puisse plus bouger. Il sentait les cheveux noirs de la jeune femme sur son torse. Le psychopathe sourit, et se redressa sur les coudes. Kaede releva la tête, le sourire aux lèvres. Le rouquin passa sa main dans les cheveux de la jeune femme, et s'approcha délicatement, fermant les yeux. Il se reçut une rasade d'eau. Kaede avait déjà reculé pour l'asperger. Le porteur de Shukaku se maudit intérieurement, et soupira, avant de replonger dans la bataille d'eau.

* * *

Hiashi Hyûga soupira. Sa femme était encore sur le balcon. Depuis l'annonce des fiançailles d'Hinata, elle était bizarre. Elle semblait mélancolique, et même absente. Il savait qu'elle traversait une période difficile, mais il ne savait pas pourquoi. 

-Kurenaï. Qu'est ce qui se passe ?

-Rien, Hyûga-sama. Elle avait toujours été froide. Jamais ils n'avaient été proches. Pas physiquement, ils étaient tout de même mariés, mais on n'aurait jamais pu croire qu'elle l'avait épousé de plein gré. Le chef des Hyûga soupira. Il avait désiré une épouse obéissante, et il l'avait eu. Mais il ne voulait pas que sa femme ait ses propres secrets. Il s'assit, et activa le byakugan.

-Vous me mentez. Je le vois très bien. Soyez assurés que je découvrirais pourquoi.

-Je ne vous mens pas. Mais mes faits et gestes ne vous concernent pas.

-Jusqu'à nouvel ordre, je suis votre mari.

-Jusqu'à nouvel ordre, je ne suis pas votre servante. Hiashi se leva. La colère brillait dans ses yeux.

-Baissez d'un ton, s'il vous plaît !

-Non ! Elle se leva, passa dans la salle de bain, enfila rapidement une robe courte et pratique, puis repassa dans la chambre, entreprenant de coiffer ses longs cheveux noirs.

-Où allez vous dans cette tenue ?

-Là où je veux ! Vous n'avez pas à me donner d'ordres ! Elle sortit, et partit en courant, ignorant les coups d'œil des gardes, étonnés de voir sortir la femme d'Hiashi de sa chambre, son mari lui criant de revenir.

Elle se précipita vers un couloir. Derrière elle, elle entendait les appels autoritaires de son mari. Elle tourna précipitamment, et frappa à une porte. Un jeune homme vint lui ouvrir. Il ouvrit de grands yeux ronds en la voyant, avant de la laisser entrer, refermant la porte juste derrière elle. Il était assez beau, et un inconnu n'aurait pas pu deviner sa trentaine.

-Kurenaï…

-Genma. Ils se dévisagèrent quelques instants, et elle éclata d'un rire nerveux.

-C'est pas possible, je retrouve tout le monde… Tous ceux que je croyais morts… Toutes mes certitudes sont ébranlées… Il lui posa la main sur l'épaule.

-Qu'est ce que tu veux ?

-Voir Shizune.

-Elle n'est pas là, elle s'entraîne avec Kakashi. Il remarqua tout de suite que la Jounin baissait les yeux vers le sol. Le ninja aux cheveux argentés ne lui avait jamais été indifférent.

-Merci. Elle se releva, et remit ses cheveux derrière sa nuque. Le ninja l'observa, de douloureux souvenirs lui revenant. Une petite fille aux cheveux noirs et aux yeux rouges, déambulant fièrement à ses côtés, arborant fièrement un bandeau frontal. « J'ai réussi ! Je l'ai eu, cet examen ! Je commence les missions ! ». Une adolescente se battant fièrement dans l'arène de la troisième épreuve, face à un ninja trois fois plus grand qu'elle, les « ho » et les « ha » du public… Genma secoua la tête. Les souvenirs ne devaient pas revenir. Kurenai revenait, et alors ? Cela ne changeait rien. Elle lui sourit une dernière fois et sortit. Il se laissa tomber sur son lit. Toute son enfance lui revenait. Kurenai et Kakashi, Shizune et Kabuto, l'élève médiocre… Asuma, Ibiki, Anko, Tsunade, Iruka… Il se prit la tête entre les mains. Toute son entreprise échouait, à mesure que sa vie lui revenait.

-Non ! Je ne veux pas ! Il se retourna sur son lit, tentant d'oublier ces souvenirs si douloureux pour lui.

* * *

Sasuke ferma les yeux, allongé sur son lit. Ces deux là étaient intenables. Avoir à la fois Naruto et Sakura en face de lui était très pénible, vu qu'il n'avait pas l'habitude de se trouver face à deux hystériques à la fois. Il se releva, et retint la jeune kunoïchi, qui tentait d'assassiner le blond. 

-Arrêtez un peu, vous deux !

-Mais Sasuke, c'est elle !

-J'veux pas le savoir ! Naruto sourit. Il venait de croiser le regard du brun. Un regard qu'il connaissait bien. Il observa son ami, et attrapa le bras de Sakura.

-Sakura, tu veux bien nous laisser quelques secondes ? Il faut que je parle à Môsieur Uchiwa. Elle sortit. Le renard regarda la porte se refermer, et s'avança, pour coller le brun sur son lit, tenant ses avants bras.

-Bon, maintenant, au trop, Sasuke, tu vas lui dire.

-Quoi ?

-Mais puisque je te dis que c'est réciproque !

-De quoi ? Naruto soupira. Son frère était complètement immature. Derrière sa froideur apparente se cachait une âme de gamin.

-Mais purée ! DIS LE LUI ! Elle n'attend que ça ! Sasuke commença doucement à percuter.

-Mais je suis fiancé !

-Et alors ? Je vais peut être l'épouser.

-Justement !

-Purée ! Tu comprends rien à rien ! Le brun secoua la tête. Pourquoi est ce que c'était plus difficile que d'être ninja ?

-Mais tu peux pas comprendre ! Moi, j'ai une fiancée, je suis censé lui montrer de l'amour devant le peuple, et lui jurer fidélité éternelle !

-Mais tu crois franchement qu'elle va la respecter elle-même, le coup de la fidélité éternelle ?

-Mais on devra avoir des gosses ensembles !

-La ferme, profite ! Le blond se releva. Si Sasuke ne comprenait pas, il faudrait que ce soit Sakura qui comprenne. Vive les agences matrimoniales !

* * *

Kakashi secoua la tête, et regarda la jeune femme qui se tenait assise sur son lit. Il se demandait pourquoi elle était là. Pourquoi il était là. Pourquoi il l'avait laissée entrer. Il l'observa plus attentivement, et remarqua quelques détails invisibles à ceux qui n'étaient pas observateurs. Tout d'abord, Kurenai portait les vêtements qu'elle mettait 10 ans plus tôt. Ensuite, elle avait les cheveux emmêlés, et elle joignait les mains, tordant les doigts. Enfin, elle avait pleuré. Il s'assit à ses côtés, et lui tapota maladroitement le dos. Il n'avait jamais vraiment su consoler quelqu'un. Kurenai avait déjà pleuré sur son épaule, mais jamais il n'avait fait autre chose que lui tapoter le dos. Alors qu'Asuma lui avait donné des cigarettes, sorti ses mouchoirs. Restait à savoir pourquoi, de ses deux amis d'enfance encore vivants, elle avait choisi celui qui l'avait abandonnée. 

-Pourquoi as-tu pleuré ?

-Tu te souviens de la mort d'Obito ? Il ferma les yeux. Non, il ne voulait pas s'en souvenir.

-Non. Elle releva les yeux. Il avait une lueur irréelle dans le regard. Soudainement, elle éclata en sanglots, et passa ses bras autour du cou de Kakashi. Il soupira, sentant l'étreinte de la jeune femme et son souffle saccadé sur son torse. Mais il saisit les deux bras de la brune, et la repoussa doucement.

-Pourquoi ?

-Parce que tu es mariée. Et que je ne veux pas que tu sois malheureuse. Elle éclata d'un rire nerveux. Pourquoi est ce qu'elle ne croyait absolument pas à ce qu'il était entrain de lui dire ? Elle lui jeta un regard suppliant, et il finit par la prendre dans ses bras. Elle releva la tête, et lui sourit. Il se leva et sortit. Non, vraiment, il ne pouvait pas.

* * *

Gaara sourit. Il était allongé sur la berge, Kaede à ses côtés. Elle tourna son visage vers lui. 

-Souris. Il s'exécuta, et remarqua que c'était beaucoup plus facile qu'avant. Même si ce n'était toujours pas au point. Elle éclata de rire, et roula vers lui. Il la souleva légèrement, et la mit sur lui. Elle se pencha sur lui, et caressa le signe qu'il portait sur le front.

-L'Amour… Est-ce que tu l'as déjà ressenti ?

-Non. Même si je me suis juré que je le connaîtrais un jour. Elle secoua la tête et de longues mèches noirs et mouillées tombèrent sur ses épaules, de l'eau s'écoulant sur le corps du ninja.

-Tu crois vraiment ? Un jour ?

-… il haussa les épaules. Elle sourit, et se pencha un peu plus. Il se sentait intimidé par cette jeune fille de 14 ans. Il passa ses bras autour de la taille de Kaede, et posa ses lèvres sur celles de la brune, fermant les yeux pour savourer l'instant présent. Quand elle se recula amusée, elle toucha son front.

-Il apparaît moins clairement. Gaara la regardait. C'était donc ça ? C'était tellement bizarre. Pourquoi est ce qu'il ne s'en apercevait que maintenant ? Il se releva, et la serra contre lui, embrassant amoureusement la jeune femme. Il avait découvert qu'il pouvait être heureux, il n'allait pas lâcher son rayon de soleil !

* * *

Takeo faisait les cent pas dans son bureau. Il était au courant de bien plus de choses qu'on ne pouvait le penser, et les liens qui se créaient entre sa future belle-fille et son fils étaient très mauvais. Il n'avait jamais vu deux futurs époux être aussi froid l'un envers l'autre. C'était à Sasuke de séduire sa belle. Mais Sasuke ne tentait rien. Pourtant, Hinata était plus que jolie. Mais cela ne suffisait pas à Sasuke Uchiwa. Le chef du clan se tourna vers la fenêtre. Dans le parc, un garde et une servante s'embrassaient. Si seulement Hinata et Sasuke avaient pu être à leur place… Mais non. Le brun était avec le renard et la jeune Hyûga avec son cousin. Takeo se tourna vers son interlocuteur, assis dans un fauteuil. 

-Itachi, ne met pas tes pieds sur la table.

-Vous savez très bien pourquoi Sasuke ne veut pas d'elle. Et je ne serais pas surpris que ce soit les mêmes raisons de l'autre côté…

-Mais qui ?

-Je serais ravie d'enquêter pour vous.

-Tu espionnerais ton propre frère.

-Oui. Takeo lança un regard glacial à son fils aîné. Il était extrêmement fort. Peut être même plus fort que Sasuke. Il était beau aussi. Très beau. Avec ses longs cheveux noirs et sa taille fine. Pourtant, il n'avait aucun sens de l'honneur des Shinobis. Il était cruel, sans pitié, et vendait son honneur pour de l'argent. Takeo soupira. Ce fils qu'il avait tant gâté. Tout ça parce qu'il ressemblait à Megumi, sa mère. Itachi avait 10 ans lors du drame. Et il était son portrait craché. Le chef de clan soupira. Permettrait il à Itachi d'enquêter, au risque de porter préjudice à Sasuke ? La lâcheté l'emporta.

-D'accord. Enquête. Mais sache que tes informations ne seront pas considérées comme valables devant le conseil ou les Anciens. Itachi se leva, sa queue de cheval flottant derrière lui.

-Vous ne serez pas déçu… Père. Et il sortit. Takeo se laissa tomber sur un siège. Pourquoi avait il tant changé ? Etait ce à cause de la mort de Megumi ? Il se prit la tête entre les mains. Itachi, le fils parfait, Itachi, qu'on comptait marier à cette fille, portée disparue… Itachi, qui était devenu un monstre.

* * *

4e chapitre terminé. Laissez moi des reviews! 


	5. Chapter 5: pourquoi n'oublie on jamais ?

REPONSE AUX REVIEWS:

**Yune-chan66** : Eh oui, Kankurô et Temari sont habitués à manger du sable avec moi... Yondipowa! Comme tu dis! Mais je suis encore entrain de me creuser la cervelle pour savoir comment Naruto va apprendre pour son père...

**Azuline-sama:** Mais oui, Kakashi est bête et coincé! lool. La fiancée fantôme d'itachi ? jsais pas encore... /casse l'ambiance/lol. Mais j'ai quand même une petite idée...

**sarah:** Voilà la suite!

**Argentia26:** Pour le père de Naruto, je voudrais pas faire du OCC, donc... Je vais faire en fonction. Mais peut être que je compte faire un Deus ex-machina, qui sait ? lol.

**Tafolpamadlaine:** /Aux anges/ tout aimé ? Chouette! Je continue alors! En espérant que la suite te plaise!

**Jumey: **"Elle se gifla moralement"? Eh oui, Hinata est une adepte des scarifications, elle se flagelle! lol.

**HinataHana:** Je n'ai pas eu ton adresse mais je t'ai envoyé un message avec la mienne. Enlève juste les espaces!

**Coralie:** Bien sur que si que tu peux me demander d'acceléré! Justement, ça me booste! lol. Mon délai normal est d'une semaine, environ.

**Littleange54:** Je t'ai fait aimé un SasuSaku ? Bah, j'suis contente! lol, pour l'instant, y'en a pas vraiment eu, ça arrivera sans doute un tout petit peu plus tard...

**Cynthia23:** Bah, c'est pas grave! seulement 5,3 des lecteurs mettent des reviews! lol

**Ixia62:** On verra si le caractère d'Itachi change... Moi jl'aime bien comme ça... lol. Justement, le but est qu'on ne puisse pas cerner Hanabi... elle est tellement instable... mdr

**Tchingtchong:** Donc tu préfères un KakashiKurenai ? Ok, pour l'instant, c'est la majorité. Contente que ça te plaise /soulagée parce que je ne serais pas rayée de l'Etat civil/

**Anonymus: **contente que ça te plaise! Bah, je ne vais pas te répondre, ça gacherait la suprise!lol

* * *

Série: Naruto

Auteur: Moi, l'unique déjantée, scysophrène paranoïaque. Lol

Disclamair: Jamais les personnages ne m'appartiendront. Pour leur propre sécurité, d'ailleurs.

Couples: Banals, banals: SasuSaku, ShikaTema, NaruHina, NejiTenten, GaaraKaede, Kakakure... Et peut être un Ita... jvous dirais pô! lol

Bonne lecture!

* * *

Chapitre 5 : Pourquoi ? Pourquoi n'oublie t on jamais ?

Sasuke était étendu sur son lit. Il avait fermé les yeux, et écoutait les bruits du château. Il entendit la porte de l'antichambre s'ouvrir, et quelqu'un parla à Tenten. Le jeune brun n'entendit que la fin de la phrase.

-Bien, je vais le prévenir tout de suite, Itachi-sama. Sasuke se leva d'un coup. La visite de son frère ne présageait rien de bon. Il vit la porte s'ouvrir, Tenten annoncer l'Uchiwa, et enfin, il vit entrer l'homme qu'il détestait le plus au monde.

-Qu'est ce que tu veux ?

-Bonjour Sasuke, comment va le plus insignifiant des Uchiwa ?

-Il allait très bien avant que tu ne pousses cette porte. Itachi s'installa confortablement dans un fauteuil.

-Bien, je vais être franc. Père a accepté de me laisser enquêter sur tes agissements, et sur tes relations. Dans le but de savoir pourquoi tu ne veux pas d'Hinata Hyûga. Sasuke serra les dents. Il devrait recourir au chantage pour que son frère le laisse tranquille.

-Moi aussi je sais des choses sur toi. L'aîné leva un sourcil amusé. Il commençait à s'amuser.

-Ah oui ? Va y, j'ai besoin de rire.

-Tu appartiens à une guilde. Ou plutôt à un groupuscule, nommé Akatsuki, le point de jour. Itachi éclata de rire. Son frère était bien renseigné.

-Tu veux savoir quel est notre but ? Nous recherchons les démons. Et il y en a deux dans ton entourage. A toi de trouver qui. Ah oui, à nos heures perdues, nous combattons le seigneur d'une province lointaine. Orochimaru. Tu ne connais pas.

-Mieux que tu ne le crois. Murmura entre ses dents Sasuke. Son frère se leva.

-Bien, tu es mis au courant. Si tu as des choses à cacher, cache les bien. Je trouverais pourquoi tu ne te comportes pas comme un fiancé aimant avec Hinata Hyûga. Sasuke eut un sourire ironique.

-Faut pas être un génie pour deviner. Je ne l'aime pas, c'est tout. Itachi sourit, et quitta la pièce. Sasuke prit un vase et le jeta contre la porte qui venait de se refermer. Naruto entra. Il remarqua tout de suite les éclats de verre sur le tapis, et son frère pâle comme un linge, allongé sur son lit. Le blond se précipita et prit le brun contre lui.

-Sasuke ! Celui-ci lui raconta l'entretien qu'il avait eu avec Itachi. Le renard jura.

-Nom de nom, il complique tout celui là ! C'était pas prévu ça ! Ne t'en fais pas, je m'en occupe.

* * *

Takeo tournait en rond. Devant lui, se tenait Hiashi, Kurenai, Hanabi et Hinata Hyûga. Il ferma les yeux. Pourquoi tout était aussi compliqué ?

-Donc, résumons, Hyûga-sama, vous voudriez conclure une double alliance. Mais je crains que votre deuxième fille ne soit pas encore en âge de se marier.

-Quand elle aura douze ans, elle le sera. Le chef de Uchiwa se retrouva face à un dilemme.

-Faîtes venir Kakashi Hatake. Shikamaru, qui se tenait dans un coin de la pièce sortit. Un silence gêné s'installa. Hanabi espérait de tout son cœur que son père vaincrait le peu de volonté de Takeo Uchiwa, mais Hinata souhaitait le contraire. Les deux jeunes femmes se dévisageaient, s'affrontant du regard. Ce fut Hinata qui perdit. Enfin, le jeune homme aux cheveux argentés entra, et la tension monta d'un cran quand il aperçut Kurenai. Il se surprit à espérer qu'il pourrait obtenir un soutien dans le camp adverse. Car il avait compris pourquoi Le chef Uchiwa l'avait fait venir. Il s'inclina, et s'assit. Takeo toussota, et s'adressa au ninja.

-Hyûga-sama, ici présent, aimerait conclure une double alliance. Il voudrait marier Hanabi-san et Naruto. Le visage de Kakashi prit une teinte blafarde.

-Il faudrait… Comment dire… Examiner la proposition. Hiashi soupira. Cette histoire prenait une tournure qui ne lui plaisait pas. Et avoir un démon dans sa famille ne lui disait rien. Si Hanabi n'avait pas semblé intéressée par le blond, et si Hinata et Sasuke avaient entretenu des rapports meilleurs, jamais il n'aurait accepté de conclure cet hymen. Malgré tout, il devait assurer ses arrières, surtout depuis qu'Orochimaru reprenait ses désirs de conquête. Takeo se leva.

-Bien. Je vais réfléchir à votre proposition. Merci. Les Hyûga se levèrent à leur tour et quittèrent la salle. Kakashi resta seul avec le chef des Uchiwa.

-Je m'oppose formellement à ce mariage.

-Vous n'avez aucun pouvoir de décision. Le Yondaime…

-Ne parlez pas du Yondaime ! Non, il n'aurait pas accepté ce mariage. Le ninja aux cheveux argentés commençait sérieusement à s'énerver.

-Je ne peux pas leur refuser ce mariage, vous comprenez ?

-A moins d'un cas de force majeur.

-Je n'en vois pas. Kakashi leva les yeux au ciel. Décidément.

-Naruto aurait préféré se marier à Haruno Sakura, sans compter que la différence d'âge est bien moindre. Takeo se tourna, de façon à regarder par la fenêtre. Dehors, Naruto et Hinata se promenaient, et Sasuke s'entraînait avec Shikamaru. Le chef de clan soupira. Hinata semblait préférer de beaucoup la compagnie du renard à celle de l'héritier. Kakashi le tira de ses pensées.

-Quand comptez vous lui dire pour ses parents ?

-Je n'en sais rien. Ce mariage complique tout. Et Orochimaru qui refait surface… Je ne pense pas être en mesure de faire un choix.

-Alors demandez lui.

* * *

Quand Kakashi entra dans sa chambre, il y avait déjà quelqu'un d'assis sur son lit. Il soupira et tourna les talons, dans l'intention d'aller ailleurs, mais Kurenai le retint par le bras. Elle obligea l'Hatake à faire demi-tour et à la regarder dans les yeux. Celui-ci tenta de ne pas fixer les prunelles rouges, mais il n'y parvint pas.

-Pourquoi tu me fuis ? Il respira à fond pour se calmer. Il ne devait pas s'énerver. Même si elle le cherchait, il ne devait pas lui dire ce qu'il pensait réellement.

-J'ai essayé de redevenir ton Nii-san, et toi ma Kure-chan, mais tout a changé en 10 ans. Je ne suis certainement plus ton Nii-san, et plus personne ne t'appelle Kure-chan, en t'accompagnant à l'académie. Elle baissa les yeux. Il n'avait pas changé. Mais on ne pouvait pas en dire autant d'elle.

-Tu veux savoir pourquoi j'ai changé ?

-Non. Je veux juste que tu me laisses tranquille. N'importe quelle femme aurait éclaté en sanglots, mais Kurenai n'était pas n'importe quelle femme. Bien au contraire. Elle avait épuisé presque tout son stock de larmes quand il était parti, elle gardait le reste pour sa mort.

-Mais explique toi ! Pourquoi tout n'est comme avant ? Pourquoi est ce que tu ne veux plus que je te considère comme mon Nii-san ? Auparavant, rien qu'à l'idée que je puisse m'égratigner en mission, tu hurlais ! Pourquoi est ce que je te suis aussi indifférente ? Le ninja aux cheveux argentés ferma les yeux avant de répondre. Ca le blessait de devoir dire cela, mais il n'avait pas le choix. Le contraire signifiait les complications et Kakashi détestait les complications.

-Avant, demande toi pourquoi je suis parti. Ou plutôt pourquoi je suis parti sans toi. Il se leva. C'en était trop pour la jeune femme. Elle se leva à son tour et le gifla. Ils se regardèrent quelques secondes et Kurenai baissa les yeux.

-Shizune.

-Non. Tu ne peux pas comprendre. Tu n'as jamais rien compris. La jeune ninja s'écarta. Elle ne le retrouvait plus. Mais qu'était il devenu ? Quelqu'un d'insensible ? Elle poussa la porte et partit en courant, reversant des servantes au passage, ses longs cheveux noirs flottant derrière elle. Kakashi se précipita derrière elle, mais s'arrêta à l'embrasure de la porte. Il était con. Pourquoi lui avait il dit ça ? Il l'appela, mais elle continua de courir, sans s'arrêter, jusqu'à disparaître dans les couloirs. Le ninja rentra. Il la suppliait intérieurement. « Reviens, Kurenai, reviens… C'était une collision, et il y en aura d'autres ! ». Mais la jeune femme avait bel et bien disparu dans les murs du château. Kakashi secoua ses mèches argentées. Elle était bel et bien partie. « Bien. Pars, Kurenai, vis ta vie. Va, Kurenai, va… ». Ses souvenirs lui revenaient. Il se revoyait, en mission avec Kurenai, Anko, Asuma et Genma. Il commandait l'équipe, et Kurenai ne supportait pas ça. Il se revoyait roulant dans les buissons, se battant avec Asuma, pour savoir qui aurait le droit de diriger la prochaine équipe. Mais le Kakashi qui avait tout abandonné n'était plus le même. Il ferma les yeux, et partit vers la chambre de Shizune. Décidément, il avait besoin de soutien.

* * *

Naruto courait entre les fourrés. Il devait absolument trouver Sakura. Quand il déboucha dans la clairière où ils avaient l'habitude de s'entraîner, c'est sur Hanabi qu'il tomba. Celle-ci lui décocha un sourire, et il soupira. Il ne pouvait pas s'éclipser comme ça. Il s'assit dans l'herbe, et fit mine de s'intéresser à un tronc d'arbre. La jeune Hyûga vint s'asseoir à ses côtés. Elle tournait une mèche de cheveux noirs entre ses doigts.

-Tu m'as menti. Tu as 15 ans. Pas 16. Il haussa les épaules. Ca se compliquait.

-Quelle importance.

-Tu m'as menti.

-Et alors ? On n'est pas ensembles que je sache ? Bon, déclara t il en se levant, j'ai des choses à faire.

-Presque.

-Presque quoi ?

-Presque mariés. Il releva dédaigneusement la tête. Elle commençait à l'énerver. Mais il ne répondit pas. Il se retourna, et commença à partir. Elle le laissa faire. Mais au fond d'elle-même, elle avait très bien compris pourquoi il la repoussait. Elle soupira, et maudit en elle-même les deux femmes qui l'empêchaient d'avoir accès au blond. Une jeune servante aux longs cheveux roses, et une héritière aux yeux blancs. Elle se jura que jamais personne d'autre qu'elle n'aurait le renard. Elle aimait Hinata, mais elle aimait Naruto plus que tout. Celui-ci repartit comme il était venu, la laissant seule, ne faisant qu'attiser la haine et la rancœur qu'elle nourrissait.

Quand Naruto trouva enfin Sakura, celle-ci s'entraînait, les mains en sang, les yeux larmoyant, épuisée, au bord de l'hystérie. Il l'arrêta, et fit asseoir. Elle lui sourit et bredouilla un rapide merci. Le visage du blond s'illumina.

-Sakura, j'ai réussi. Tu vas sans doute monter en grade ! Je vais pouvoir t'épouser ! Elle soupira, et remit en place ses longs cheveux. Il s'assit à ses côtés, et la jeune femme s'allongea près de lui, sa tête sur les genoux du jeune homme. Il caressa quelques mèches.

-Sakura, ça ne me dérange pas, pour Sasuke. Je sais très bien qu'on n'est pas… Enfin… On est des amis d'enfance. Mais je préfère t'épouser toi, plutôt que cette pimbêche. Et ça te permettrait d'avoir un niveau de vie plus élevé. Mon père veut organiser un bal pour l'anniversaire d'Itachi, et je compte en profiter. Il ne pourra pas refuser, c'est gagné d'avance. Il la serra contre lui. Lui aussi voyait des avantages. Ses pensées s'égarèrent près d'une jeune femme aux yeux blancs. Aux cheveux noirs. Hyûga Hinata.

* * *

Hiashi regardait Takeo d'un air grave. Les complications arrivaient. Le front nuageux du chef de clan des Uchiwa ne disait rien de bon à l'Hyûga. Celui-ci se leva à son tour.

-Uchiwa-sama, cette nouvelle met le mariage de nos enfants au second plan.

-Au contraire. Nous avons besoin d'alliés. Personne ne serait assez fou pour tenter de renverser une alliance Uchiwa/Hyûga. Le règne d'Orochimaru à la capitale convient très bien à ces traîtres…

-Parlez plus bas ! L'Hyûga était réellement inquiet. Il se tourna vers le garde, et lui demanda e répéter ses informations.

-L'Akatsuki a infiltré tout le pays, seigneur. Ils se cachent partout. Leurs pouvoirs sont décuplés, et ils possèdent des alliés partout. Cette guilde d'assassins est beaucoup plus importante que prévue.

-Nous ne pouvons plus nous permettre de les ignorer, Uchiwa-sama.

-Hum… Décris moi la liste de leur pouvoir. Shino s'exécuta, et décrit l'agilité, le pouvoir de se rendre invisible et de changer leur visage, ainsi que l'ouïe extraordinaire de ceux qui appartenaient à cette secte égoïste et démoniaque. Puis, le jeune garde se retira. Hiashi se rassit.

-Takeo. Celui-ci sursauta. L'autre l'avait appelé par son prénom. Il le regarda, et soupira.

-Votre fils adoptif. Tôt ou tard, l'Akatsuki tentera de le retrouver. En plus de chasser les démons, il y a une autre raison.

-Laquelle ?

-Ne jouez pas l'innocent. La mère de cet enfant aurait dû savoir qu'on ne quitte pas l'Akatsuki.

-Comment ça ?

-C'est l'Akatsuki qui vous quitte. Le père adoptif baissa les yeux. Tout ce qu'il avait voulu ignorer pendant des années revenait. Mais si quiconque essayait de s'en prendre à Naruto… Uchiwa Takeo était près à donner sa vie pour ses fils. Ses deux fils. Sasuke et Naruto.

* * *

Hinata s'entretenait avec sa sœur. Elle tentait de consoler celle-ci. La cadette était jalouse de sa sœur. Pourtant, c'était elle qui la consolait, qui remplaçait la mère disparue. Hinata soupira. Sa sœur d'habitude si joyeuse, qui commandait tout d'un claquement de doigts. Mais là, c'était une petite fille qui s'égosillait dans le bras d'une confidente. L'Aînée le serra contre elle. Mais elle se sentait plus qu'hypocrite.

-Dis, Hina-chan… T'es sûre que c'est passager ? Parce que je suis fatiguée ? Ca disparaîtra, hein ? Hinata sentit son cœur se serrer.

-Oui ? Hana-chan. Ne t'en fais pas. Ca passera. Ne t'en préoccupe plus. Ca ne doit rien changer… Sa voix s'étrangla. Sans l'avoir jamais ressenti, elle-même, l'amour, elle savait que sa sœur commençait à aimer le renard. Elle comprenait. Mais ce qu'elle ne savait pas, c'était si elle faisait croire à sa sœur que ça passerait par jalousie, ou au contraire, pour la protéger. Elle passa sa main dans les longs cheveux bruns emmêlés de la jeune fille. Hinata regarda par la fenêtre. Hanabi était bien plus précoce. C'était elle qui aurait du naître en premier. Tout le monde s'intéressait à l'héritière, mais celle-ci avait envie de crier aux autres de regarder sa petite sœur, et pas elle. Mais dans le cas du blond, c'était différent. Sans savoir pourquoi, Hinata n'avait absolument pas envie de laisser le moindre avantage à Hanabi. Et elle culpabilisait.

* * *

Sakura et Tenten étaient assises aux côtés de Kaede, toutes deux soupirantes. La nuit était tombée depuis bien longtemps, et Kaede semblait sur le point de s'endormir. Du haut de ses 14 ans, elle était encore une enfant.

-T'as vachement de chance, n'empêche. Il est beau gosse ce Gaara… soupira Tenten.

-Ton Neji n'est pas mal non plus. Rit Kaede en lui adressant un clin d'œil. Les deux jeunes femmes parlèrent un moment, avant de se tourner d'un seul coupe la tête vers Sakura. Celle-ci tournait une mèche de cheveux entre ses doigts. Elle observait la nuit.

-Et toi, Saku-chan ? T'as des vues sur quelqu'un ? Sakura regarda Kaede avec un air incrédule, avant de soupirer.

-Non. Et je n'ai pas envie d'en avoir.

-M'ouais… C'est ce que tu dis, ça… Marmonna Tenten. Et Naruto-sama, alors ? Kaede leva les sourcils. Sakura et Naruto ? C'était impossible. Mais la jeune femme éclata de rire et sortit. Elle quitta le château et resta debout devant l'onde, voyant le lac s'étendre devant elle, noir et terrifiant. Elle sentit soudainement des bras la serrer. Elle vit des mèches noires se soulever au rythme du vent et sentit un souffle dans sa nuque. Elle n'osait pas espérer. Etait ce lui ? Elle voulut se retourner, mais sa voix l'en dissuada.

-Ce n'est pas prudent de rester seule en pleine nuit…

-Sasuke-kun, vous ne devriez pas être ici. Le jeune haussa les épaules. Regarder le lac, serrant Sakura contre lui, sentant l'odeur de ses cheveux, voyant les étoiles… Il resserra ses bras autour des épaules de la servante. Elle se taisait, profitant de l'instant. Au bout d'un moment, il embrassa ses cheveux, et se détacha, retournant vers le château. Sakura ne se retourna pas.

* * *

Sasuke serrait convulsivement la couverture contre lui. Pourquoi ? Pourquoi son frère le manipulait il aussi facilement ? Devait il parler de l'Akatsuki à son père ? Non, ce n'était sans doute qu'un groupuscule sans importance… et pourtant… Il donna un coup dans la monture du lit. Il entendit la porte s'ouvrir. Shikamaru s'installa à côté de lui. Il avait les cheveux détachés, et ses yeux étaient brillants. Pas besoin d'être Shizune pour comprendre qu'il était malade. Le ninja s'assit aux côtés de celui qu'il considérait comme son frère, et lui passa une main dans les cheveux.

-Shika…

-Qu'est ce qu'il y a ? C'est Elle ? Sasuke releva la tête et gémit.

-Pourquoi est ce que tout le monde devine ?

-Tu veux un conseil ?

-Rien à faire des conseils ! Le jeune brun plongea sous sa couette. Shikamaru soupira, et attendit patiemment qu'il émerge. C'était principalement pour sa patience qu'il avait été choisi comme ami par l'Uchiwa.

-moi, je te dis, marries toi à Hinata, et Naruto épouseras Sakura.

-Quoi ? La colère montait aux joues de l'héritier. Le Nara eut un sourire.

-Galère… Tu comprends pas. Naruto a des vues sur ta fiancée, et toi sur la sienne. Vous pourrez faire des échanges sans que personne ne s'en aperçoive. Sasuke eut un rire nerveux. Décidemment… Il devenait fou. Shikamaru lui proposait de faire une double infidélité.

* * *

Un jeune homme d'environ 12 ans se tenait devant l'académie. Il passa une main dans ses cheveux, et soupira derrière son masque. Que faisait elle donc ? Enfin, la lourde porte s'ouvrit, et les élèves les plus jeunes s'éparpillèrent. Dernière, comme à son habitude, elle apparut, ses longs cheveux noirs flottant derrière elle. Il sourit, cessa de triturer ses cheveux, et s'avança vers elle. Il la prit dans ses bras, et la serra contre lui, comme un grand frère, l'étouffant à moitié. Elle lui sourit et le repoussa doucement. Il lui prit les mains.

-Alors ? Elle baissa les yeux. Il soupira, et serra plus fort les mains blanches. Tant pis. Mais soudainement, elle rejeta ses longs cheveux en arrière et exhiba fièrement un bandeau au motif de feuille. Il sourit.

-Ne me refait plus jamais ça !

-Tu as cru un seul instant que je pourrais ne pas l'avoir ? Il haussa les épaules, et elle se jeta sur lui, le faisant tomber, pour le chatouiller jusqu'à ce qu'il crie grâce. Alors qu'il se tordait par terre, la jeune fille tentant de le maintenir, une voix douce se fit entendre.

-Eh, ne le tue pas, quand même, je voudrais le faire peur moi-même. Elle desserra son emprise sur Kakashi, et la nouvelle arrivante se pencha, avant d'embrasser le jeune homme.

-Humf ! Kurenai ! Attends, tu vas la traumatiser ! La jeune femme tira la langue à la jeune diplômée de l'académie. Celle-ci leur sourit.

-A demain, Nii-san ! Au fait, tiens ! Elle lui tandis un petit pendentif en forme de kunaï. Puis, Elle partit en courant, montrant à tous son bandeau. Kurenai se retourna vers son petit ami.

-Nii-san… Elle l'embrassa de nouveau. Derrière eux, une vois narquoise retentit.

- Dites, vous ne pourriez pas aller ailleurs que devant l'académie ? Kurenai se releva, et sauta au cou du nouvel arrivant.

-Obito ! Puis, elle adressa un signe de la main à la fille qui l'accompagnait et disparut par le chemin qu'avait emprunté la petite brune. Obito aida son ami à se relever.

-Alors, t'es allé chercher la petite ? Elle l'a eu son bandeau ?

-Bien sûr qu'est ce que tu crois ? C'est moi qui l'entraîne, quand même ! La jeune fille ricana, et Kakashi lui jeta un regard ironique. Rin et lui avaient toujours eu des différents sur les entraînements. Mais ils s'adoraient malgré tout. Obito soupira.

-Que tu l'entraînes ou pas, je suis sûr qu'un jour, elle sera une grande ninja.

Kakashi se réveilla en sursaut. Pourquoi avait il rêvé de ce moment de sa vie. Il se leva, et alla se passer de l'eau froide sur le visage. Rin, Obito, Kurenai, elle… Il voulait tous les oublier. Pourquoi tout lui revenait il ? Il serra convulsivement les mains sur une petite boîte qu'il gardait toujours sur sa table de chevet. 18 ans, déjà… Elle en avait 29, maintenant. Il espérait sincèrement qu'elle était heureuse. Il regarda les étoiles. « J'espère ne pas trop t'avoir pourri la vie… Pardon… »

* * *

5e chapitre fini. Pourquoi Itachi est il méchant ? C'est une des deux grandes questions de ce chapitre! Quand à la deuxième...

Qui est la petite brune ? vous avez d'abord pensé à Kurenai ? C'est normal, c'était fait exprès. Mais vous savez que ce n'est pas elle. Ni Rin. alors, si vous avez une idée... Reviews ? Même si vous n'en avez pas, d'ailleurs! lol

Kiss


	6. Chapter 6: On ne quitte pas l'Akatsuki

REPONSE AUX REVIEWS:

Ridelliz: Et non, ce n'est pas Shizune... Ah ah ah... Suspens, suspens... Merci pour ta reviews

Tafolpamadlaine: /mode nyeux en coeur/ Quelqu'un adore ma fics... /se prend une claque de la bêta/ Bon, je compte faire encore une ptite dizaine de chapitres... Mais s'il faut tout résoudre, alors, je ferais bien de m'y mettre... Bon, je rassure, la fille, c'est pas un personnage très connu, et je n'ai trouvé son nom que sur internet alors... Je suis pas sure du nom. Mais je sais qui c'est quand même!lol Eh oui, manque plus que Neji...

Azuline-sama: Hanabi qui se rabat sur le prêtre... Pas mal comme idée... Mais pour l'instant, j'ai bsoin qu'elle coure encore derrière Naruto pour un petit moment... lol. C'est un personnage de Naruto, mais il n'apparaît qu'une fois je crois. Allez j'aide, c'est dans le volume 15 ou 16. Eh oui, Kakashi est le seul adulte un peu normal... C'est ti pas consternant ? lol

Sarah: Eh eh... Bonne question! Je pense que oui... Mais on ne sait jamais... L'imagnation de mon cerveau déjanté peut se mettre en marche... Itachi, où étais tu ce soir là ? lol

Yokho: Bon j'avoue, j'avais du mal à caser l'Akatsuki... MaIs j'ai réussi! Hanabi joue t elle un rôle ? très bonne question... La suite au prochain numéro!

Yune-chan66: Hanabi t'énerve ? C'est bien le but! lol. Mais va t elle redevenir la gentille petite soeur d'Hinata ? lool

Cynthia23 : Ca veut dire koi, le "enfin" ? lol. Jai quand même du mal avec ces deux là, entre Sasuke le glaçon, et Sakura du genre "J suis une servante et lui un prince, c'est pas possible..." rah la la... Le métier d'auteur est terrible.mdr

Coralie: Vive l'amour fraternel... Lol. Bon, désolée pour le retard.

Argentia26: Merci! Les couples arrivent, ils arrivent...

Littleange54: Mais malgré ça, il a même pas réussi à décder cette andouille de Sasuke! Rah la la... C'est encore à moi de faire tout le sale boulot. lol

* * *

Série: Naruto 

Auteur: MOI! La seule, l'unique Névrosée de Konoha! lol

Couples: Banals... Affligeants... SasuSaku, NaruHina, shikaTema, NejiTen, GaaKae et un Ita... Jvous dirais pas!

Autre: Désolée pour le retard mais j'étais en vacances deux semaines à la neige alors... Pas d'ordinateur, pas de télé... Est ce que je dois avouer que ça ne m'a pas manqué ? Mes mangas m'ont suffi lol.

Pour la fille, relisez l'enterrement du 3e Hokage. Quand Kakashi croise une fille qui dépose des fleurs pour Hayate. Sur internet, "on" raconte qu'elle s'appelle Archiza. J'ai utilisé ce nom... Bonne vacances

Chapitre 6 : On ne quitte pas l'Akatsuki. C'est elle qui vous quitte. 

Que faire quand on s'appelle Hinata Hyûga, qu'on a 16 ans, et qu'en plus d'être l'héritière du plus puissant domaine du pays, on est fiancée à Sasuke Uchiwa ? Hinata soupira en observant la fenêtre. Elle avait toujours aimé regarder la nuit. Elle entendit la porte s'ouvrir, et Hanabi entra. Elle s'assit sur le lit et sa sœur vint la rejoindre. La jeune fille fixait les tentures du lit à baldaquin, laissant l'aînée lui caresser les cheveux. La servante d'Hanabi, une jeune fille blonde nommée Yuki entra dans la pièce.

-Hanabi-sama, quelqu'un désire vous parler. La jeune Hyûga se leva, et embrassa sa sœur avant de rejoindre sa chambre. Yuki arrangea son kimono et fit entrer le visiteur. La brune l'observa quelques instants, et parvint à la conclusion qu'elle ne le connaissait pas, mais qu'il était certainement de la famille Uchiwa. Il possédait son sharigan, rouge sang, et ses longs cheveux noirs étaient retenus en queue de cheval. Il était beau, et Hanabi le classa en troisième position dans son top 50, après Naruto et Neji.

-A qui ais-je l'honneur ?

-Uchiwa Itachi. Il semblait taciturne. Mais cela ne dérangeait aucunement la cadette Hyûga.

-Que me vaut le plaisir de votre visite ? Il leva les yeux au ciel. Dieu que c'était compliqué. Et risqué. Expliquer ça à une gamine. Mais il comptait sur son cerveau machiavélique et surtout sur l'amour qu'Hanabi portait à Naruto pour réussir.

-Es-tu au courant qu'il existe une guilde d'assassins aux pouvoirs très particuliers nommée l'Akatsuki ?

-Oui. Mon père et mon futur beau-père tentent en vain pour l'instant de l'éradiquer. Pourquoi ?

-Il faut avoir des héritages génétiques pour avoir certains des talents. Et ces « talents » sautent parfois plusieurs générations.

-Et ?

-Nous avons des espions partout. Et ton « futur mari » a des dons importants. L'Akatsuki, et moi-même, souhaitons qu'il rejoigne nos rangs.

-Naruto n'est pas un assassin.

-Mais toi aussi tu as ces dons. Continua Itachi, nullement gêné par l'intervention d'Hanabi.

-Vous voulez que je vous rejoigne, et que j'endoctrine Naruto.

-Oui. Surtout que votre mariage semble plus qu'incertain. Protégés par l'Akatsuki, vous pourriez vous marier. Cet argument convainquit la jeune femme.

-Bien, je réfléchirais à votre proposition. Le jeune homme s'inclina, et sortit. Hanabi s'allongea. Avoir Naruto au prix de plusieurs meurtres, était-ce vraiment ce qu'elle voulait ? Yuki entra, et s'assit aux côtés de sa maîtresse. Elle lui caressa les cheveux.

-N'y allez pas. Murmura t elle doucement aux oreilles de la jeune femme. Hanabi se releva.

-Tu en fais partie. Yuki acquiesça. Elle était née dans l'Akatsuki et elle la servirait toute sa vie. Sinon, elle mourrait. Tous ceux qui avaient quitté l'organisation secrète était morts. Elle expliqua brièvement à sa maîtresse tous les enjeux.

-Dans l'Akatsuki, presque tout le monde est de la même famille. Et Naruto-sama en fait partie. Du côté de sa mère. Elle avait essayé de fuir l'Akatsuki. Mais ils l'ont retrouvée. Hanabi ne comprenait plus. Elle n'était pas au courant de l'adoption.

-La femme d'Uchiwa-sama appartenait à l'Akatsuki ?

-pff… Non, laisse, tu ne peux pas comprendre. Yuki avait quitté son rôle de servante. Elle appartenait à la famille Kimuto tout de même. Servante n'était qu'un rôle comme une autre, demandé par ses supérieurs. Elle sortit de la chambre et rejoignit Itachi. Celui-ci était appuyé contre le mur.

-Alors ? Elle haussa les épaules.

-Est on obligés de l'utiliser ?

-Non. Mais ce serait mieux. Et je n'ai pas mon mot à dire. Il caressa une des mèches blondes de la jeune fille.

-Doit on commencer l'opération ? Ou faut il attendre que Naruto apprenne qui est son père ? Itachi haussa un sourcil. Ils avaient tout le temps. Il attira la jeune femme à lui pour toute réponse.

-Tu devrais reprendre tes traits normaux. Le visage de la jeune femme perdit ses courbes enfantines, les petites taches de rousseurs disparurent, les cheveux jaunes paille devinrent blonds platine et s'allongèrent, les yeux prirent une teinte azur, et ses formes devinrent plus féminines, faisant de la jeune fille une belle jeune femme. Itachi attendait patiemment la fin de la métamorphose. Quand celle-ci fut terminée, il l'enlaça.

-Itachi-kun… Vous ne devriez pas batifoler avec une servante…

-Yuki… Tu sais très bien que tu vaux bien plus qu'une servante… Il l'embrassa passionnément, jusqu'à ce que des pas dans le couloir obligent la jeune femme à le repousser et à regagner la chambre d'Hanabi, reprenant ses traits enfantins. Itachi resta là à soupirer, passant son doigt sur ses lèvres.

Kakashi regarda Takeo avec étonnement. Celui-ci soupira. Il s'assit dans son fauteuil, et fit signe au ninja de prendre place. Celui-ci s'exécuta, et attendit. L'Uchiwa regardait par la fenêtre. Il pensait à Itachi, à Sasuke, et surtout, au Yondaime dont il avait toujours été jaloux.

-Dites le lui. On ne pourra pas lui cacher plus longtemps. Surtout si l'Akatsuki a décidé de faire valoir ses droits sur sa personne. Je ne te cache pas que je protégerais Naruto coûte que coûte contre cette organisation. Kakashi se releva et prit congé. Il traversa les couloirs, cherchant Naruto, pour lui apprendre son histoire.

Quand enfin il le trouva, Naruto se reposait, à l'orée de la forêt. Le ninja aux cheveux argentés s'assit à ses côtés.

-Naruto. J'ai des choses sur ton passé à te révéler. Tu connais le Yondaime.

-Oui. Kakashi hésita un instant. C'était impossible à dire. Mais il décida de se lancer.

-C'était ton père. Les yeux bleus s'agrandirent de stupeur. Kakashi soupira. Il avait manqué de tact…

-Comment ? Mais… Uchiwa-sama…

-Ton père adoptif. Naruto se leva d'un bond. Il jeta un regard furieux à son senseï. Il ne pouvait pas y croire.

-Vous mentez ! Ce n'est pas vrai ! Vous mentez ! Il partit en courant. Toute sa vie s'effondrait. Il était le fils du Yondaime… Il n'était pas le fils de Père… Il n'avait pas tué sa mère en naissant. Mais pourquoi lui avait on menti ? Il buta soudainement dans quelqu'un. Il releva la tête, près à repartir en courant, mais la jeune femme lui attrapa le bras.

-Lâchez moi ! Savez vous qui je suis ? Elle sourit, et lui jeta un regard ironique.

-Oui. Même mieux que toi. Puisque tu n'es pas la personne que tu crois être. Il leva les yeux, et examina la jeune femme blonde. Il ne croyait pas l'avoir déjà vu.

-Qui es tu ?

-Kimuto Yuki. J'appartiens à l'Akatsuki. Tu apprendras bien vite qui nous sommes. En attendant, tu as nos dons. Nous te proposons de rejoindre nos rangs. A vrai dire, tu n'as pas le choix. Mais tu peux venir librement. Bonne chance. Adieu. Ah, une dernière chose. Nous sommes au courant des sentiments qui te relient à certaines personnes. S'il te venait l'envie de t'enfuir, Uchiwa Sasuke, Hyûga Hinata, Haruno Sakura et Hyûga Neji, ainsi que Inuzuka Kiba pourrait en souffrir… Fais les bons choix. Pour toi et les autres. Elle disparut dans le brouillard, laissant le renard seul. Alors comme ça, il devait rejoindre l'organisation que son père adoptif combattait ? Il la rejoindrait s'il le fallait, pour sauver ses amis, et pour découvrir la vérité. Sur sa mère. Sur le Yondaime. Il leva les yeux vers le ciel.

-Tu t'es bien fichu de moi ! Papa, hein ? Tu m'as abandonné. De sang-froid. Tu m'as condamné au mensonge. J'aurais été ton fils, j'aurais pu épouser qui je voulais, et commander chez moi ! Traître ! Il partit en courant. De grosses larmes coulaient de ses yeux, comme lorsqu'il avait fait une très grosse bêtise, étant enfant. Il s'assit au bord du fleuve. Sasuke n'était pas son frère. Il n'était pas un Uchiwa. Désormais, il s'appelait Naruto Uzumaki, et Naruto Uchiwa était loin derrière lui. Repliant ses genoux contre lui, il s'aperçut que sa vie avait changé à jamais. Puisqu'il était le fils du Yondaime, c'était à lui de rétablir son honneur, et de démettre Orochimaru du trône qu'il s'était injustement approprié, 15 ans auparavant.

Une tombe. Des larmes. De la pluie. Kakashi leva les yeux. Même le ciel pleurait. Il pleurait la perte d'un ninja valeureux. Il baissa les yeux. A ses côtés, deux jeunes filles pleuraient. Il passa son bras autour des épaules d'une ninja aux cheveux châtains. Elle n'avait pas plus de 13 ans. Elle sanglota de plus belle et le ninja aux cheveux argentés la prit dans ses bras. Il n'avait jamais aimé la voir pleurer. Ses larmes se mêlaient à la pluie, et elle ne faisait rien pour les cacher. Elle leva la main, et caressa la cicatrice encore fraîche du jeune homme. Il ferma l'œil et le r'ouvrit, dévoilant son sharigan récent. La jeune femme le serra plus contre elle.

-Obito… il sentit son cœur se serrer. Rin avait tout perdu avec la mort de son coéquipier.

-Pardonne moi. Tout est de ma faute. Elle secoua la tête. Sa bonne humeur s'en était allée aussi vite que le beau temps. Ses yeux se mouillèrent. Rin malheureuse était la dernière chose qu'il voulait connaître. Il lui passa un bras autour de la taille et ils regardèrent ensembles le clan de la victime déposer des fleurs, et les ninjas les plus valeureux défiler. Quand ils se retrouvèrent seuls ou presque, Kakashi se tourna vers Kurenai.

-Ramène Archiza chez elle. La brune acquiesça et prit la main de l'adolescente. Elles quittèrent le cimetière, laissant les deux coéquipiers du mort devant sa stèle funéraire. Sur la tombe, la photo de leur ami leur souriait, de son sourire moqueur, presque indifférent. Rin s'agrippa un peu plus à la taille de Kakashi. Celui-ci resserra son emprise sur les bras de la jeune femme. Il sentait les cheveux châtains lui chatouiller le cou. Seuls dans le grand cimetière, ils observaient une stèle. Plusieurs minutes plus tard, ils furent rejoints par un jeune homme blond. Celui-ci leur caressa les cheveux et observa la tombe quelques instants.

-Obito… C'était un bon élève, pourtant…

-Senseï… Qu'est ce qu'on va faire sans lui ? Le blond s'agenouilla et toucha la stèle du bout des doigts.

-La vie reprendra son cours et ses droits. Ce n'est pas la dernière mort d'un de tes proches que tu connaîtras, Rin… Mais jamais on ne l'oubliera. Le Yondaime se releva, et disparut dans le brouillard. Kakashi jeta un dernier coup d'œil à la tombe.

-Viens, Rin, je vais te ramener chez toi.

-Non… elle ne voulait pas rentrer. Parce que ses parents enfonceraient le couteau dans la plaie. Le ninja soupira. Il vivait seul depuis la mort de son père. Il souleva la jeune fille, la prit sur ses épaules, et quitta le cimetière. En plus de la pluie, les larmes de Rin coulaient dans son cou.

Quand il déposa Rin sur le canapé, la recouvrant d'une couverture, elle tremblait de froid. Il alla faire du thé, essuyant les larmes d'enfant qui coulaient de ses yeux, et de son sharigan. Quand il revint, et qu'il s'assit à côté de son amie, celle-ci s'étaient déjà endormie, parfois secouée de spasmes dans son sommeil. Kakashi passa une main dans ses cheveux argentés et soupira. Décidément. Après son père, son meilleur ami. Le ciel lui en voulait donc à ce point ?

Kakashi se prit la tête entre les mains. L'enterrement de son meilleur ami lui revenait. Après Kurenai et Archiza, voilà qu'Obito et Rin émergeaient à leur tour… Il avait envie de demander à la femme d'Hiashi ce qu'était devenue Rin, mais il n'osait pas. C'aurait admettre son passé. Juste ce qu'il ne voulait pas. Absolument pas. Pas le moins du monde. Il donna un coup de poing dans le miroir en face de lui. Ce maudit sharigan… Obito… Rin… Archiza… Il saisit la petite boîte sur sa table de chevet, et retira le pendentif qu'il n'avait plus mit depuis 10 ans. Ce petit kunaï en pierre bleue… Il ferma les yeux. Il avait tellement envie de le passer autour de son cou, rien qu'une seule fois… Mais il ne pouvait pas, il n'avait pas le droit, son passé avait disparu, et il ne reviendrait jamais.

Hinata ferma les yeux. Pourquoi ne venait il pas ? Pourquoi ? Que lui avait elle fait ? Elle fit jouer un kunaï dans une de ses mains. C'aurait été si facile… Le retourner contre son sein, et appuyer, juste une fois, rapidement… Pourquoi pas ? Mais elle ne pouvait pas le faire. Elle ne voulait pas déshonorer son clan, et puis elle n'avait pas le courage. Mais une autre raison pointait plus que tout. Une raison qu'elle n'avouerait à personne, pas même à elle-même. Elle ne voulait pas perdre Naruto. Elle ne voulait pas le laisser à sa sœur. Elle se leva, et défroissa ses vêtements. Elle fit quelques signes avec les mains.

-BYAKUGAN. Elle le tourna vers la chambre de Naruto. En boxer et T-shirt, assis à son bureau, il lisait. Il étudiait, mais quoi ? Cela faisait trois jours qu'il ne venait plus. Et elle n'avait pas le cœur à s'entraîner sans lui. Elle rentra, et Kiba lui prit la main pour la reconduire. Alors qu'il allait emprunter un couloir, elle stoppa et indiqua la direction contraire. Il fronça les sourcils.

-Vous voulez vous rendre chez Sasuke-sama ? La jeune femme rosit. Toute fiancée normale aurait esquissé un sourire, mais elle n'avait pas du tout pensé à voir Sasuke. Elle secoua la tête.

-Non. Je voudrais voir Naruto. Le garde eut un sourire espiègle. Il reprit la main de la princesse, et la conduit jusqu'à la porte. La brune frappa trois coups, et entra. A la lueur d'une lampe à huile, le blond étudiait les codes ninjas. Elle vint s'asseoir à ses côtés, et lui demanda ce qu'il faisait. Il ne leva pas les yeux de son travail.

-je cherche à nous délivrer de nos mariages respectifs. Il ne lui parla pas des recherches qu'il entreprenait sur l'Akatsuki. La jeune femme mit quelques secondes à enregistrer l'information.

-Alors c'est décidé ?

-Presque.

-Hanabi… Hinata releva les yeux vers le renard. Celui-ci esquissa un sourire douloureux. Il aurait voulu que cet instant ne cesse jamais… Qu'elle continue à le regarder, que jamais elle ne le quitte. Il baissa les yeux.

-Comme quoi, personne n'échappe à son destin…

-Mais… Personne ne peut te donne d'ordres, Naruto ! Personne ! Tu es assez fort pour décider par toi-même ! Le blond rougit. Elle ferma les yeux.

-est ce que je peux dormir ici ? Il fronça les sourcils. Mais acquiesça.

-Oui. Tu prendras mon lit et toi le canapé. Mais tu ferais bien d'aller chercher tes affaires.

-Non. Ma sœur guette mon retour.

-Bon. Je vais te prêter quelque chose. Naruto sortit et prévint Kiba.

-Je vous préviendrais si quelqu'un arrive. Tu ne sais pas ce que vous risquez tous les deux. Quand il rentra à l'intérieur, Hinata portait déjà le pyjama trop grand pour elle et était accoudée à la fenêtre. Il la rejoignit et l'entoura de ses bras, fourrant son visage dans les cheveux noirs. Elle se retourna, et se serra contre l'Uzumaki. Celui-ci plongea son regard océan dans les yeux d'un blanc pur de la jeune Hyûga. Elle avait une tête de moins que lui et il dut se pencher pour être à sa hauteur. Ils restèrent quelques minutes comme ça, enlacés, la flamme vacillante de la bougie éclairant leurs visages à tour de rôle. Naruto avança son visage, et ses lèvres capturèrent celles d'Hinata, qui ferma les yeux, profitant de l'instant.

Dans le parc, en pleine nuit noire, Kakashi observait une fenêtre du château. Une fenêtre par laquelle on pouvait voir deux enfants échanger leur premier baiser. Le ninja sourit. Il n'avait pas réussi à les séparer. Malgré tous ses efforts pour les protéger, ils s'étaient tout de même réunis. Mais ni Hinata, ni Naruto ne savait que la route sur laquelle ils s'étaient engagés était longue et périlleuse.

Le blond embrassa la jeune femme sur le front avant d'éteindre la lumière, et de se coucher sur le canapé. Avant de s'allonger, il observa une dernière fois la jeune brune dormant dans le lit à baldaquin, à quelques mètres de lui. Il replia la couverture sur lui, et ferma les yeux. Dans le château, tout dormait.

Yuki soupira. Enlever Haruno Sakura pour le compte de l'Akatsuki ne lui disait absolument rien qui vaille. Elle défia Itachi du regard et celui-ci soupira. Quand elle avait une idée en tête, l'obéissance absolue imposée par leur organisation passait au second plan.

-Bon, d'accord. On n'enlève pas Sakura Haruno. T'es contente ?

-Oui, très, Ita-kun… La jeune fille le serra contre elle. Il sourit. Yuki était vraiment une petite peste. Mais il avait toujours aimé les filles comme ça. Il l'embrassa.

-Tu te charges des menaces, alors ? Orochimaru va tenter de retrouver l'héritier du Yondaime pour le tuer… Il faut qu'il nous ait rejoints avant. Elle acquiesça, et posa ses lèvres fines sur celles d' l'Uchiwa, avant de se rendre invisible, et de quitter la chambre sans un bruit. Elle éprouvait une vive sympathie pour Naruto. Et après tout, ils étaient cousins. Mais dans l'Akatsuki, presque tout le monde avait des liens de parenté. Elle n'avait pas envie de contraindre le blond, mais c'était ça, ou perdre la vie.

Naruto poussa la porte du bureau, et s'inclina devant son père adoptif. Celui-ci lui fit signe de s'asseoir en face de lui. Le moment des explications qu'il craignait tant était arrivé. Il regarda son fils, celui qu'il avait élevé, cette chevelure blonde et ce visage souriant, ce garçon espiègle qui mettait de l'animation dans le château.

-Père. Je voudrais en savoir plus.

-Plus sur quoi ? La voix du chef se brisa. Il voyait SON fils partir, son renardeau s'éloigner… Il se revit, prenant l'enfant que Kakashi lui tendait, un bébé à peine âgé de 6 mois… Et à présent, il avait devant lui un beau jeune homme de 15 ans, qui attendait des explications sur son passé.

-Sur mes parents. Sur l'Akatsuki.

-Ton père est le Yondaime. Il est mort le jour de ta naissance, en combattant un démon renard. Ta mère, Meï Uzumaki, appartenait à l'Akatsuki. Quand elle a rencontré ton père… Elle a voulu quitter l'organisation et l'a épousé en secret. Mais… Ils l'ont retrouvée. Et tu avais quelques jours… Un filet incolore et salé coulait des yeux de Takeo Uchiwa. Jamais il n'aurait imaginé que c'était si dur. Et il aimait beaucoup Meï. Elle ressemblait tellement à Megumi…

-Continuez. La voix était empreinte de froideur.

-Sa mort est restée un secret. On t'a confié à Hatake Kakashi, qui t'a amené ici. Il savait que ma femme était morte quelques jours après Meï. Je t'ai adopté, et ai fait croire que ma femme était morte en te mettant au monde. Ca m'arrangeait, je ne voulais pas révéler la cause réelle de sa mort… Elle est tombée dans une embuscade tendue par l'Akatsuki, parce qu'elle en savait trop… Une fois de plus, la voix se brisa. Il haïssait cette guilde du fond de son être, organisation qui lui avait tout pris, et sa femme, et son ami, et sa sœur de cœur, et qui, alors qu'il ne le savait pas, avait déjà pris son fils aîné. Naruto baissa les yeux. On voulait qu'il rejoigne l'organisation qui avait assassiné sa mère. Takeo laissa échapper un sanglot. Le blond ne l'avait jamais vu pleurer, et cela le troublait profondément.

-Maintenant, Orochimaru a usurpé ton trône… Et l'Akatsuki te réclame, sous prétexte que… Enfin, à cause du sang que Meï portait dans ses veines et qu'elle t'a transmis.

La nuit était tombée. Devant l'onde du lac, Kurenai attendait. Kakashi avait quelque chose à lui demander, mais quoi ? Elle se leva, et passa une main dans ses cheveux noirs. Il avait bien changé. Derrière elle, une branche craqua. Elle se retourna, et le vit apparaître. Le cœur battant, elle le regarda s'approcher, et s'arrêter à quelques mètres d'elle. Ils s'observèrent quelques instants, l'un en face de l'autre. « Que voulais tu me dire ? ». La phrase était sortie toute seule des deux côtés. Deux regards surpris se rencontrèrent.

-Comment ? Shizune m'a dit que tu voulais me parler.

-Genma m'a dit que tu devais me demander quelque chose. Ils se regardèrent, incrédules, chacun persuadé que l'autre mentait. Kakashi prit son courage à deux mains.

-Kurenai. Est-ce que tu sais ce qu'est devenu Rin ? Celle-ci baissa les yeux. Elle n'avait absolument pas envie de répondre, et de creuser par la même occasion l'écart qui la séparait du ninja.

-Tu l'aimes ? Il sourit.

-Non. Elle s'approcha, et lui prit les mains.

-Nii-san… Il soupira, partagé entre l'envie de la prendre dans ses bras, et celle de repartir, loin d'elle, loin de tout, de se faire ermite et de disparaître à jamais. Soudain, elle se jeta dans ses bras. Il la serra contre lui, cédant à sa première impulsion. Il caressa les cheveux noirs qui descendaient en cascade sur les épaules de la jeune femme.

-Kure-chan… Elle le serra plus fort.

-Je suis vraiment désolée pour Rin… Pardonne moi… Il la repoussa, pour pouvoir voir son visage.

-Qu'est ce qu'elle est devenue ? Kurenai secoua la tête, elle ne voulait pas répondre.

-Qu'est elle devenue ! Réponds !

-Elle est devenue tueuse à gages… Et l'Akatsuki la recherche. Le ninja copieur s'éloigna légèrement de son amie et la regarda, frappé d'horreur.

-Et tu ne me dis ça que maintenant ? Elle est en sursis, peut être déjà morte ! Il s'était mis à crier. Sans un regard pour Hyûga Kurenai, il partit en courant. Il devait retrouver son amie d'enfance. Et tous ceux qui se dresseraient sur son chemin mourraient. L'Akatsuki la recherchait, qu'à cela ne tienne. Il était prêt à défier n'importe qui. Même Uchiwa Itachi.

« Je m'appelle Uchiwa Naruto. Ou plutôt Uzumaki Naruto. Uchiwa, c'est du passé. Je dois m'efforcer d'oublier mes premières années. D'oublier ma meilleure amie. Mon frère. Mon père adoptif. Et la fille que j'aime. Et pourquoi ? Pour… rejoindre l'organisation qui a tué ma mère. Pour protéger ceux que j'aime. Pour ne pas leur faire de mal. ». Naruto enfila ses habits, et attacha une cape noire sur ses épaules. Il regarda une photo sur sa commode, et ses yeux se remplirent de larmes. Il n'avait plus le droit de reculer. Il abaissa l'image, et sortit. Dans l'écurie, il flatta l'encolure d'Aï, son cheval préféré, un beau cheval noir. Il monta d'un bond dessus, et quitta la bâtisse au pas. Mais devant les portes fortifiées, une jeune fille l'attendait. Il baissa les yeux, et fit semblant de ne pas la voir. Mais elle se précipita, et se mit sur le chemin du cheval. Aï s'arrêta à quelques centimètres de la brune. Elle flatta l'encolure du bel étalon. Le renard tenta de ne pas la regarder.

-Ecarte toi de mon chemin.

-Non. Tu vas partir je ne sais où. Tu vas me laisser ici.

-Oui.

-Pourquoi ?

-Pour vous protéger. Enfin, il leva les yeux, et rencontra ceux d'Hinata. Ceux-ci étaient remplis de colère. Une tristesse sans bornes également. Il aurait voulu sauter au bas de son cheval, et la prendre dans les bras, quitter cette cape maudite, la rejoindre, mais il ne pouvait pas. Il fixa les moindres détails du visage de son amie, persuadé qu'il ne la reverrait jamais.

-Vous devriez rentrer, Princesse.

-Je fais ce que je veux ! Une princesse n'a pas d'ordres à recevoir ! Et je t'ordonne de m'emmener avec toi. Il sourit, retenant ses larmes.

-Impossible. Adieu. Elle s'accrocha à Aï mais il se pencha par-dessus l'encolure du cheval pour l'embrasser. Leurs lèvres se rencontrèrent, et Hinata s'agrippa désespérément à l'être qui lui était le plus cher. Il ferma les yeux.

-Lâche moi, Hinata. Je ne veux pas te faire de mal. Mais elle resserra son étreinte. Naruto lui adressa un sourire baigné de larmes.

-Continue à être inflexible. Plus personne ne voudra t'écraser. Il donna un léger coup sur la nuque de son amie, et celle-ci s'effondra aux pieds du cheval noir. Aï l'enjamba, et Naruto le mit au galop, sa cape noire flottant derrière lui, sans un regard pour celle qu'il aimait, gisant évanouie sur le sol.

Quand il arriva au point de rendez vous, Yuki l'attendait. Elle lui adressa un sourire compatissant.

-Tu es courageux. Il baissa les yeux. Il était partagé entre l'envie de la tuer, de lui enfoncer son poignard dans la gorge, et l'envie irrépressible de pleurer, de se jeter dans les bras de celle qui constituait sans aucun doute sa seule échappatoire. Elle tourna son cheval et le mit au petit trop. Il la rejoignit. Et l'observa. Elle avait noué ses longs cheveux blonds en chignons, et des mèches rebelles s'échappaient. Son nez aquilin était droit, et tout son être respirait l'aisance, le bien être et le calme.

-Pourquoi as-tu accepté de nous rejoindre ? Tu sais pourtant que tu devras être un esclave des moindres volontés des maîtres toute ta vie. Il haussa les épaules.

-Ai-je le choix ? Elle lui jeta un regard. Il était résigné. Elle l'admirait presque.

-Non. C'est vrai. Mais as-tu eu une seule fois le choix dans ta vie ?

-Non. Ils continuèrent à chevaucher en silence. Il admirait son courage. Elle pouvait perdre la vie à tout moment. Et pourtant, en sa présence, il se sentait presque rassuré. Il repensa à la jeune femme qu'il avait laissée évanouie sur le bord de la route. Son sourire lui revint, et il chassa l'image fugitive de son esprit. Aï s'emballa et lui fit faire un écart. Yuki lui sourit.

-A partir d'ici commence ton enfer. Je te laisse une chance de disparaître dans la nature.

-Et de signer ton arrêt de mort.

-Mmmh… Sans doute. Mais qu'est ce que ça changerait ? Hein ?

-Je reste. Je ne veux pas vivre en sursis.

-Comme tu veux. A partir de maintenant, tu es mon prisonnier officiel. Elle lui sourit, et enleva la cordelette qui retenait sa chevelure, laissant retomber ses longues mèches dans son dos. Elle se servit de cet « élastique » pour attacher le cheval de Naruto au sien, et lui sourit.

-Tu es audacieux. Je suis désolée de ce qui t'arrive. Bonne chance. Elle jeta un œil au cheval.

-Tu es prêt mon grand ? Lui demanda t elle. Il cessa aussitôt de s'agiter, et Yuki lança sa monture au galop, suivie de près par Aï. Quelques instants plus tard, seul les fougères piétinées témoignaient de leur passage.

* * *

Reviews ? Merci de me supporter!


	7. Chapter 7: Reviens

REPONSE AU REVIEWS:

Sarah: voilà la suite, j'espère qu'elle te plaira...

Cynthia23: Mais ne t'inquiète pas! Je vais séparer les deux personnages principaux pour trop longtemps quand même! Jsuis pas sadique à ce point (hum hum...)lol

Azuline-sama: Bon, peut être que tu ne rêves pas tant que ça... Enfin, on verra... Peut être pas dans ce chapitre. en tout cas, jvé me faire tuer, pas de SasuSaku dans ce chapitre... Ils peuvent attendre y a des choses plus importantes à régler! (c'est fou ce que les persos peuvent être égoïstes...)lol

Yune-chan66: Merci pour les vac. Mais non tu ne te prends pas la tête. Mais la question est "Est ce que l'Akatsuki va réussir à utiliser Naruto ?" Bon, je crois que tu peux ranger les mouchoirs, sauf si tu pleures de joie ausssi / se prend une claque : "Révèle pas la suite! ANdouile! "lol/

tafolpamadlaine: Oui, le départ de Naruto est un peu calqué sur celui de Sasuke. Bon, j'essayerais d'exploiter un peu plus les scènes. Enfin un conseil constructif! lol. Bon, pour Rin... J'ai pas encore décidé... /Se monte la tête et prend une pose nice guy/ Jsuis la meilleure, personne ne peut me détrôner! lol. Kakashi a toujours manqué de tact, c'est bien connu... Quand au Yondaime... Rah, c'est un homme...

Coralie: Merci pour ta reviews... Que des compliments... MERCI!

Yokho: Shizune est ùachiavélique! je me suis éclatée à écrire ce passage. Voilà la suite!

* * *

Série: Naruto

Auteur: Je suis de retour! Pour vous jouer un mauvais tour! Me souviens plus après... Ah si! Afin d'éradiquer l'amour et la vérité! Afin d'étendre mon pouvoir à la voie lactée! Michiyo !Uzumaki! La folle dingue, plus rapide que l'éclair, reviewer tous ou ce sera la guerre! Arf (Akamaru)Oui la guerre!

Oups, j'ai dû me tromper de scénario...

Disclaimer: Bah, je joue à la poupée avec des perso, mais rien n'est à moi. Ah si! La peluche Kiba est à moi, Et la peluche Neji, c'est à mon frère! mdr

couples: Vous les connaissez: NaruHina, SasuSaku, ShikaTema, NejiTen, GaaKae, KakaKure, ItaYuki... Je crois que c'est tout.

Autre: Bonne lecture,

Chapitre 7 : Reviens…

Sakura se leva sans un bruit. Elle alluma une chandelle, et enfila une robe courte, avant de quitter la chambre. Les couloirs sombres lui faisaient peur, mais rester à se retourner la rendait malade. Elle n'avait jamais bien dormi, mais depuis le départ de Naruto, elle était carrément devenue insomniaque. Naruto. Tout revenait à lui. En quittant le château, il avait laissé une place vide. Hinata avait été malade pendant un mois, et Sasuke s'était rendu tous les jours à son chevet. Les deux fiancés avaient subi la même douleur, et tentaient de trouver un réconfort mutuel. Les projets de mariages avaient été repoussés, et chacun s'attendait à voir revenir un jour « Le Déserteur ». Sakura soupira. Elle avait commencé à l'idéaliser. Elle faisait des cauchemars toutes les nuits. A chaque fois, Naruto l'appelait, lui demandait de l'aide. Que faisait il donc ? Uchiwa-sama avait rendu sa disparition publique, et avait tout fait pour le retrouver, mais il ne voulait pas considérer son fils comme un traître. La kunoïchi aux cheveux roses se plaqua contre le côté et éteignit la mèche de sa chandelle. Quelqu'un était là, tout proche. Sur le mur, en face, elle voyait l'ombre d'un jeune homme. Elle ne savait pas qui c'était, mais elle ne voulait croiser personne. Plus il avançait, et plus elle se rendait compte qu'il était tout sauf un habitant du château. Pourtant, il se déplaçait avec une facilité déconcertante. Elle le regarda arriver à sa hauteur, et, le cœur battant, elle se précipita sur lui. Malheureusement, il était bien plus fort qu'elle. Il roulèrent, et elle se retrouva bientôt plaquée sur le sol par deux bras puissants, un kunaï sur la gorge. Elle ferma les yeux, attendant l'instant fatal. Mais Elle ne voulait pas mourir avant de l'avoir revu. Le coup de pied envoya valser son adversaire. Celui-ci resta estomaqué une seconde, puis reprit ses esprits, et se jeta sur elle. La lune ne les éclairait pas, et il était impossible de savoir qui était l'homme qu'elle combattait.

Quelques instants plus tard, elle se retrouvait de nouveau plaquée au sol, maintenue de force par son adversaire. Celui-ci alluma une torche et brandit le faisceau de façon à éclairer la jeune femme. Elle le regarda lâcher l'objet de stupeur.

-Toi… Murmura t il.

* * *

Kurenaï prit son courage à deux mains. Il fallait qu'elle lui dise. Elle le détestait, mais en même temps, elle l'aimait tellement… Bien sûr, il y avait Archiza et Rin, il y avait Hiashi… Mais Kakashi, c'était Kakashi. 10 ans qu'il était parti, et elle ne l'avait jamais oublié. Il était toujours là pour elle. Elle ferma les yeux. Elle le haïssait. Il l'avait abandonnée, mais elle l'aimait. Il l'avait laissée seule, seule au monde, orpheline, mais elle l'aimait quand même. Il fallait qu'il le sache. Tant pis si elle était repoussée. Il fallait qu'il le sache. Alors qu'elle allait quitter la chambre, Hiashi entra. Il lui demanda de s'asseoir, et vint se placer à côté d'elle. Elle posa la tête sur les genoux de son mari. Tout à coup, elle comprenait pourquoi elle l'avait épousé, ce qu'elle avait tendance à oublier ces derniers mois. Seul Hiashi lui apportait une protection suffisante et presque paternelle. Elle le laissa lui caresser les cheveux, tout en pensant à sa déclaration.

-5 mois qu'il a disparu… Que fait il ?

-Je ne sais pas s'il reviendra. Un silence de mort s'installa entre les deux époux.

-Kurenaï… Tu allais avouer tes sentiments à Hatake Kakashi ? La jeune femme le regarda. Comment pouvait il lire ainsi en elle ?

-Fais comme bon te semble, Kurenaï. Je ne veux pas te retenir. Mais je t'aime. Je voulais aussi te prévenir. Hatake va peut être quitter le château. Il compte entreprendre des recherches pour retrouver sa fiancée. Kurenai releva subitement la tête.

-Fiancée ? Quelle fiancée ? La panique se lisait dans ses grands yeux. Hiashi eut un sourire triste. Sa femme était amoureuse d'un autre homme. Mais il voulait la protéger. Hatake Kakashi l'avait déjà fait souffrir trop. Il prit sa femme contre lui, mais elle le repoussa.

-Quelle fiancée ? Il baissa les yeux et répondit à regret.

-Hikuro Rin. Kurenai ferma ses yeux mouillés, et se serra contre son mari. Il était fiancé. Il lui avait caché. Bien sûr qu'elle l'avait toujours soupçonné. Quelle idiote elle avait été de croire un instant sa parole quand il lui avait dit qu'il n'aimait pas Rin… Rin. Toujours Rin. Pourquoi elle ?

-Depuis quand sont ils… Hiashi la prit contre lui.

-Il y a 9 ans. L'Hyûga n'était pas fier d'avoir entrepris des recherches sur Hatake, mais celui qu'aimait sa femme l'intriguait. Il ne savait pas que Kurenai et Kakashi se connaissaient déjà, 20 ans auparavant. Kurenai pleurait contre lui. Ils s'étaient fiancés. Alors comme ça, lui qui avait rompu tous les ponts, il avait gardé le contact avec Rin, et ils s'étaient même fiancés ! Elle serra plus fort Hiashi. Celui-ci comprenait son désarroi. Mais la jeune femme ne comprenait plus rien. Qu'est ce qui c'était passé ? Rin avait déserté, 9 ans auparavant, et tout le monde avait cru que la seule raison était qu'on ne l'autorisait pas à partir à la recherche de Kakashi. Elle était devenue tueuse à gages pour retrouver le seul membre encore en vie de son équipe. Et elle y était parvenue, puisqu'ils s'étaient fiancés. La colère et l'amertume remplaçaient la tristesse. Prenant soudainement une décision, Kurenai se jura que la prochaine fois qu'elle verrait celui qu'elle aimait, la seule chose qu'elle aurait à lui crier serait toute sa haine. Elle ne l'aimait plus, elle ne voulait plus l'aimer. Elle le haïssait. Depuis 10 ans, elle le haïssait. Mais cette haine n'avait jamais été aussi forte.

* * *

Un jeune de 14 ans, qui regardait son senseï. Il ne l'avait jamais vu pleurer. Le blond pleurait, serrant son fils contre lui. Une petite bouille, et quelques cheveux blonds. Le cœur de Kakashi se serra. Un père qui serrait son enfant contre lui. Un père qui condamnait son enfant. Le Yondaime se leva, et tout en tenant son fils contre son cœur, il serra Kakashi contre lui.

-On ne se reverra jamais. S'il arrivait quelque chose à Meï, je te confie mon fils. Sarutobi lui posa la main sur l'épaule.

-Comment s'appellera t il ?

-C'est Meï qui a choisi. Uzumaki Naruto. Il se rassit et berça le petit, calmant ses pleurs. Un ninja fit irruption dans la pièce.

-Hokage-sama, nous ne pouvons pas tenir plus longtemps ! Le blond se leva, et jeta un dernier regard à la chambre où reposait sa femme avant de quitter la pièce. C'était la dernière fois qu'Hatake Kakashi avait vu le Yondaime. 6 mois plus tard, il se retrouvait à courir dans la forêt, un bébé dans les bras.

Shizune se retourna et balança une portée de shurikens sur ses adversaires. Ceux-ci furent ralentis quelques instants et la jeune femme rejoignit Kakashi, et récupéra le bébé qu'il tenait, emmitouflé de dans couvertures.

-Où va-t-on l'amener ? Si on a assassiné sa mère, c'est pour une bonne raison ! Les assassins doivent en vouloir aussi au bébé. Et on ne peut pas le cacher plus longtemps. 6 mois, c'était déjà la galère mais là… Et il lui faut des vrais parents.

-On l'emmène chez Uchiwa Takeo. J'ai une idée sur la question. Viens vite. Après, on rentrera à Konoha. Mais je sais que je rejoindrais cet enfant un jour. Il me l'a confié. Dans 6 ans, quand j'aurais 20 ans, je sais que je déserterais. Shizune se colla contre son ami, et passa une main dans ses cheveux argentés.

-Je t'accompagnerais. Allons y. ils reprirent leur course pour arriver au château…

Kakashi se réveilla en sursaut. Il se remémorait chaque scène de sa vie. Shizune avait tenu sa promesse. Elle l'avait accompagné. Et aujourd'hui, Naruto, qui lui avait été confié avait disparu. A cause de lui. C'était de sa faute. Il avait été aveuglé par le retour de Kurenai, et en avait oublié son protégé. Il serra les poings. Il y avait Rin aussi. Ses recherches avaient été vaines. Jamais il ne retrouvait celle avec qui il avait tout partagé.

* * *

Sakura n'en revenait pas. Elle connaissait cette voix. Elle regarda l'inconnu enlever son masque, et elle réprima un sanglot. Devant elle se tenait un jeune homme blond aux yeux bleus.

-Na…Naruto…

-Sakura… Sakura… La jeune femme observa son ami. Il n'avait pas beaucoup changé. Ses cheveux avaient poussé d'un centimètres ou deux, et il avait le sourire aux lèvres. Malgré cela, dans ses yeux bleus, elle pouvait lire la plus grande détresse qu'elle ais jamais vue. Il avait dû vivre des heures difficiles. Il avait mûri, et on pouvait également lire dans ce regard autrefois si tendre, une dureté nouvelle. Il avait dû en voir des horreurs. Mais là, il serrait Sakura contre lui, avec un bonheur enfantin. Celle-ci laissait couler ses larmes.

-Naruto… Pourquoi t'es parti… elle le serrait à l'étouffer, comme si elle avait peur qu'il s'envole, que le songe s'évanouisse, qu'il disparaisse à jamais. Mais il était là, bien réel, bien là entre ses bras. Ses larmes coulaient dans le dos du jeune homme. Celui-ci écarta son amie, et se releva.

-Je dois y aller. J'ai été heureux de te revoir.

-Mais…

-A l'origine, je dois seulement assassiner un serviteur d'Orochimaru. Je ne suis pas censé revenir. Je ne peux pas. Je vous mettrais en danger.

-Mais personne ne doit te donner d'ordres ! Quitte les !

-Pour Fuir ? Non, Sakura-chan, je ne veux plus fuir. On ne quitte pas l'Akatsuki. Les yeux larmoyants de la jeune femme brillaient dans le noir. Naruto s'agenouilla et lui prit le menton. Elle releva la tête, et croisa son regard bleu si profond. Elle avait envie de dormir. Mais Naruto était là. Elle se releva, et il fit de même. Il avait grandi. Il la dépassait maintenant de 5 bons centimètres.

-Na-kun… s'il te plaît… Reviens… Je t'en prie… Brave les ! Pense à Hinata ! Le jeune homme ferma les yeux. Il n'avait jamais cessé d'y penser. Durant ces 5 mois, quand cette fille horrible le persécutait… Sa supérieure hiérarchique… Heureusement que Yuki avait été là. Il se souvint de la haine qui l'avait submergé, quand il avait aperçu Itachi. Ce traître… Une colère noire qui l'avait submergé. Il lui en voulait de tout son être.

Il fut ramené à la réalité par le regard de son amie.

-Explique moi tout, Naruto. Celui-ci prit une longue inspiration. Et lui raconta tout.

-Tu es le fils du Yondaime, non ? Alors, tu dois reprendre ton trône. Et tu n'y arriveras pas en restant avec « Eux ». Naruto la regarda dans les yeux.

-Pense à Hinata ! Laisseras tu des traîtres te voler et ton trône, et la fille que tu aimes ? Il sourit. Dehors, la lune était pleine. Comme 5 mois auparavant.

-Bien. Je le ferais pour toi, Sakura. Ne dis rien aux autres. Je reviendrais. Il lui sourit. Elle se jeta dans ses bras et l'embrassa.

-reviens vite… Je t'attends. Ses lèvres étaient douces et avaient un goût amer. Le goût des larmes. Le goût de 5 mois de captivité.

* * *

Il se rendit dans la chambre du serviteur à assassiner, et l'étrangla dans son sommeil. Rien de plus facile. Mais ce qu'il faisait le dégoûtait. Il sortit, et rejoignit Keiko dans la cour. Celle-ci était sa coéquipière, vu que Yuki était en voyage diplomatique. (Voyage diplomatique avec des kunaïs dans chaque manche…) Ils sautèrent sur leurs chevaux, et disparurent. Devant une rivière, Naruto s'arrêta. Keiko stoppa son cheval.

-je n'irais pas plus loin, Keiko.

-Puis-je savoir pourquoi, Kitsune ? Le blond eut un rictus.

-Tu as tout observé. Tu es juste là pour me surveiller. Tu sais très bien qui j'ai vu. Et je t'affirme que je n'irais pas plus loin. Ils se jaugèrent du regard quelques instants. La jeune fille avait de longs cheveux noirs noués en tresse et de grands yeux violets. Un regard ironique, mystérieux et envoûtant.

-J'avoue.

-T'es vraiment une… Elle eut une moue narquoise.

-Une quoi ? Une servante zélée de l'Akatsuki. On ne peut pas en dire autant de toi. Elle sauta à terre. Il fit de même. Chacun sortit ses kunaïs.

-Désolée, Kitsune. Mais je n'ai pas le droit de te laisser partir.

-Ce n'est pas grave Keiko. Reste un pantin toute ta vie. Elle haussa les épaules. Qu'y pouvait elle.

-Dis-moi simplement, avant de gagner ta liberté ou de la perdre définitivement. Cette fille. Celle que tu as vue. C'est ta petite amie ? Il prépara une technique.

-Question stupide. Non. Keiko se mit en position de combat. Elle manipulait le feu.

-J'avais pourtant l'impression. Naruto fit une feinte et se précipita sur elle, un kunaï à la main. Elle le repoussa de la même façon.

-Jalouse ? Elle sourit, et lui fit un croche-pied. Elle le dominait à présent.

-Oui, un peu. Elle lui planta son kunaï dans le ventre, mais ce Naruto n'était qu'un clone. Elle se retourna, et attrapa une volée de shurikens au vol.

-Bien vu, lança t il. Il sauta de la branche d'arbre qu'il occupait, et se planta devant son adversaire. Surprise, celle-ci recula instinctivement, et trébucha, avant de tomber. Il la fit rouler sur le côté, et évita un Katon.

-Comment connais tu cette technique ? Le blond était étonné. C'était une technique typique des Uchiwa.

-Oublierais tu que j'ai Uchiwa Itachi comme professeur ? Il lui appuya le pied sur le dos. Elle poussa un grognement.

-Que comptes tu faire ? L'Akatsuki te retrouvera, et elle t'éliminera, comme elle l'a fait pour ta mère ! Elle poussa un cri quand il pesa de tout son poids sur son dos.

-Ne parle pas de ma mère ! Tu n'étais même pas née quand elle est morte. Je suis désolé, mais je vais devoir te faire très mal, sinon l'Akatsuki pensera que tu m'as laissé partir de plein gré, et elle te tuera. Il enfonça son kunaï entre les omoplates de la jeune fille, prenant soin de viser de façon à ce que la blessure soit dangereuse, mais pas fatale. Avant de s'évanouir, elle murmura :

-La seule différence entre toi et Itachi, c'est que tu es blond. Il haussa un sourcil, et prit la jeune fille inanimée dans ses bras. Il remit la tresse maculée de terre derrière son épaule, et se dirigea vers une petite barque, accrochée à la rive de la rivière. La jeune femme remua. Il la déposa, et passa une main dans ses cheveux noirs. Il réfléchit quelques instants à la dernière phrase qu'elle avait prononcée. Lui, ressembler à Itachi ? C'était impossible. Réfléchissant toujours, il détacha la barque, et la laissa dériver sur l'eau. Les beaux yeux violets de Keiko commençaient déjà à lui manquer. C'était la seule qui l'appelait Kitsune sans arrières pensées, juste parce qu'elle trouvait que ce surnom lui allait bien. Elle ressemblait un peu à Yuki. Mais, contrairement a elle, l'Akatsuki ne l'avait pas encore asservie. Elle avait toujours son ironie mordante, qu'elle ne perdait jamais, même avec ses supérieurs.

-Désolé, Keiko. Avant de se retourner, il se surprit à espérer que l'organisation la retrouve à temps. Elle aurait une cicatrice à vie, mais elle serait vivante. Il détacha le cheval de la jeune femme, et lui donna une tape sur la croupe avant d'enfourcher le sien.

-C'est parti, Aï ! S'exclama t il avant de repartir vers le château. Il ne pouvait pas encore rentrer. Il devait les attirer sur une fausse piste avant.

* * *

Quand Neji s'était levé, il ne se doutait pas que la journée serait aussi catastrophique. Et quelques heures plus tard, il se retrouvait à faire face à son oncle, qui voulait le renvoyer chez lui. Or Neji n'avait absolument aucune envie de partir. Il avait noué une amitié très forte avec Tenten et Kiba. Et il voulait rester avec sa cousine. Même s'ils ne s'entendaient pas très bien, il voulait voir le mariage de celle-ci.

-Laissez moi au moins rester là jusqu'au mariage ! Hiashi le dévisagea.

-Et pourquoi ? Pour te laisser pourrir le moral de ma fille aînée ?

-Votre fille ? On ne dirait pas, sauf le respect que je vous porte. Vous n'avez pas l'amour d'un père pour elle.

-Oserais tu prétendre que je ne l'aime pas ?

-Parfaitement ! Hiashi s'approcha de lui. Son neveu lui faisait face. Les deux hommes étaient furieux. Finalement, Neji fut soulevé par la poigne de son oncle, qui le maintint en face de lui, à quelques centimètres de son visage.

-Ordure ! Il le jeta contre le mur. Le jeune homme atterrit lourdement. Il peinait à se relever. Mais Hiashi ne comptait pas en rester là. Sans se servir de son Byakugan, il bourra son fils adoptif de coups de pieds, agrémentant le tout d'injures sur son père. Neji était prostré contre le mur, se protégeant comme il pouvait. Il commença à reculer. Quand il atteint le centre de la pièce, à quelques mètres de la porte, Hiashi sortit un kunaï.

-Tu ne mérites pas de vivre ! Au moment où il allait porter le coup fatal, il s'arrêta. Hinata avait surgi, et entourait son cousin de ses bras. Celui-ci ferma les yeux, et se serra contre la jeune femme. Du sang coulait de son nez, et de multiples contusions étaient visibles sur son visage. Hinata pleurait également. Son kimono blanc était rouge à certains endroits, rouge du sang de l'Hyûga qu'elle aimait le plus.

-Père ! Arrêtez ! Celui-ci regarda sa fille aimée, cette fille si faible en qui personne n'avait cru. Aujourd'hui, elle se dressait contre son père pour sauver son cousin. Même s'il ne voulait pas l'avouer, Hiashi savait très bien qui lui avait appris à se rebeller contre les injustices. Uzumaki Naruto. Le seul qui osait se rebeller contre les injustices

-Bien, mais que cette « chose » ne reparaisse jamais devant mes yeux ! Hinata se releva et soutint son cousin avant de le mener dans sa propre chambre et de l'allonger. Neji laissa sa cousine le soigner, épongeant le sang. La jeune femme avait des mains douces et son regard trahissait la répulsion qu'elle éprouvait à la vue du sang. Alors qu'elle déposait une compresse sur son front, Neji lui prit la main. Surprise ; elle se recula vivement, mais il lui fit signe de venir s'asseoir à ses côtés, ce qu'elle fit. Il lu adressa un sourire reconnaissant.

-Excuse moi Hinata… je n'ai jamais été bon avec toi… Et tu viens de me sauver la vie… Il s'interrompit, en proie à une crise de toux. Alors qu'il allait reprendre, elle lui posa un doigt sur les lèvres.

-Chut, Neji… Je te pardonne. Tu es la personne que j'aime le plus au monde… Ils restèrent là à se regarder.

-Avec lui. Elle regarda par la fenêtre, laissant ses yeux suivre la course des nuages.

-Ce que je ne comprends pas, reprit elle après un moment de silence, c'est pourquoi il n'a pas utilisé le sceau. Sans doute n'avait il pas l'intention de te tuer. Du moins, pas au début… Elle sortit quelques secondes, et revint avec une fiole. Neji essayait déjà de se relever. Doucement mais fermement, elle le força à se rallonger. Il prit le contenu de la fiole, et quelques instants plus tard, il sombra dans un profond sommeil.

L'héritière quitta sa chambre et se dirigea vers celle de son fiancé. Celui-ci lui ouvrit en personne et la fit asseoir. Accueillir Hinata dans sa chambre le gênait moins, depuis qu'ils s'entendaient beaucoup mieux.

-Hinata-sama, j'allais vous prévenir. Nous ferons bientôt un voyage à Edo, car mon père et le votre veulent la bénédiction des prêtres pour notre futur…mariage. Enfin, ils veulent surtout afficher un jeune couple heureux au peuple. La jeune fille acquiesça.

-Sasuke-sama, je voulais vous demander si vous pouviez mettre Tenten à ma disposition. C'est pour mon cousin ? Le brun était perplexe.

-Pourquoi Tenten ?

-Elle a des qualités que les autres n'ont pas. Et elle s'entend très bien avec Neji-san. L'Uchiwa acquiesça et regarda partir sa fiancée et sa servante.

* * *

Naruto n'était toujours pas revenu. Deux semaines qu'il lui avait promis. Mais pas le moindre signe de vie. Elle soupira. Devant elle, chevauchaient les fiancés. Ils étaient presque rendus à Edo. Edo où ils devraient faire semblant de s'aimer plus que tout. La jeune kunoïchi soupira, entremêlant une mèche de cheveux roses. Elle voyait Sasuke lui échapper. Mais de toute façon, elle avait été folle de croire à une histoire irréalisable. Elle ferma les yeux. On arrivait. Elle observa le peuple. Chacun avait sorti ses habits de fête et tentait d'apercevoir les fiancés. On entendait des « Vive l'empereur ! », « Vive Melle Hyûga ! » et « Vive Uchiwa-sama » !

Hinata voyait avec appréhension la foule se resserrer. Son cheval était nerveux. Elle tira un peu trop la corde et il fit un écart. Doucement mais fermement, Sasuke prit la main de sa fiancée, et l'aida à remettre son cheval sur le chemin. La foule applaudit.

-Faîtes attention. Elle tourna son visage, et se retrouva à quelques centimètres de celui de l'Uchiwa. Elle rougit vivement, et il lui sourit. La foule hurlait des « Vive les fiancés ! » à tout rompre. Loin, dans le cortège, Kakashi avait tout vu. « Vous êtes tous deux de très bons comédiens… » Pensa t il. A ce moment, tous étaient convaincus que les deux jeunes gens s'aimaient d'un amour sincère. Sasuke aida sa fiancée à descendre de cheval, et la prit par la taille pour la conduire dans la demeure du gouverneur d'Edo. Mais pourtant, malgré ce geste plus que révélateur pour le peuple, Hinata ne cessait de penser à Naruto. Naruto, Naruto, Naruto. Toujours lui. Personne d'autre. Elle posa son regard sur la foule, et aperçut soudainement un visage qui lui parut familier. Avant qu'il ne disparaisse, elle eut le temps d'apercevoir une chevelure blonde et de grands yeux bleus pétillants de malice. Naruto. Pourtant, elle aurait juré que la personne qu'elle avait vue était une fille.

* * *

Sasuke et Hinata assistèrent aux discussions sans y prendre part, se tenant toujours par le bras. Alors qu'ils allaient quitter la salle, Hanzo Hattori les précéda et prit le bras de la jeune femme. Alors que Sasuke s'indignait, jouant son rôle à merveille, le gouverneur se tourna vers lui.

-C'est mon rôle d'accompagner mademoiselle jusqu'à ses appartements. Avant de sortir, Hinata lança un regard plein de détresse à son fiancé. Regard, qui, lui n'était pas feint. La petite Hinata était terrifiée. Elle s'avança au bras du gouverneur. Alors qu'elle laissait la foule s'extasier, elle se sentit défaillir. Le monde commença à tourner, pour former un visage blond, qui resta un instant devant ses yeux avant de disparaître. Les couleurs se mélangeaient, ses membres étaient gourds, et tout lu parvenait flou, à travers un brouillard ambiant. Elle entendit des cris, des pleurs, et… elle tomba. Elle vit Sasuke se précipiter, s'asseoir à ses côtés, lui prendre la main, hurler son prénom. Pourtant, elle se sentait étrangement sereine. Elle savait qu'elle avait été assassinée. La fléchette empoisonnée était plantée dans son flanc. Elle ne faisait rien pour l'enlever. Sentant le poison se répandre dans son sang, elle sourit. Avant de fermer les yeux, elle vit le visage inquiet du brun et lui sourit. Elle ne voulait pourtant pas mourir avant de revoir celui qu'elle aimait. Mais qui eut pensé qu'elle aurait réservé son dernier sourire à son fiancé ? Personne. Et c'était ce qui se passait. Elle ferma les yeux, et tout devint noir.

* * *

Hinata va t elle mourir ? Sadique comme je suis... Bon, je ne sais pas... A vous de décider. Ca me plairait pas trop mais pourquoi pas ? Je casse l'ambance là... Reviews ? Désolé de ne pas avoir posté plus tôt, mais c'est le retour de vacances...

Kiss


	8. Chapter 8:Attendez moi

**Je répondrais aux reviews sur un prochain chapitre, je suis désolée, mais l'ordinateur devient capricieux et refuse de m'obéir... Le traître! Mais merci de me les avoir postées, elle m'ont vraiment fait plaisirs, ça me motive!**

**Série; Naruto**

**Auteur: moi**

**Couples: les mêmes que d'habitude...**

**Disclaimer: J'ai tenté un coup d'Etat, mais les personnages ne m'appartiennent toujours pas...Dommage...**

**Bonne lecture...**

****

**Chapitre 8 : Attendez-moi.**

Noir. Tout était noir. Quel était ce sentiment d'apaisement ? Elle ne pouvait pas ouvrir les yeux. Quelque chose lui disait qu'elle ne les ouvrirait plus jamais. Soudainement, le noir disparut peu à peu. Elle revit le moment où tout avait basculé. Elle revit les yeux inquiets de Sasuke, et surtout, elle revit le visage qui l'avait observé de la foule. Une blonde aux yeux bleus qui ressemblait tant à Naruto… Elle commença à entendre des voix. Peu à peu, elle se sentait revenir à la vie. Elle savait qu'elle était dans une chambre, assez grande, sans doute. 3 personnes étaient autour d'elle. Elle identifia les voix de Neji, Sasuke, et d'une personne inconnue.

-Déjà Deux jours qu'elle est dans le coma…Comment va-t-elle ? La voix de Sasuke paraissait inquiète.

-Elle est en entre la vie et la mort. Cette personne devait être le médecin. Il reprit.

-pour tout vous dire, si on ne trouve pas le remède avant quelques jours, elle mourra. Elle n'en a plus pour longtemps. C'est un poison inconnu.

-Mais… Combien de temps ?

-Je suis désolé. Une semaine au plus. Peut être moins. Hinata sentit une immense tristesse l'envahir. Elle allait mourir sans avoir revu celui qu'elle aimait. Et elle aurait une semaine pour penser à lui, avant de partir… Elle sentit que Sasuke lui mettait la main sur le front.

-Accroche toi Hinata… Il parla un peu moins fort. Fais le pour Naruto. Il reviendra. Je le sais. Et très bientôt… Mais accroche toi. Pour le revoir au moins une dernière fois. Hinata… Elle voulut sourire, mais son corps ne lui obéissait plus. Sa main dans celle de Sasuke était lâche, et retombait naturellement sur l'oreiller. On aurait dit que la vie avait quitté ce corps. Pourtant, elle pouvait tout entendre. Que faisait donc ce poison ? Neji intervint soudainement.

-Ecoutez docteur. Les plus éminents spécialistes se sont penchés sur son cas. On ne vous demande pas de dire combien de temps il lui reste à vivre. Trouvez cet antidote et sauvez ma cousine. Si vous ne pouvez pas le faire allez vous en.

-Mais la Princesse va mourir ! Il n'y a plus qu'à espérer un miracle et prier Dieu. Neji prit un air menaçant.

-Ne remuez pas le couteau dans la plaie. Avant de plier bagages, le médecin jeta un regard narquois à l'héritier Uchiwa, prostré sur le lit.

-Rentrez chez vous, et déposez la à l'église. Vous verrez bien. Neji activa le byakugan et jeta l'éminent spécialiste dehors, avec une face drôlement amochée.

-Tu sais Neji… commença Sasuke d'une voix éteinte. Je crois qu'il a raison. On devrait rentrer, et la déposer dans l'église… On a un très bon évêque, Révérend Gaï… Il saura quoi faire. Il se retourna, et fondit en larmes. L'Hyûga était étonné, ainsi qu'Hinata.

-Je commençais à l'apprécier… Je ne l'aimais pas… Mais mon frère l'aimait, et elle aussi… Je ne voulais pas qu'elle meure… Naruto ne me le pardonnera jamais… Je suis un incapable, Neji… je n'ai même pas pu la protéger… C'était vraiment une amie… Le garde ne savait que faire pour consoler l'héritier.

* * *

Nuit noire. Naruto ouvrit un œil. Il sortit de la grotte, et prit un kunaï. Le messager sauta à terre et se planta devant lui, avant de mettre un genou à terre. Le blond sourit et passa une main dans ses cheveux blonds. Il avait beau dormir d'un œil, il avait toujours du mal avec le réveil.

-Quelles nouvelles, Naomi ? La jeune fille se releva. Elle enleva le chapeau qui lui retombait en frange sur le visage, laissant voir des beaux yeux bleus et une longue chevelure blonde.

-J'ai vu passer le cortège à Edo. Naruto ferma les yeux. Elle avait donc bien vu Hinata.

-Est-ce qu'Elle t'a vue ?

-Oui. J'en suis certaine. Malheureusement, au retour, elle a été attaquée. J'ai réussi à me procurer un échantillon du poison qui lui a été administré par fléchette, mais mes compétences ne me permettent pas de l'analyser.

-Elle est…

-Elle n'a plus que quelques jours à vivre. Naruto sentit les larmes lui venir aux yeux.

-Naomi ! Je t'avais pourtant chargée… La jeune fille tomba au sol, front contre terre.

-Je suis désolée… Je n'ai pas su la protéger… Le blond la releva. Il rentra dans la grotte et fit ses affaires. Quand Naomi lui montra l'échantillon, il n'eut même pas besoin de l'analyser. Il était le seul capable de sauver Hinata. Désormais, il devrait protéger la belle Hyûga de l'Akatsuki coûte que coûte. Il sauta sur son cheval, et la blonde le suivit. Ils partirent au galop en direction d'Edo.

Sur la route, Naruto se taisait. Ils seraient arrivés au matin. Mais Hinata serait elle encore en vie ? A présent, elle vivait en sursis comme lui. Il se surprit soudainement à laisser son esprit vagabonder vers Keiko. Il espérait que l'Akatsuki ne lui avait pas fait de mal. Et Yuki ? Elle était responsable de lui, et elle risquait de mourir pour sa fuite. Mais tant pis. Il ne pouvait plus faire marche arrière. Rentrer et dire « Salut, finalement je reviens, j'accepte d'exterminer qui vous voulez... Mais touchez pas à Hyûga Hinata. » Il éclata d'un rire nerveux. Naomi lui jeta un regard en biais. Décidément, elle commençait à craindre pour la santé mentale de son maître.

-Naruto-sama… Il se tourna, évitant de justesse une branche. Ses yeux bleus reflétaient une inquiétude sans bornes.

-Ne t'occupe de rien, Naomi. Tu es libre de faire ce que tu veux. Tu m'as suivi jusqu'ici, me protégeant, depuis des années, mais maintenant, tu n'es plus obligée de vivre dans mon ombre. Tu es la seule à savoir où je suis allée, et tu resteras la seule. Elle lui sourit.

-Je ne vous abandonnerais pas. Ils échangèrent un regard complice et continuèrent leur chevauchée.

* * *

Hinata sursauta intérieurement. Quelqu'un entrait par la fenêtre. Quelqu'un qui visiblement n'attirait pas les gardes. Elle avait envie de regarder, d'ouvrir les yeux, mais tout mouvement lui était impossible, tout comme le sommeil. Elle sentit l'ombre s'approcher d'elle, et lui tâter le pouls. Elle sentit un souffle sur son visage. Une voix qu'elle aurait reconnu entre milles.

-Hinata… Je sais que tu m'entends, je connais ce poison… Tu es en danger. L'Akatsuki te recherche… Je vais te sauver, et je reviendrais. Je reviendrais, Hinata, tu entends ? Attends moi encore un peu, et je reviendrais. Elle sourit intérieurement. Elle sentit un liquide dans sa bouche, et comprit que Naruto la forçait à avaler. Elle entendit ses pas qui s'éteignaient, et elle eut envie d'hurler. Ce remède était horrible. Quelque chose la brûlait de l'intérieur. Quelque chose d'horrible, qui lui donnait l'impression que tout son corps était en flamme… elle cria, cria, mais aucun son ne sortait de sa bouche, qui restait hermétiquement close. Elle voulut maudire le monde, mais en même temps, elle avait la preuve que Naruto était vivant, qu'il reviendrait… Des larmes coulèrent de ses yeux fermés. Des larmes de douleur, des larmes de bonheur.

* * *

C'était une guérison miraculeuse. Tout le pays en avait parlé. Depuis qu'on avait rapatrié Hinata en litière jusqu'au château des Uchiwa, elle pouvait de nouveau marcher. Mais, elle était la seule à savoir que c'était grâce à Naruto. Il était revenu. Pour elle, pour ceux qu'il aimait. Elle sourit. Depuis qu'elle pouvait se lever, elle passait presque tout son temps à la fenêtre. Au loin, elle aperçut un cavalier qui arrivait au galop. Sans doute un messager. Pourtant, plus il avançait, et plus une rumeur se faisait sentir, de l'intérieur du château. Elle plissa les yeux, et quand il entra dans la cour, elle reconnut le cheval.

Faire une entrée fracassante comme cela, il n'était pas gêné. Mais quand il enleva le casque de son armure, elle en eut le souffle coupé. Il était là, devant lui, encore plus beau qu'avant. La douleur et l'âge l'avait rendu plus mature, et lui donnait une sévérité, qui se mêlait à son charisme et à son sourire habituel. Tous semblaient s'être figés. Il descendit de son cheval, et se dirigea vers l'entrée du château. La brune sortit de sa chambre en courant aussi vite que le lui permettait son corps, qui n'était pas encore rétabli.

* * *

En l'apercevant, elle cria son nom. Il se retourna, et l'aperçut, dans sa robe blanche de malade, mais le sourire illuminant ses lèvres. La Miraculée comme on l'appelait, La Princesse Hinata. Il tendit les bras, et elle s'y jeta. Après l'avoir fait tourner autour de lui, il la serra contre son cœur, ses cheveux noirs chatouillant son épaule et l'embrassa amoureusement. Il se fichait pas mal que tout le monde le voit. Il avait retrouvé Hinata et c'était tout ce qui comptait. Quand enfin il la lâcha, ce fut de peur de l'étouffer. Mais avant d'avoir pu laisser entièrement libre cours à leur joie, Takeo et Hiashi apparurent. Il les suivit dans le bureau, où l'Uchiwa enlaça son fils avant de faire quoi que ce soit. Enfin, la discussion commença.

-pourquoi es tu revenu ? Naruto sourit.

-Ne serait il pas plus juste de me demander pourquoi je suis parti ? Je suis parti parce que j'y étais obligé. Je suis revenu parce que je me suis enfui, parce que je veux retrouver ceux que j'aime, et parce que j'ai un trône à reprendre.

-Naruto… Takeo avait les larmes aux yeux. Son fils avait mûri. Mais Hiashi ne perdait pas le nord …

-Il me semble que vous êtes très proche de ma fille… Naruto lui lança un regard soupçonneux.

-Et ? Takeo avait compris. L'Hyûga reprit.

-Vous désirez l'épouser ?

-Si c'était à ma portée. L'Uchiwa soupira. Il comprenait la manœuvre de son hôte. Une alliance avec le futur chef du Japon était plus avantageuse que celle prévue avec Sasuke.

Takeo se leva. Il commença à faire les 100 pas. Cette alliance rompue arrangerait tout le monde.

-Nous réfléchirons en temps voulu à ce dilemme. En attendant, il faut te mettre sous protection, Naruto. Tu peux disposer.

* * *

Le blond se dirigea vers la chambre de Sasuke et frappa. Une voix maussade lui répondit d'entrer. Mais quand il poussa la porte, il trouva Hinata, Sakura, Tenten, Shikamaru et Neji assis sur le lit. Il entra, et avant d'avoir pu faire quoi que ce soit, se prit un coup de poing magistral de Sasuke qui le fit tomber à terre.

-Eh, Sasuke ! Tu m'as fait mal ! Geignit il en frottant sa joue blessée.

-Ca c'est pour être parti sans rien dire ET sans moi ! Baka ! Dobe ! Mais quand Naruto se releva, son frère le serra contre lui avec force, manquant de l'étouffer. Ils se sourirent.

-Tiens au fait, je vous ai vus avec Hinata… Celle-ci rougit. Neji s'étouffa. Sakura sourit et le brun éclata de rire. Naruto soupira.

-Gamins ! J'vous le montre quand tu veux, moi ! Il s'approcha d'Hinata et posa ses lèvres sur celles, si douces de la jeune fille.

Sakura applaudit. Shikamaru haussa un sourcil. Et Sasuke se tordit de rire à en pleurer.

-Arf… Désolé mais c'est trop drôle je suis entrain de penser que le Dobe a mûri… Shikamaru leva les yeux au ciel. Tout avait changé depuis le retour du blond. Sasuke riait, Naruto se présentait comme un Don Juan en devenir, Hinata se laissait embrasser devant tout le monde après avoir (limite) ressuscité. Galère…

* * *

Neji raccompagna Tenten jusqu'à sa chambre. L'atmosphère était légèrement tendue, et la jeune femme décida de rompre le silence.

-Tu penses quoi d'Hinata et Naruto ? Il sourit.

-Qu'ils font ce qu'ils veulent, mais que c'est bien qu'il soient heureux ensembles. Elle se retourna et lui agrippa le bras avant de partir en courant, traînant le pauvre Neji derrière elle.

-Viens, je veux te montrer quelque chose. Elle le traîna jusque dans le parc, près de l'endroit où le renard et la Princesse s'entraînaient. Il s'arrêta, à bout de souffle.

-Alors, c'est encore loin ? Elle éclata de rire, et il fit semblant de se vexer.

-C'est ici qu'Ils se sont parlés pour la première fois. Il fronça un sourcil. Il ne comprenait pas très bien où Tenten voulait en venir. Pas très perspicace l'Hyûga. Elle se tourna vers lui et lui prit les mains. Il sourit. Il comprenait un peu mieux. Avant qu'elle ait pu faire le moindre geste, il se pencha vers elle et l'embrassa, la serrant contre lui. Elle lui passa ses bras autour du cou.

D'où venait ce sentiment qu'il était heureux ? C'était la première fois qu'être à proximité d'une fille le calmait. Il se recoucha sur le côté. Bien sûr, elle n'avait que 15 ans, elle ne pouvait pas savoir avec qui elle serait mariée. La seule façon de forcer le choix de ses parents serait d'aller les voir… Il sourit. Elle venait de remuer dans son sommeil. Elle éternua. C'était malin, elle allait être malade ! Il tenta de se rendormir, mais n'y parvint pas. Il se leva et observa les étoiles par la fenêtre. En bas, il pouvait voir la 2e femme de son oncle de disputer avec Hatake Kakashi. Il ne savait pas pourquoi, et il ne voulait pas le savoir. Que Kurenai trompe Hiashi ne le gênait pas outre mesure, après ce que lui avait fait subir le chef de la sôke. Bien sûr il avait entendu des rumeurs comme tout le monde sur les liens qui unissaient la jeune femme et le ninja copieur, plus anciens qu'on aurait pu le croire, mais il n'y avait jamais prêté attention outre mesure. Il ne put s'empêcher de rire en voyant Kakashi éviter de justesse une volée de kunaï. Il y avait vraiment des gens qui ne pouvaient pas s'empêcher de vouloir tuer ceux qu'ils aimaient.

* * *

-Lâche moi Kakashi !

-J'aimerais bien savoir ce qui te rend furieuse à ce point ! Il commençait à en avoir assez. Elle ne lui avait tout de même pas donné rendez-vous pour le tuer ! Il évita une deuxième rangée de shurikens et passa sous sa garde. Il lui saisit le bras et la força à l'écouter.

-Qu'est ce que je t'ai fait ? Hein ? Pourquoi tu m'attaques ! Elle lui cracha au visage.

-Tu l'aimes encore tu n'es qu'un menteur ! Tu t'es fiancé ! Tu… Tu m'as trahie deux fois de suite. Il fronça les sourcils. Kurenai n'allait pas remuer cette vieille histoire tout de même.

-Rin n'est plus rien qu'une amie pour moi ! On s'est fiancés pour la protéger !

-Menteur ! Tu m'as trahie, tu m'as trahie ! Il s'écarta. Très bien.

-Libre à toi de croire ce que tu veux. Mais je ne sais même pas si elle est encore en vie.

Elle se recula et lui jeta un regard mauvais. Comment se faisait il qu'elle l'aime autant ? Les années n'y avaient rien changé. Rien du tout. Des larmes transparentes roulèrent sur ses joues. Elle avait été trahie par l'homme qu'elle aimait. Elle ne voulait plus rien avoir à faire avec lui. Mais ses sentiments étaient ils perdus à jamais ? C'était toujours Rin qui se mettait sur son chemin. Rin. Encore et toujours elle. Mais pourquoi ne parvenait elle pas à détester cet homme qu'elle tentait pourtant d'haïr depuis si longtemps ? Elle le regarda partir vers le château, combattant l'envie de le rattraper et de se jeter dans ses bras. Genma le lui avait toujours dit, elle était trop impulsive. Mais là, la seule fois où il lui aurait fallu laisser ses impulsions libres, elle les réfrénait et les enfermait, les considérant comme des folies passagères. Que devait elle donc faire ?

* * *

**Merci de me supporter! lol**

**QUI A CRU QUE JE FERAIS MOURIR HINATA ? Inutile de vous cacher... lol. rewieeeeews ? **

**kiss**


	9. Chapter 9: je veux une trêve

**REPONSE AUX REVIEWS:**

**Ash: /vexée au plus profond d'elle même, lol/ Insinuerais tu que j'ai mis du temps ? Boooouh, méssant! lol là voilà ta suite!**

**Tafolpamadlaine: Moooi? Des constructions de phrases un peu bancales /scrute le chapitre et assome la bêta qui sert à rien/lol.Ah mais Kurenai c'est Kurenai... ce serait pas drôle sinon! Bon alors, c'est vrai pour le poison... on va dire que c'est un poison spécial de l'Akatsuki /air coupable/ Mais j'ai bien fait comprendre que Naruto était parti 5 mois, et que les projets de mariage avaient été laissés en suspens! C'est pas toujours de ma fauuuuute! lol**

**Sarah: Il arrive le SasuSaku il arrive... Mais ils m'embêtent ces deux là, le moindre faux pas et c'est du OCC... /étrangle Sasuke/ Oh et puis zut! mdr**

**Yune-chan66: C'est bien son genre à ce baka, arrivé en fanfare alors qu'on veut le tuer... Aucune logique... lol Sasuke aux oubliettes, maintenant que Naruto est Prince du japon! Bah Kurenai et kakashi, j'vais avoir du mal surtout maintenant que ya Rin entre eux... mdr**

**Shinna-chan: /aux anges/ Contente que tu aimes ma fiiiiiiic. mdr Rah pour Sasuke, c'est quelque chose, il en fait qu'à sa tête ce Dobe... lol**

**Lady Kunoichi: Bon je ne comptais pas m'arrêter, mais là, ça me donne encore plus envie de continuer! Merciiiiii**

**Coralie: ce serait pas drôle si je les fiançais tout de suite! lol. Mercii, voilà la suite. **

**Tchingtchong: Oui je sais... mais j'avoue que quelques instants, j'ai pensé à la faire mourir... / évite les projectiles qu'on lui envoie/ mais j'laurais fait réssuciter!lol**

**Argentia26: c'est une idée qui m'a traversée l'esprit, je l'avoue... lol, non je ne sais pas me servir d'un bazooka tu penses, sinon, Sasuke m'obéirait depuis longtemps! lol**

**Merci pour vos reviews vous pouvez pas savoir comme ça me motive! Merciiii!**

**Calculez 10 "HOURRA" par reviews, et vous comprendrez mes extinctions de voix... lol. En tout cas merci de me lire et de me supporter depuis 9 chapitres...

* * *

Série: Naruto **

Auteur: Michiyo Uzumaki.

Disclaimer: Je ne veux pas les posséder c'est déjà assez pénible d'avoir à faire la garderiiiiiiiie... Je plains Kishimoto... SASUKE! Au pied!

Couples: SasuSaku, NaruHina, NejiTen, ShikaTema, évocations de GaaKae, de ItaYuki et de KibaNaomi.

Autre: Retour en force du SasuSaku j'en connais qui cont être contente! Bon alors je dissipe un petit malentendu, non, Naomi n'est pas la soeur de Naruto, bien que c'est vrai qu'on puisse le croire... Je m'excuse d'avoir embrouillé encore plus le cerveau de mes lecteurs (qui doivent déjà bien être embrouillés par ma fic... Bonne lecture!

Naruto Naruto 

Chapitre 9 : Je veux une trêve.

Quand Sakura s'éveilla, elle aperçut juste devant elle la tête de Naruto. Elle faillit hurler, mais il lui mit la main devant la bouche.

-Calme toi ! Je veux juste te parler !

-Naruto-kun ! Tu m'as fait peur ! Elle se serra contre lui. Ils parlèrent de tout et de rien pendant près d'une demi-heure. Mais Sakura remarqua bien vite que son renard était inquiet…

-Qu'est ce que tu as, Naruto ? Il lui sourit et dévia la conversation sur Sasuke, dont la seule évocation fit rougir la jeune fille. Mais il ne pouvait pas détacher son esprit de la dernière fois qu'il avait vu Naomi. Dernière à tous les sens du terme. Pourchassée à sa place par l'Akatsuki, elle n'avait aucune chance de survie. Et pourtant elle avait fait son choix. Elle avait fait le choix de le servir jusqu'à sa mort.

Et il s'en voulait. Car Itachi ne mettrait pas longtemps à s'apercevoir qu'il s'était rouler par une doublure. La jeune fille était presque déjà morte… Il ne pourrait jamais l'annoncer au cousin de celle-ci. Il se remémora leurs adieux.

_Seuls sur une colline, deux jeunes gens se ressemblant comme deux gouttes d'eau se dévisageaient. Deux chevelures blondes, quatre yeux bleus. Une grande tristesse dans ceux de l'un, et une lueur d'espoir et de fierté dans ceux de l'autre. Une étincelle de courage qui dansait dans les yeux de la jeune femme. _

_-Naomi… Tu es sûre que tu veux y aller ? _

_-Oui, Naruto-sama. Je vous servirais toute ma vie. Et j'ai enfin l'occasion de montrer toute ma reconnaissance envers vous. C'est sans doute la dernière fois que je vous vois, mais j'aimerais vous dire que vous avez toujours été un père pour moi. _

_Il se pencha et la serra contre lui. Il ne pouvait pas la laisser y aller comme ça._

_-Naomi, s'il te plaît, j'ai déjà perdu trop de personnes chères comme ça… Ne chamboule pas tout … _

_-Je veux y aller. Je veux vous montrer de quoi je suis capable. Je veux que vous soyez fier de moi. J'ai juste une faveur à vous demander. Je voudrais que vous disiez à mon cousin que je l'aimais vraiment. _

_-Qui es ton cousin ?_

_-Inuzuka Kiba. _

_Il lui prit les mains, et planta ses grands yeux dans ceux de sa doublure._

_-Je lui dirais. Reviens moi vivante. Reviens lui vivante. J'ai confiance en toi. Des larmes apparurent dans les yeux de la jeune fille. Naruto ne pleurait plus depuis 6 mois, mais si il avait pu, il se serait laissé aller à verser toutes les larmes de son corps._

_Il la regarda enfourcher son cheval, et disparaître dans le bois tout proche, soulevant un nuage de poussière derrière elle. Longtemps, il scruta l'horizon, sans savoir pourquoi, avant de repartir, voûté, le soir tombant derrière lui._

Il fallait qu'il aille voir Kiba. Naomi faisait partie de ses 6 guerriers. Il lui dirait, et si elle mourrait, il ferait en sorte que tout le pays se rappelle de son histoire. Personne n'oublierait jamais Mino Naomi.

* * *

Sasuke entendit la porte s'ouvrir et se refermer sur le passage de sa servante. Tenten déposa le plateau sur la table basse, ouvrit la fenêtre et écarta les rideaux. Sasuke était allongé sur son lit, et la regardait. Elle semblait resplendissante. Décidément. Tous ses amis trouvaient la personne qui leur était la plus chère. Et lui se faisait piquer sa fiancée, se disputait avec tout le monde et était amoureux d'une servante de pacotille qui en plus, n'avait d'yeux que pour Naruto. 

-Tenten, fais venir Haruno Sakura.

Tenten leva un sourcil. Tout le monde connaissait l'attirance secrète d'Uchiwa pour Sakura, même si personne n'en parlait à voix haute (ça fait quand même mal un chidori…) et qu'il l'appelle Haruno était pour le moins bizarre. Mais elle acquiesça et alla chercher la kunoïchi aux cheveux roses.

Celle-ci entra dans la chambre et resta debout, attendant que le brun daigne lever les yeux de son bouquin.

-Ha, Sakura.

-Oui, Sasuke-sama ?

Il la regarda avec un sourire froid et angoissant.

-Je n'ai pas vraiment besoin de toi en tant que servante. Et puisque Naruto est revenu, il serait plus juste que tu recommences à le servir. Tu sembles l'apprécier.

Sakura s'inclina sans rien dire. Sasuke la chassait. Mais pourquoi était il aussi froid ? Que lui avait elle fait ? Rien du tout. Pourtant, il la traitait comme un animal.

Le brun détourna le regard quand la porte se ferma. Il l'aimait, il ne pouvait plus se convaincre du contraire. Mais pourquoi l'aimait il ? Lui aussi avait droit au bonheur, non ? Finalement, se marier avec Hinata ne le dérangeait plus. Plus du tout. Unir sa destinée avec la jeune Hyûga, se laisser oublier la servante, ce serait sans doute ce qui lui conviendrait le mieux…

Mais il n'arrivait pas à sortir les cheveux roses de la jeune femme de sa tête. Il envoya son poing dans un miroir et le brisa. Il observa quelques instants sa main, dans laquelle s'étaient plantée des éclats de verre.

-alors, petit frère, toujours aussi insignifiant ?

Sasuke s'immobilisa, mortifié. Itachi était allongé sur son lit. Il ne l'avait même pas entendu venir. Il s'assit par terre, se moquant bien que son frère le voit dans un tel état de faiblesse. Mais contrairement à ce qu'il aurait pu attendre de la part d'Itachi, celui-ci lui caressa les cheveux et murmura quelques mots à son oreille. Cinq ou six mots, rapidement prononcés, qui firent penser un instant au petit Uchiwa que son aîné pouvait peut-être être un humain.

« Moi aussi j'ai connu ça »

Mais Itachi reprit vite son air habituel.

-Alors, on se rend compte de son insignifiance ? Ca fait mal, hein ?

Mais Sasuke gardait en mémoire la première phrase qu'Itachi lui avait adressée, la première qui pouvait être prise comme celle d'un frère.

* * *

Naruto faisait les cent pas dans sa chambre. Dire qu'il devrait bientôt repartir… repartir, laisser de nouveau en plan ceux à qui il avait redonné de l'espoir. Il sortit par la fenêtre et s'assit sur le toit. Non loin de lui, un jeune homme roux s'interrogeait sur son existence. Sur la femme qu'il aimait. Sur cette femme qui avait disparu du jour au lendemain, Kaede dont on ne savait absolument pas où elle était. Gaara la soupçonnait fortement d'avoir été enlevée par l'Akatsuki. Mais il ne laissait rien voir de son trouble. Kaede l'avait sorti de la nuit, elle avait été son rayon de soleil, il avait souri, rien qu'en la regardant vivre. Il jeta un regard triste au blond, et vint s'installer à ses côtés. Ils ne dirent rien pendant un moment. Finalement, ce fut Naruto qui prit la parole. 

-Tu as perdu la fille que tu aimais. Kishawa Kaede, c'est ça ?

Le garde hocha la tête. Il ressentait la même chose chez le jeune homme. Une détresse qu'on voulait crier, qu'on ne pouvait pas oublier, qui nous revenait à chaque fois qu'un souvenir affluait.

-Et toi ? Je suppose que ta vie n'est pas rose non plus. Serviteur de l'Akatsuki…

Naruto essaya de sourire.

-Oui, ils m'ont torturé bien des fois.

Il releva son T-shirt, faisant apparaître, en plus de son sceau, de multiples cicatrices au fer rouge. Il reprit.

-J'ai perdu la fille qui me servait depuis mes cinq ans. Elle faisait partie de mes Six guerriers, mes guerriers de l'Ombre, qui me protègent et me servent. Je l'ai envoyée à la mort. Mino Naomi…

-ce n'est donc pas une légende ? Tu possèdes donc bien Six guerriers qui te serviront jusque dans la mort ?

Naruto hocha la tête à son tour. Naomi était la meilleure d'entre eux. Mais Elle n'était pas faîte pour être ninja. Elle était si douce, si gentille. Contrairement à Sakura, elle avait une aura combative impressionnante, qui faisait ressentir qu'elle était une femme d'exception. Elle l'avait acquise après plusieurs années d'entraînement.

-Tu la reverras sûrement. Les Hommes…

-Deviennent forts lorsqu'ils ont quelqu'un à protéger.

Ils se scrutèrent. Tous deux pleurant la disparition d'un être cher, tous deux meurtris. Naruto lui tendit la main. Quand Gaara la serra, il décida de tout lui raconter.

Ils restèrent longtemps à observer le ciel ensembles. Mû par une soudaine envie de rejoindre celui qui savait si bien le fasciner, aussi bien par son sérieux et son expérience que par son charme et son aura naturel, Gaara prit son courage à deux mains pour demander :

-Naruto-sama. Je voudrais rejoindre les Six guerriers.

Naruto haussa un sourcil. Gaara l'appelait Naruto-sama. Gaara lui demandait une place parmi ses guerriers de l'Ombre. L'auteur devait péter un boulon, où alors, elle adorait vraiment le Gaara OCC. Mais après tout, Gaara était fort, et si vraiment Naomi était morte, une place était déjà vacante. Il sourit et acquiesça doucement.

-Si tu veux. Mais je te préviens. Ce ne sera pas de tout repos.

Il se leva et disparut dans la nuit, laissant le jeune homme à ses pensées, à son nouveau grade, et à la tristesse d'avoir perdu celle qu'il aimait.

* * *

Une Sakura dans un arbre, qui regarde le ciel. Une Sakura qui a entendu ce qu'elle n'aurait jamais dû entendre. Une Sakura qui sait que Naruto va devoir repartir. Et que cette fois, il sera accompagné. Accompagné par une armée. Elle leva les yeux vers le ciel. Il fallait qu'elle se décide à parler à Sasuke avant. Car s'il partait, il y avait toutes les chances pour qu'il meure. Qu'il meure sans qu'il sache qu'elle l'aimait. Qu'elle l'aimait plus que tout. En bas, elle entendait le rire des enfants. Dans le ciel, les oiseaux volaient. Et entre les deux, il y avait le bureau de Takeo Uchiwa, qui enverrait la moitié de ses hommes à la mort. 

Elle se retourna quand une jeune femme se posa à ses côtés dans un coup de vent. Temari replia son éventail et s'assit aux côtés de Sakura, lui entourant les épaules de ses bras.

-Quelque chose ne va pas, Sakura ?

-Si, si… Tout vas très bien, Naruto-kun va repartir, Sasuke-sama me chasse, Tenten file le parfait amour et ne me parle plus, me jugeant sans doute impropre à entendre parler de son bonheur. Pour couronner le tout, Kaede a disparu, alors que c'était peut être la seule avec Ino à garder les pieds sur terre… mais TOUT VA TRES BIEN !

Elle criait presque. Temari secoua la tête.

-Tu es vraiment enfantine Sakura… Tu croyais peut être que tout serait comme avant ? Non. Tu croyais que Naruto reviendrait, que tu te marierais avec Sasuke, fin de l'histoire du Paradis du Batifolage ? Non.

-C'est fou ce que tu me remontes le moral. Je devrais te mettre dans la même catégorie que Tenten, tout est rose pour toi maintenant, avec Shika…

Elle éclata de rire.

-Moi, avec de macho ? Dans tes rêves, ma chère. Il est paresseux, misogyne, je ne peux pas le saquer, et il faudrait qu'on soit ensemble ? C'est ça…

Sakura éclata de rire, et Temari rosit. La kunoïchi aux cheveux roses était encore une enfant. Elle le savait. Mais elle venait de prendre sa décision. Elle n'abandonnerait ni Naruto, ni Sasuke. Elle les accompagnerait. Elle viendrait avec eux.

* * *

Naruto se réveilla en sueur. Il y avait quelqu'un dans la chambre. Il fit semblant de continuer à dormir, et quand l'inconnue fut suffisamment proche, il se jeta sur l'intrus, et commença à l'étrangler. Celui-ci se débattit, mais n'était pas assez fort. Il arrêta donc de bouger et ne murmura qu'un seul mot. "Kitsune… " 

Naruto stoppa instantanément. Il aurait reconnue cette vois entre mille.

-Keiko ! Qu'est ce que tu fais ici ? Je suis… Je suis heureux que tu ailles bien !

Il se releva, et alluma la lumière, restant toujours sur ses gardes. Keiko pouvait très bien l'attaquer par derrière. Mais elle ne bougea pas, et attendit qu'il revienne s'asseoir en face d'elle.

-qu'est ce que tu viens faire ici ? Tu sais que tu es censée me tuer ?

La jeune fille sourit et remit sa longue tresse noire derrière son épaule avant de sourire.

-Oui. Mais je viens de la part d'Itachi-senseï.

Naruto écarquilla les yeux. Keiko l'aimait bien, mais elle admirait son senseï plus que tout et lui vouait un culte. Il l'observa, et put lire une nuance de tristesse et de lassitude dans ses grands yeux violets. De la peur aussi.

-Qu'est ce qu'il me veut ?

-Il veut une trêve.

Le blond s'étouffa. Itachi voulait une trêve. Il devait s'être passé quelque chose d'assez grave. Il interrogea du regard la jeune fille, mais celle-ci détourna les yeux, n'ayant pas l'air de vouloir aborder le sujet.

-Pourquoi ? Alors qu'il veut me tuer, qu'il a envoyé je ne sais combien de personnes pour me tuer… Alors qu'il a aidé Orochimaru à me rechercher… Il veut une trêve ?

Keiko soupira. « Enjeux politiques », le Kitsune pouvait comprendre. Mais « Enjeux personnels », venant d'Itachi Uchiwa, il ne la croirait jamais.

-Ils ont tué Yuki… Murmura t elle dans un souffle.

Naruto se sentit défaillir. Yuki, celle qui avait été son seul soutien pendant son séjour là-bas… Yuki, ses cheveux blonds, son air rieur, la façon qu'elle avait d'être optimiste malgré son destin… Yuki, la seule fille qu'Itachi aimait plus que tout… l'Akatsuki l'avait tuée.

-Keiko… Pourquoi ?

-Elle a pris ta défense, a refusé de te rechercher… Ils l'ont accusée de trahison. Ils l'ont forcée à s'empoisonner. Je suis la prochaine sur la liste… Kitsune, je ne veux pas mourir… J'adorais Yuki. Je l'adorais. Et Itachi-senseï l'aimait vraiment. Il ne veut plus collaborer, maintenant qu'ils l'ont tuée. Itachi est prêt à t'aider à détruire l'organisation.

Il la regarda, un air soupçonneux sur le visage.

-Qu'est ce qui me dit que tu ne mens pas ?

-Je dois rester auprès de toi. En tant qu'otage, si tu veux.

Le blond la regarda sentant de vieux souvenir émerger. Pris par une impulsion soudaine, il sera la jeune femme contre lui. Yuki. Ils avaient osé tuer Yuki. Elle, qui lui avait rendu la vie moins rude, l'avait défendu et aidé à survivre.

C'était décidé. Plus de quartier. Il détruirait l'Akatsuki. Quitte à mourir. Et avec l'aide d'Itachi, il régnerait bientôt sur le Japon.

Keiko s'étendit sur le lit, et soupira. Elle était vidée, n'avait plus aucune force. Le blond passa une main dans ses cheveux, se demandant que faire d'une otage aussi envahissante.

C'est à cet instant que la porte s'entrebâilla et laissa passer une petite Hinata, qui, quand elle aperçut la jeune femme allongée sur le lit du blond, poussa un hurlement sonore.

-HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

Naruto se retourna et eut juste le temps de voir le battant se refermer. Jurant et maudissant les portes qui ne grincent pas, il se lança à sa poursuite.

* * *

Sakura prit son courage à deux mains, et entra dans la chambre de Sasuke. Allongé sur son lit, celui-ci lisait. Il ne releva pas les yeux, et ne ferma pas son livre. 

La jeune femme en fut encore plus déstabilisée. Pourtant, c'était sa seule chance. Naruto lui avait assuré que sa flamme était réciproque…

-Sasuke-kun. Je… Pourquoi est ce que tu m'as chassée ?

Elle ne voulait pas être inférieure à lui, et pour cela, elle recommençait à le tutoyer.

-Qu'est ce que tu me veux, Sakura ? Je t'ai tout dit. Il n'y a plus rien à faire ou dire.

-Moi je ne trouve pas. Qu'est ce que je t'ai fait ? Je t'ai offensé ?

Sasuke masqua sa rougeur en se retournant.

-Ou bien c'est juste parce que je suis plus proche que jamais de Naruto depuis son retour ? Tu es jaloux c'est ça ? Il t'a piqué ta fiancée, et moi je lui voue une admiration sans bornes. C'est ça ?

Le brun se leva et se planta à quelques centimètres d'elle, se retenant de lui porter un coup qui l'enverrait au tapis.

-Moi ? Jaloux ? Est-ce que tu te rends bien compte de ce que tu dis ?

-Parfaitement.

La colère commençait à leur monter à la tête.

-Et même si je l'étais, hein, ça changerait quoi ? T'es lourde, Sakura. Si tu l'aimes tant que ça, va le rejoindre !

-Tu ne te rends pas compte de ce qu'il a enduré ! Il a besoin de soutien !

La jeune fille se hissa sur la pointe des pieds, de façon à réduire l'écart de taille qu'ils avaient. Elle ne perdrait pas cette bataille. Mais il n'était pas décidé à la laisser gagner non plus.

-Eh bien va le lui apporter !

Cette fois il ne put retenir son bras qui fit valser la jeune femme. Celle-ci essaya tant bien que mal de se relever, et essuya le sang qui coulait de ses lèvres. Elle avait envie de pleurer. Elle atteignit difficilement la porte, et voulut l'ouvrir.

Sasuke regardait sa main, horrifié. Il venait de frapper Sakura. Il l'avait envoyée valser contre le sol. Il s'en voulait. Pourquoi avait il fait ça ?

-Non… La jeune femme voulut sortir, mais il lui prit le bras et la tira à l'intérieur. Il devait lui faire ses excuses, il en était conscient.

-Sakura, je… Je suis désolé, ça m'a échappé…

Elle lui jeta un regard dédaigneux. Méprisant. Un regard qui faisait plus mal au jeune homme que n'importe quelle insulte à son honneur.

-Trop tard. S'il vous plaît, écartez vous. Je voudrais sortir.

Il secoua la tête.

-Sakura je me suis emporté… Oui, je suis jaloux. Mais ça changerait quoi ? On a aucune chance, tous les deux. Aucune chance.

Elle ne voulait pas y croire. Enfin, il l'admettait. Il l'aimait. Elle remercia silencieusement Naruto.

-Et alors ? Tu vas gâcher ta jeunesse ? Justement. Si on a aucune chance, profitons en !

Il la regarda quelques secondes, semblant peser le pour ou le contre. Finalement, il passa une main dans les cheveux de la jeune fille et l'autre derrière sa nuque, avant de rapprocher leurs lèvres. Elle sourit, et le laissa l'embrasser tendrement. Son rêve se réalisait. Elle avait enfin réussit.  
Après avoir perdu tant de batailles, elle avait enfin gagné une guerre.

* * *

**Voilà le SasuSaku, enfin... Avouez qu'ils se sont fait attendre! ****9 chapitres, exactement... Rah la la... Bon c'est bien joli, mais ça ne me dit pas ce que je vais mettre dans le chapitre suivant... **

**Revieeeeeeeeews ? Kiss**


	10. Chapter 10: Kakashi, me revoilà

REPONSE AUX REVIEWS:

**Tchingtchong: En effet je ne parierais pas. Mais enfin, vu que c'est moi l'auteur, je suis sûre de gagner ! Mwahahaha je suis diabolique, lol. Pour ton idée de fics, moi en tout cas, je la lirais! **

**Haruno-sama: Voilà la suite (avec la rapidité en moins) lol. La ferme Sasuke ! Il est chiant celui-là, lol. Merci pour ta reviews!**

**Pacha: Oui, ils se sont fait attendre... Mais maintenant qu'ils sont casés, ils vont peut être arrêter de me soûler pour que je les rende à Kishimoto, qui sait ? lol**

**Yune-chan66: Mais qui a dit que Naomi allait forcément mourir /le frérot lui tape sur la tête: "toi imbécile"/ lol. Bon maintenant que jai plus à m'occuper de Sakura et Sasuke (vive ma crèche) je vais m'occuper de Kaede... Morte ? C'est une idée... lol meuhhh non. Elle va très vite revenir! merci pour ta reviews!**

**Tafolpamadlaine: Avalanche de compliments /vois des pitis anges partout/ merciiii. Oui bon c'est vrai, je dois avouer que je n'ai jamais considéré Itachi comme "humain" alors ça a de quoi surprendre... Maintenant, est ce qu'il est sincère ? Ah ah ah... Moi je sais! lol Merci pour ta reviews et ne t'inquiète pas, je compte contiuer cette fics encore lontemps!**

**Sahra: Mais euh! Pourquoi tout le monde trouve que ça sent l'arnaque avec Itachi ? lol, eh oui, il peut être humain! Ou en tout cas, il peut faire semblant de l'être! lol merci pour ta reviews!**

**Ash: Là c'est vrai j'ai vraiment pas fait vite... je t'autorise à me le dire si tu veux. lol merci pour ta reviews le prochain chapitre arrivera )plus viteuhhhh**

**Coralie: Enfin ensembles, c'est pas trop tôt... Eh oui, Hinata va se faire des films... Mais Naruto va t il réussir à la rattrapper ? Ta ta ta tam... jle dirais pôô! lol merci pour ta reviews!**

**Une meuf qui adore Naruto: Voilà ENFIN la suite lol. Les couples sont quasiment tous fait je crois... A part le KakaKure... Mais ces deux là sont pires que Sasuke et Sakura... Toujours entrain de se taper dessus! lol Merci pour ta reviews!**

**Shinna-chan: Voilà la suite! Après un looooooong délai d'abscence... lol Merci pour ta reviews! **

**MERCI POUR VOS REVIEWS CA ME FAIT SUPER PLAISIR, MERCIIII!**

* * *

Série: Naruto

Auteur: Michiyo Uzumaki, dans un moment de folie.

Couples: SasuSaku, NaruHina, NejiTen, ShikaTema, évocation de NaomiKiba et de ItaYuki. Mais quand est ce qu'arrivera enfin le KakaKure ? lol

Disclaimer: Si je vous dis que les perso font sitting devant chez moi pour que je les rende à Kishimoto, vous devinerez bien qu'ils ne sont pas à mwaaaa...

Autre: Eh oui, c'est le premier chapitre de Jusqu'à ce que la mort nous sépare avec un chiffre pour les dizaines... Bref, enfin le chapitre 10! Et on va enfin savoir ce qu'il est arrivé à Kaede! lol. Je vais bientôt atteindre les 100 reviews /essuie une larme imaginaire/ c'est la première fois que ça m'arrive, je ne pensais pas que cette fic plairait autant... Snif... Enfin merci de me lire et de me supporter depuis 10 chapitreuhh! Reviews ?

Chapitre 10 : Kakashi, me revoilà.

Naruto courait, à la suite d'Hinata, se maudissant, maudissant Keiko. Qu'est ce que la jeune Hyûga allait penser ?

Hinata courait, courait, pour échapper à Naruto, se maudissant, maudissant Naruto. Qu'est ce qu'elle avait espéré ?

Elle était maudite. Elle était vraiment d'une bêtise impressionnante. Comment n'avait elle pas pensé que Naruto l'avait remplacée, en 5 mois ? Cette fille, allongée sur son lit… Elle revoyait ses grands yeux violets, beaucoup plus mystérieux que les siens. Elle revoyait ses cheveux sombres noués en tresse, beaucoup plus longs que les siens. Elle soupira. Elle ne serait jamais assez bien pour Naruto.

Il était ce qu'il y avait de mieux. Et elle n'était pas à la hauteur. Il avait beau lui dire qu'il l'aimait… Il venait de lui prouver le contraire.

Elle continuait de courir, s'enfonçant dans la forêt. Elle ne voulait plus le voir, elle voulait l'oublier, se marier, et finir sa vie au couvent quand elle aurait donné des héritiers.

Quand elle fut sûre qu'il ne la suivait plus, elle s'arrêta. Sans s'en rendre compte, elle avait couru jusqu'à l'intérieur de la forêt. Il ne la retrouverait sûrement pas ici. Parfait, c'était ce qu'il lui fallait. Elle s'assit et renversa la tête en arrière. Mais comment en était elle arrivée là ?

Naruto hurlait son nom. Il hurlait dans le sous-bois, pleurant, hurlant tout ce qu'il avait sur le cœur. Il hurlait son amour à découvert. Il lui hurlait de revenir, parce qu'il y avait eu un lamentable quiproquo.

Le blond s'assit et continua de crier. Enfin, il sentit une main protectrice se poser sur son épaule. Une seconde plus tard, Itachi s'asseyait à côté de lui.

Le blond plongea son regard dans les grands yeux rouge de l'Akatsukien. Il avait changé. Le doute se faisait voir sur son corps et son visage. Il était encore plus cerné que d'habitude. Ses yeux rouges étaient baissés.

-Itachi ?

-Ecoute Naruto… J'ai perdu Yuki. Je veux détruire l'Akatsuki. Mais je dois sans doute te prouver ma loyauté. Je vais donc retrouver Hinata, et lui expliquer la situation. Compte sur moi, Naruto. Yuki ne restera pas sans vengeance.

Le blond acquiesça. Itachi semblait sincèrement chamboulé.

-Je lui dois beaucoup. Merci.

Le brun se releva et disparu soudainement, laissant Naruto seul avec son désespoir.

* * *

Kaede ouvrit les yeux avec un mal de tête épouvantable. Comme tous les matins depuis deux semaines. Elle avait mal au crâne, elle avait encore pleuré toute la nuit. Pourquoi ses parents étaient ils venus la récupérer, l'empêchant de dire au revoir à tous ceux qu'elle connaissait ? Et pourquoi l'avaient ils giflée quand elle leur avait demandé la permission d'aller voir Gaara ? Elle passa dans la salle de bain, et enfila rapidement sa tunique pourpre avant de coiffer ses longs cheveux noirs (à la manière Sakura) grâce à son bandeau.

Quand elle ressortit, elle se planta devant la fenêtre. A quelques kilomètres, la forêt. Il suffisait de la traverser pour se retrouver sur la grande route, faire environ 30 kilomètres avant de se retrouver au château. Pourtant, il y avait cet obstacle.

-Tu peux descendre du toit, Nii-san.

Souriant, un garçon d'une vingtaine d'années entra par la fenêtre ouverte et s'assit sur le lit repliant un de ses genoux sous lui. Il était de taille moyenne et portait des cheveux châtains mi-longs qui lui retombaient sur les épaules en boucles soyeuses. Ses grands yeux vert gris étaient fermés, mais il ressentait ce qui l'entourait. Aussi, quand sa sœur se jeta sur lui pour le maîtriser, il l'évita sans peine. Tout en gardant ses yeux clos.

-Kae-chan, tu sais que tu ne m'auras pas comme ça.

Elle soupira et se laissa tomber sur les couvertures. Son frère était si aérien que rien ne le touchait. Il appartenait d'ailleurs plus au monde des samouraïs qu'à celui des ninjas…

-Tokito-nii-san… Pourquoi tu veux pas me laisser partir ? Pourquoi t'obéis à nos parents ? Ils sont beaucoup moins forts que toi…

Le visage du jeune homme s'éclaira, et il éclata de rire. Il s'assit à côté d'elle et lui caressa les cheveux.

-Mais pourquoi veux tu partir ?

-Ouvre les yeux quand je te parle ! T'es pas aveugle, que je sache ! Je veux retrouver Gaara…

Il soupira. Sa sœur était encore une enfant dans l'âme.

- Je ne veux pas me marier… Je veux continuer mon entraînement de ninja… Et pourquoi ils t'ont chargé de me surveiller ? Hein ? C'est pas juste… T'es un boss toi ! Je commence à croire que même Naruto-sama ne pourrait pas te battre… Alors, imagine, MOI…

Cette fois ci, il fut secoué d'un fou rire silencieux. Il était beau quand il riait, et Kaede soupira. Avoir un frère doux, d'une grande gentillesse, et d'une beauté rare, en plus d'une force et d'une agilité hors du commun, c'était trop pour elle.

-Mais non… Ecoute, Kaede, j'entends Papa qui arrive. Je vais remonter sur le toit, tu ne m'as pas parlé, tu ne sais même pas que je suis là. Je crois qu'ils te prennent pour plus niaise que tu ne l'es.

Elle lui tira la langue et se serra contre lui. Il lui passa les bras autour des épaules et s'autorisa à ouvrir les yeux quelques secondes, afin de voir le visage angélique de sa sœur, qu'il n'avait pas vu depuis si longtemps.

Quand le père entra, Tokito avait disparu depuis longtemps, laissant sa sœur seule sur le lit, tentant d'entendre les pas que son frère percevait si bien. L'homme referma la porte derrière lui. Kaede soupira intérieurement. Une autre confrontation avec cet alcoolique ne lui disait rien qui vaille. Elle l'observa, lui et son visage rude et figé, et en vint à se demander comment il avait fait pour avoir un fils si différent.

-Kaede, j'ai décidé que tu partirais rejoindre Gatou-san dès la semaine prochaine. Tu devrais t'estimer heureuse, nous avons choisi de te marier à quelqu'un de plus important que celui qui était autrefois ton fiancé. As-tu une objection à faire ?

-Je ne me marierais pas, Père, sauf votre respect.

Ses yeux noirs luirent de fureur. Il avait bu, cela ne faisait aucun doute. Depuis qu'elle était revenue, il ne faisait que boire.

-Oh que si tu te marieras, ma fille.

Elle lui hurla le contraire, et il l'envoya au tapis d'un seul coup de poing qu'elle ne put esquiver. Puis, furieux, il sortit de la chambre et enferma Kaede à double tour.

Celle-ci se recroquevilla dans un coin de la chambre et ferma les yeux, le corps secoué de spasmes et de sanglots.

* * *

-Hina-chan. Hi-chan !

La jeune fille ouvrit ses yeux blancs, voyant autour d'elle un monde flou. Son regard rouble se posa sur le garde qui lui tendait la main. Une main qu'elle prit avec reconnaissance, tentant désespérément de se relever. Elle échoua plusieurs fois, et elle sentit que Kiba a prenait dans ses bras. Plusieurs questions affluaient vers son cerveau encore en demi-hibernation. D'abord, comment l'avait il retrouvée ? Et puis, que faisait il là ? Quelle heure était il ?

-Qu'est ce que tu faisais là, Hinata ? Je t'ai cherchée partout…

Elle sourit et entendit la porte du château se refermer. Elle était à l'intérieur. Kiba la déposa et la conduisit au premier étage, la tenant par la main.

-On va où ?

-Je veux te montrer quelque chose. Pour que tu reprennes confiance en toi. C'est le conseil des Hyûga.

Hinata eut l'air horrifiée mais Kiba lui mit la main devant la bouche et la cacha derrière une tenture d'où elle pouvait voir sans être vue.

Elle observa les alentours, et remarqua tout d'abord son père, debout, puis les Anciens, qui semblaient en colère, Neji qui semblait trouver un intérêt particulier à ses chaussures, et enfin sa sœur, assise sur un divan. Ce furent les Anciens qui prirent la parole.

-Ecoutez, Hyûga-sama, je crois qu'il est tant que nous prenions une décision. Hinata n'est pas assez forte. Elle ne peut pas reprendre le flambeau de la famille. Hanabi a plus l'âme d'un chef.

-Ce n'est pas vrai ! Hurla Neji.

Il ne supportait qu'on parle comme ça de sa cousine. Hiashi regarda par la fenêtre.

-Hinata n'a pas la force requise. Elle n'a pas la force de caractère, j'en conviens.

Hinata trembla. Et dire que c'était censé lui redonner confiance en elle… Mais le chef de la sôke reprenait.

-Mais elle est ma fille aînée. Si elle n'a pas le caractère, elle a la volonté. Elle se relève toujours, et j'ai confiance en elle. Elle deviendra sans doute la meilleure des ninjas médico-nin de tout le pays. Et elle prendra la tête de la sôke. J'en fais le serment.

Hinata sentit des larmes couler de ses yeux. Elle ne comprendrait jamais son père. Mais celui-ci venait de lui donner tout ce qu'elle attendait depuis si longtemps, de la reconnaissance, et de la confiance.

Mais le conseil n'était pas décidé à lâcher l'affaire.

-Hanabi est bien plus qualifiée. Nous refusons de laisser croire à nos ennemis que le chef de la sôke sera faible !

Hanabi estima que son tour était venu de prendre la parole.

-de plus, je suis tout de même la future femme du Prince du Japon.

Elle ne put continuer, car Hiashi venait de lui asséner la gifle qu'elle méritait depuis longtemps.

-D'abord, vous n'êtes pas fiancés, et vous ne le serez sans doute jamais. Deuxièmement, si jamais un espion d'Orochimaru avait entendu ce que tu viens de dire, tu nous aurais condamnés, notre famille et ton cher Naruto. D'ailleurs, je comptais lui proposer une alliance avec Hinata. Cela permettrait de garder de bonnes relations, non seulement avec l'Uzumaki et ses futurs sujets, mais aussi avec les Uchiwa.

* * *

Quand Kaede arrêta de pleurer, et put focaliser son esprit sur autre chose que sur sa douleur, elle remarqua qu'elle était dans son lit, et qu'une main douce était posée sur son front. Elle n'eut aucun doute sur le propriétaire.

-Tokito… Nii-san…

Les larmes recommencèrent à couler. Elle sentit son frère les essuyer doucement, et la prendre contre lui, la berçant.

-Pourquoi est ce qu'il est comme ça avec moi ? Nii-san… Emmène moi, je veux partir… Je ne veux pas rester là ! Les spasmes recommençaient à secouer son corps. Tokito resserra son étreinte avant de murmurer à son oreille.

-Je ne laisserais jamais personne faire du mal à ma petite sœur, Kaede. Je te le promets.

Elle tenta de sourire, et eut un rire nerveux. Il la ferait sortir de cet enfer, elle en était persuadée.

Quand elle ouvrit les yeux, elle aperçut le visage inquiet de Tokito. Il avait ouvert ses grands yeux, ce qu'il ne faisait qu'exceptionnellement.

* * *

Hinata ferma les yeux, laissant la colère se répandre en elle. Que lui voulait t il, cet Uchiwa déchu ? Hein ? Qu'il aille au diable.

-je ne veux plus le voir ! Il m'a redonné confiance en moi, il m'a permis de faire face, et il m'a oubliée !

-Il ne t'a pas oubliée, c'est moi qui aie envoyé cette fille, pour qu'elle soit son otage !

-Elle était allongée sur son lit !

-Elle était fatiguée !

-Je ne suis pas idiote !

Cela faisait bien une demi-heure qu'ils tournaient en rond. Qu'est ce qu'il lui voulait à la fin ? Hein ? Itachi se leva, se planta devant elle et lui prit les mains. Elle ne voulait pas croiser ses yeux rouges, elle ne voulait pas le voir.

-Ecoute Hinata. Naruto est mon allié, et je ne permettrais pas qu'il soit malheureux à cause d'un malentendu.

Ils se jaugèrent quelques instants. Hinata commençait à s'énerver. Au diable Naruto, Keiko, Itachi, Hanabi et autres personnes qui empêchaient son bonheur. Elle ne voulait plus les voir, elle voulait quitter ce château où elle n'était plus à l'aise. Elle en avait assez de vivre dans les regrets, dans les larmes, dans la peur.

Elle se leva et ouvrit la porte. Itachi comprit et sortit. Mais il n'avait pas dit son dernier mot.

Quand Hinata se retrouva seule, elle s'allongea sur son lit en soupirant. Mais qu'est ce qu'ils lui voulaient tous ? Alors qu'elle allait s'endormir, elle se releva soudainement, et se tourna vers la porte.

-Tu peux sortir, Naruto.

Ce dernier poussa complètement la porte et entra. Hinata secoua la tête. Elle ne voulait pas voir sa tête blonde.

-écoute Hinata, ce que tu as vu était un terrible malentendu.

-Il n'y aucun malentendu. Vas t'en Naruto, vas t'en. S'il te plaît.

Il se mit alors à genoux, une vague de tristesse se répandant dans ses yeux. La jeune brune tenta de ne pas les regarder, mais elle ne put résister longtemps.

-Je vais partir, Hinata-hime, je vais partir. Mais je veux que tu saches que pendant ces 5 mois, tu as été la seule chose qui me faisait tenir. Je ne pensais qu'à toi, je ne voulais que toi. Quand je suis rentré, c'était pour toi. Pour voir ton sourire. Parce que j'avais enfin trouvé une personne à protéger. Maintenant je m'en vais. Mais je t'aime, et je peux t'assurer que Keiko n'est absolument rien pour moi. Je m'en vais, j'ai un trône à reprendre. Adieu, Hinata-hime.

Il passa la porte, alors qu'Hinata, hésitante, triturait ses doigts. Prise d'un élan soudain, elle se précipita à sa suite. Quand il entendit ses pas précipités, Naruto eut un sourire en coin. Son plan avait marché. Il se retourna et la prit dans ses bras. Elle semblait si petite et si fragile contre lui. Il passa une main dans ses mèches brunes, et la laissa avec amusement se moucher contre lui.

Par une fenêtre, Itachi regardait la scène.

-Bon, je n'ai pas fait grand-chose, mais j'ai quand même réussi. Naruto et Hinata se sont réconciliés ! Mwahahaha je suis diabolique…

* * *

Hanabi s'amusait à lancer ses kunaïs contre la porte, visant la silhouette d'Hinata en carton pâte qu'elle avait fabriqué. Soudainement, la porte s'ouvrit, révélant Hiashi, qui évita de justesse un kunaï. Il se retourna, furieux, et dévisagea sa fille.

-Hanabi, viens avec moi.

La petite se leva. Ca ne lui disait rien de bon. Elle le suivit dans les couloirs, et remarqua qu'il la conduisait vers l'église. De plus en plus étonnée, elle s'arrêta net quand son père passa l'imposante porte. Son père n'aimait pas les églises. A part pour les mariages et les enterrements, il n'y allait jamais. Alors que diable venait il faire dans une église ?

La pauvre Hanabi était déjà à l'arrêt, mais quand elle vit le prêtre à la coupe au bol, elle faillit hurler et partir en courant. « Un peu de courage que diable ! » Pensa t elle. Elle avança donc dignement.

-Hanabi, je te présente l'évêque, Père Gaï.

-Bienvenue mon enfant.

Hanabi répondit, observant de loin cet étrange personnage haut en couleur. Mais que lui voulait donc ce charlatan ? Hiashi eut l'air embêté.

-Ecoute Hanabi… Tu sais que Père Gaï et père Lee tiennent un couvent… j'aimerais t'y faire entrer. Pour une durée indéterminée. Hanabi tomba à la renverse.

-Qu…Quoi ?

-Jusqu'à ce que tout soit réglé.

La brune secoua la tête et ferma les yeux. Elle se pinça et r'ouvrit un œil, puis l'autre. Rien à faire, son père était toujours là, et l'autre homme d'église lui faisait un grand sourire. Elle ne rêvait pas. Et il y avait à présent un 3e luron. Bon sang. Qu'est ce qu'on lui voulait ? Le nouveau venu lui fit un grand sourire.

-frère Lee, tu vas montrer sa chambre à cette demoiselle ?

Le jeune homme qu'elle avait d'ores et déjà surnommé Gros Sourcils lui fit un grand sourire et la prit par le bras, la traînant vers un couloir. Elle se surprit à hurler. Elle, la grand Hanabi Hyûga, elle hurlait.

-Papaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa !

Hiashi la regarda disparaître dans le corridor, et entendit son cri décroître au fur et à mesure qu'elle s'éloignait. Quand toute trace d'Hanabi eut entièrement disparu, il soupira.

-J'espère que c'était une bonne chose.

-Ne vous en faîtes pas, Hyûga-sama. Nous nous occuperons bien d'elle.

-Je reviendrais la chercher dès que possible. Vous comprenez… Santé mentale…

-Vous avez peur pour sa santé…

-Non, pour la votre.

Sur ce, il s'éloigna, se frottant les mains, enfin débarrassé d'une fille si collante.

* * *

Naruto acquiesça aux ordres de son père et sortit, faisant un signe discret à ses guerriers. Il passa devant Neji et Kiba.

-Réunissez Gaara, non, pas Gaara, il y est déjà… Bon, il me faut une équipe de 4 hommes. Neji, Kiba, vous cherchez Shino et Shikamaru. Un « invité » a dérobé un rouleau sacré. On doit le rattraper et l'accommoder à notre sauce si vous voyez ce que je veux dire…

Ils hochèrent la tête. Mais Neji se demandait pourquoi Gaara n'était pas avec eux. Quand il posa la question, Naruto eut un sourire carnassier.

-Parce qu'il fait déjà partie de la mission. Alors, rendez vous dans une demi-heure aux écuries, j'ai des au revoir à faire.

Il partit dans la direction des chambres de Sakura et Hinata.

Une demi-heure plus tard, ils s'élançaient au galop dans la forêt. Tous étaient préoccupés. Naruto s'inquiétait pour Gaara, qui effectuait sa première mission chez les Six guerriers. Le blond fit soudainement quelques signes et les Six présences qu'il sentait disparurent. Il avait honte d'envoyer ses guerriers botter les fesses de simples brigands, mais ils n'avaient vraiment pas le temps de s'arrêter. Ils continuèrent de chevaucher, échangeant parfois des signes discrets.

Alors qu'ils dépassaient une clairière, Ai devint nerveux. Naruto le sentit aussitôt, et repéra immédiatement les présences. Les autres, trop occupés, ne les avaient pas remarqué. Sauf Neji. Il se glissa aux côtés de l'Uzumaki.

-Combien sont ils ? Lui demanda le blond.

-Trop pour qu'on ait envie de les compter.

A ce moment là, des ombres surgirent de partout. Les ninjas sautèrent à terre, et éloignèrent leurs chevaux. Neji et Naruto combattaient dos à dos. Mais les attaquants étaient trop nombreux. Le blond se maudit. Il venait d'envoyer son équipe à la mort en éloignant les Six guerriers. Mais ils devaient absolument tenir jusqu'à ce que ceux reviennent. Shino fut le premier à tomber, blessé par un katon qu'il n'avait pas vu venir. Alors que Shikamaru se précipitait pour lui apporter les premiers soins, un autre l'assomma. Naruto comprit qu'il y avait peu de chances pour qu'ils survivent. Il s'approcha comme il pouvait de Kiba.

-Kiba ! Hurla t il. Je dois te dire quelque chose de la part de Naomi !

L'homme-chien acquiesça, tout en restant concentré.

-Elle t'aimait vraiment Kiba, elle t'aimait. Je l'ai envoyée à la mort, c'est ma faute. Elle a joué ma doublure.

-Elle… Elle est morte ?

Sa voix paraissait rauque. Akamaru poussa un cri plaintif.

-Je ne sais pas. Je l'ai vue pour la dernière fois il y a quelques jours à peine… Elle a choisi elle-même. Je ne voulais pas qu'elle parte. Je suis désolé, Kiba, je suis un lâche.

Le ninja lui sourit, et tenta de lui faire comprendre qu'il ne lui en voulait pas. Mais quelques minutes plus tard, déconcentré, il s'écroula, touché à la poitrine.

Alors que Neji et Naruto allaient crouler sous le nombre, une véritable tornade surgit des arbres et élimina une dizaine de ninjas d'un coup. Naruto l'observa. Il ne l'avait jamais vu. Enfin vue, car c'était une femme, aux cheveux bruns mi-longs, qui éliminait leurs adversaires les uns après les autres. Quand tous eurent disparu, elle se tourna vers les deux rescapés, dévoilant des peintures sur ses joues.

-Qui… Qui êtes vous ?

La voix de Naruto était hachée.

-Qui es tu toi ?

-Uzumaki Naruto.

Elle haussa un sourcil, et une ombre passa dans ses yeux marron. Mais elle reprit bien vite son sourire, et prit Kiba contre elle, indiquant à Neji de soulever Shikamaru et à Naruto de prendre Shino.

-Tu es donc l'élève de Kakashi… Je comprends pourquoi tu te bats si bien. Eh bien allons y ! Je ne pensais vraiment pas le revoir ! Il va être surpris.

Sa voix avait repris une teinte joyeuse et énergique. Elle appuya doucement Kiba contre elle, et sauta de branches en branches vers le château. Naruto haussa un sourcil et monta sur son cheval. Ramener une inconnue ne lui disait vraiment rien qui vaille. Même si cette fille inspirait la confiance au premier regard. Et qu'elle leur avait sauvé la vie.

-Qui es-tu ?

Elle se retourna et lui sourit étrangement, dévoilant des dents parfaites.

-As-tu vraiment besoin de le savoir ?

* * *

Bon je pense que vous avez tous deviné de qui il s'agit... Mais qui peut venir embrouiller encore plus nos chers ninjas ? Et si on se réfère au titre du chapitre... Zut c'est trop facile.

Eh non, Kaede n'a pas été enlevée par l'Akatsuki, ils ne sont pas responsables de tous les maux du monde, les pauvres... lol. Allez, reviews ?

Kiss


	11. Chapter 11: Je t'en veux

Série:Naruto

Auteur: /Iruka: il semblerait que nous ayons un petit problème avec l'auteur./ Sasuke: En effet, cette... "Fille" nous fait une crise de nerf. On comprend pas trop ce qu'elle dit, elle est devenue hystérique./ Kiba: En même temps faut la comprendre.../ Kankurô: Bah; une semaine sans ordi, c'est pas la mort.../ Michiyo: (l'assome) Mon ordinateurehhh... Sauvez mon ordinateurrrrrr/ kakashi: Excusez là, mais comprenez là. les nerfs lâchent. C'est très fréquent chez cette espèce en voie de disparition. /Kankurô: Bah heureusement qu'elle est en voie de disparition/ Kiba: l('assome à son tour) Imbécile! Enfin, elle vous a écrit ce... hum superbe chapitre. Veuillez l'excuser, elle est incosolable depuis que son frère lui a déchiré un manga./ Sakura: Je rêve ? Mais pourquoi vous la défendez /Kakashi: Mais voyons, c'est notre auteur quand même... On l'aime bien.../Kiba: Dis pas n'importe quoi! C'est simplement parce qu'elle a menacé de nous dégommer les uns après les autres... alors on assure nos arrières/

Disclaimer: /Iruka: Bien qu'elle en rêve, à part Naomi, Kaede, Tokito, Keiko et Yuki, rien ne lui appartient.(Y a le père de Kaede aussi, mais elle en est moins fière...)/

Couples: /Sasuke: Sur ce coup là, on doit reconnaître qu'elle a pas été méchante. Je ne suis pas avec Orochimaru par exemple/ Kiba: Donc ça donne: du NejiTenten, du NaruHina, du SasuSaku, du ShikaTema, du KibaNaomi... Snif... la pauvre. Et du KakaKure./ kakashi: Enfin maintenant on sait plus trop pour moi.../Kiba: C'est pas grave c'est plus simple/

Autre: Désolée pour le retard, je m'excuseuhh... mais les vacances, plus ma flemmardise. Oui, voyez vous, je suis une adepte du culte de la flemmardise, du Dieu des flemmards. Merci à Na-chan et Naru-chan de m'avoir boostée, et merci à Coralie de me secouer de temps en temps pour avoir la suite... lol Reviews ?

**REPONSE AUX REVIEWS:**

**Yokho: Eh oui, c'est bien elle, en personne. Oui, ben, j'aime pas faire les couples trop vite... Mais je vais peut être abréger leurs souffrances qui sait... Roh et puis non. Ca me plaît assez de me défouler dessus. Quand à Hanabi au couvent... Mdr. Merci pour ta reviews**

**Windystal: Eh oui c'est elle... Mignon le frère de Kaede, hein ? Miam, hum, on s'écarte du sujet. Mais comment va s'en sortir Hanabi ? Vous le saurez... Dans le chapitre 12! MWAHAHA je suis diabolique. Lol merci pour ta reviews**

**Yune-chan66: Rah, je sais comme tu dis si bien, c'est un gros c'n, mais bon, c'était pour les besoins de l'histoire... T'inquète, il va avoir droit à une mort très lente et trèèèèèèès douloureuse... lol Merci pour ta reviews**

**Coralie: Je suis super ? Mwa ? vraiment /regarde autour d'elle./ oui c'est bien pour moi. Ben ça fait plaisiiiir. Eh oui, c'est elle, de retour, pour leur jouer un mauvais tour... lol. Mais j'étais énervée, alors j'ai voulu faire un truc compliqué et embêter un couple. Pour le Naruhina, j'les ai dja embêtés, SasuSaku, j'ai eu trop de mal à les réunir et NejiTen, j'ai ue fic spéciale pour ça alors... mdr Merci pour tes reviews**

**Shinna-chan: Oh Miracle. Non seulement Itachi est à peu près humain, mais en plus il fait rire... lool. Reste à voir si ça se confirme... Merci pour ta reviews!**

**Tafolpamadlaine: C'est la 3e "devinette" que je fais, et la 3e fois (sans vouloir te vexer) que tu te plantes lol. Eh non, ce n'est pas la soeur de Kiba. Quoique... C'est possible. Roh, je serais pas méchante à point de les tuer tous quand même... /quoique.../ Oui, Hinata est un peu cruche mais bon... L'est mignogne comme ça... Merci pour ta reviews!**

**Merci pour vos reviews, ça m'a fait super plaisir! **

Et pour ceux qui voulaient savoir, Tokito est un mélange de Tokito, Hishigi et Akira de Samuraï Deeper Kyo!

* * *

Chapitre 11 : Je t'en veux. Tout est de ta faute.

Kakashi déambulait dans le château, barbe de trois jours, cheveux en bataille, habillé n'importe comment. Kurenaï le choppa au détour d'un couloir.

-Lâche moi Kurenai.

-Ecoute, il est temps qu'on mette les choses au point. Je t'aime Kakashi. Je te le dis comme ça, je t'aime.

Elle lui lança un regard suppliant. Il tenta de se rappeler toutes ces années à ses côtés, tous leurs bons souvenirs. Mais il savait que ce n'était qu'une façade. Pour l'instant, ils ne pouvaient pas être heureux.

-Ecoute Kure-chan… je t'aime beaucoup mais tu es mariée et je suis fiancé. Ce… Ce n'est pas la peine. Je n'ai pas perdu espoir de retrouver Rin.

Dans la cour, il y eut une sorte de branle bas de combat. Laissant Kurenaï abasourdie et désespérée, Kakashi alla à la fenêtre, et vit apparaître une file de trois cavaliers dans la cour. Les reconnaissant, il descendit bien vite, et alla à leur rencontre.

Des infirmiers s'occupaient déjà de Shikamaru et Shino, et le ninja aux cheveux argentés vit une jeune femme descendre de cheval et donner Kiba à un autre garde, qui partit en direction de l'infirmerie.

-Désolé, Kakashi-senseï. On n'a pas pu les rattraper. Sans cette femme, on serait mort.

Kakashi acquiesça et se dirigea vers elle. Quand elle se retourna, il eut un mouvement de recul. Alors qu'il l'avait cherchée sur terre et sur mer, elle était là, sous ses yeux, lui souriant de ce même sourire qu'auparavant.

-R… Rin ?

-Kakashi.

Ils se toisèrent quelques instants, et Rin s'avança vers lui. Le jeune homme ouvrit les bras, et elle vint s'y blottir, leur rappelant à tous deux tant de souvenirs… Naruto, ébahi, les regardait, se demandant qui était cette femme.

-Rin… Je t'ai cherchée…

La voix de Kakashi était hachée par l'émotion. Rin passa une de ses mains dans les cheveux et sur le visage du ninja aux cheveux argentés, fascinée.

Aucun des deux n'avait vu Kurenaï, à la fenêtre, le visage décomposé. Personne ne l'avait vue partir en courant, les larmes inondant son visage. Elle avait tout gâché. Si seulement elle n'avait pas parlé de Rin…

* * *

Kaede serra son oreiller contre elle. Le jour J approchait. Elle n'avait pas reparlé à son frère. Mais que faisait il ? Il lui avait pourtant promis qu'il ne l'abandonnerait pas ! Et comme une imbécile, elle l'avait cru. Elle l'avait appelé, mais jamais il n'avait répondu. Est-ce que ses parents avaient décidé de l'éloigner ? 

Tokito lui avait promis de ne pas la laisser. Il reviendrait la chercher. Elle en était sûre. Et elle allait l'attendre. C'était son frère.

Elle se prit à espérer qu'il aille chercher Gaara. Mais de toute façon, son frère était plus fort que Gaara. C'était le meilleur son frère. Et il allait le prouver. Il allait l'aider à s'échapper. Elle avait confiance en lui. Elle savait qu'il ne la trahirait pas.

Elle entendit son père monter. Une autre confrontation en vue. Qui se finirait forcément par les pleurs de sa mère, les coups de son père, et une douleur atroce. Quand la porte s'ouvrit, elle comprit qu'il état soûl, encore une fois. Elle se recroquevilla dans un coin de la pièce et attendit, son coussin serré contre elle, qui ne la protégeait que maigrement des coups de pieds et de poings de son père.

-Arrête ! Tu me fais mal !

Mais il ne répondait rien à ses suppliques. Il n'avait jamais aimé ses enfants. Il frappait sa femme, et il frappait sa fille. Il ne voulait pas d'un fils samouraï, il voulait un fils riche marchand, mais Tokito avait choisi sa voix. Et personne ne pouvait le frapper, il était bien trop fort et bien trop aérien.

-Arrête ! Je t'en supplie !

Kaede le savait, son père était jaloux de Tokito. Il était d'une jalousie maladive. Et il se vengeait sur les deux autres êtres de la maison.

A moitié évanouie, la jeune femme vit son père sortir. Elle attendit quelques minutes, et tenta de se relever. Impossible. Son poignet la faisait trop souffrir. Son corps était couvert d'ecchymoses, et elle s'était mordue la lèvre au sang pour ne pas crier.

Dehors il pleuvait des trombes. C'était peut être ça qui avait mis son père de mauvaise humeur. Kaede s'appuya au mur et allongea ses jambes. Elle respirait difficilement.

Dans une demi inconscience, elle vit la fenêtre être pulvérisée. Son frère entra, et la saisit doucement dans ses bras, la serrant contre lui. Tout était flou autour d'elle. Elle vit que son frère l'emmenait, dépassait les éclats de verre brisé qui gisaient sur le tapis, et quittait la maison. Elle s'accrocha au cou du jeune homme, et enfoui sa tête contre sa poitrine. Ca avait été la fois de trop, Tokito n'avait pas supporté qu'on s'attaque à sa sœur. Maintenant, il courait, la serrant contre lui, tentant désespérément de la protéger de la pluie. Lui qui était si fort, il ne pouvait pas empêcher Kaede d'avoir froid, d'avoir mal. Il n'y connaissait rien. Des gouttes d'eau tombaient de ses cheveux, et atterrissaient sur les vêtements de sa sœur. Il s'arrêta, et retira une couverture du sac qu'il avait fait en vitesse pour l'enrouler autour de la jeune fille.

Il décida de l'emmener au château. Il y aurait Gaara, et il y aurait Naruto. Le grand Naruto Uchiwa. Et son frère, Sasuke Uchiwa. Aucun des deux n'avaient à craindre de quelques petits paysans, et ils étaient réputés justes. Mais il devait y arriver avant qu'on ne se lance à leur poursuite. Et Kaede ne tiendrait pas longtemps dans le froid et sans soins.

Il s'élança courant dans la plaine en direction de la forêt. Il le ferait pour sa sœur.

* * *

Kurenai était assise par terre. Elle arrachait des touffes d'herbe et les laissait s'échapper. Elle avait encore tout foiré. Tout était toujours de sa faute. Pourquoi s'était elle laissée convaincre qu'elle aimait encore cet abruti ? Pourquoi quand un homme faisait des promesses, une femme comme elle se laissait forcément convaincre ? Et pourquoi l'avait il trahie ? 

Quelqu'un s'avança derrière elle. Elle se retourna. Mais ce n'était pas Kakashi.

Rin s'assit à côté d'elle.

-Je ne te le prendrais pas.

-Trop tard.

Des retrouvailles si imaginées par les deux anciennes amies, qui tournaient à la glace et à la froideur… A cause d'un homme. Un homme dont l'image les séparait.

-Je vais repartir, Kurenaï. Il t'aime.

-Non.

La voix de la jeune femme était amère.

-Si. Il ne le sait peut être pas lui-même, mais ça fait Dix ans qu'on ne s'est pas vus. Notre… Attirance mutuelle n'a pas résisté. Il n'y a plus rien. Rien que des souvenirs. Et on ne vit pas dans les souvenirs.

Rin passa une main dans ses cheveux. Les paroles philosophiques ne lui allaient visiblement pas. Elle essaya de sourire, mais le visage déconfit de son ancienne rivale l'en dissuada.

-Ce genre de leçon, de ta bouche, ça fait vraiment bizarre.

Un long moment s'écoula avant que la jeune femme ne réponde.

-Je sais.

Elle se releva, et plongea son regard dans l'eau du lac, devant elle.

-Mais de toute façon, une fois repartie, il m'oubliera.

-Vous êtes fiancés. Tout de même…

C'était une constatation qui fit venir le sourire aux lèvres de Rin.

-Ca me rappelle de bons souvenirs. Mais c'était uniquement parce que ça nous arrangeait. Tu comprends, ma famille voulait que je me trouve rapidement quelqu'un, et Kakashi voulait éviter de partir en mission trop longtemps, ce que des fiançailles pouvaient lui éviter alors…

Kurenaï hocha la tête. Mais elle ne croyait pas un mot de tout ça. On ne se fiance pas par intérêt, sauf si on y est forcé. Il y avait de l'amour là-dessous. Ou alors il y en avait eu à un moment ou un autre.

Rin se retourna.

-Enfin bref. Je ne resterais pas longtemps. Ne t'inquiète pas. Après tout, vous êtes bien ensembles. Et il t'aime. Ca ne peut que marcher entre vous.

Elle lui sourit. Bien sûr qu'elle était un peu hypocrite avec Kurenai, et qu'il y avait bien eu des sentiments entre Kakashi et elle. Mais c'était du passé. Et quelques jours ne suffiraient pas à les faire revenir.

-Non, ça ne peut pas marcher. Parce que c'est toi qu'il aime.

Rin sourit.

-Non.

Mais Kurenai vit rouge et lui hurla ses preuves à la figure.

-Si ! Tout simplement parce qu'il me l'a dit !

Rin baissa les yeux. Que faire ? Faire ressortir des sentiments qu'elle avait enfermés pendant toutes ces années, ou faire croire que tout ça était définitivement oublié ? Elle trancha vite.

-Même si c'était le cas, ce ne serait pas grave. Parce que ce n'est pas réciproque.

Et sur ce, elle planta la brune, et reprit la direction du château.

* * *

Quand Kiba ouvrit les yeux, il aperçut le visage d'Hinata et se retourna, de manière à ne voir personne. 

-Kiba ?

Il ne répondit pas. Il ne voulait pas se réveiller. Hinata se leva et sortit. Le brun attendit de ne plus entendre ses pas pour se relever sur les coudes. Naomi était morte. Sa chère cousine. Il avait toujours été fier d'elle. Des larmes transparentes s'écrasèrent sur le drap.

La porte s'ouvrit pour laisser passer Naruto, suivi de près par Hinata. Le blond avait les yeux baissés, et ne semblait pas très à l'aise.

-Je suis désolé Kiba. Tout est de ma faute.

L'homme chien eut un rictus. De colère, il donna un coup dans son plateau repas qui s'écrasa au sol dans un bruit de verre brisé.

-Oui… C'est entièrement de ta faute ! Et tu auras sa mort sur la conscience toute ta vie !

Naruto baissa la tête. Il devait assumer ses erreurs. Hinata, apeurée par l'ai sauvage de Kiba, s'accrocha au bras de l'Uzumaki. Elle ne comprenait pas très bien ce qui se passait.

-Elle est morte à ta place ! Pour te protéger !

Le blond écoutait, sans rien dire. Hinata, étouffée par la tension qui régnait dans la pièce, recula jusqu'au mur. Kiba posa son regard haineux sur la fenêtre. Dehors, il pleuvait.

Le brun passa de longues minutes à regarder l'orage. Il tentait désespérément de se calmer, mais chaque pensée le renvoyait Mino Naomi. Il revoyait partout son sourire railleur, sa loyauté sans failles, ses cheveux blonds volant derrière elle. Au bout d'un moment, sa colère se transforma en tristesse.

-Naomi… Je me rappellerais toujours d'elle. C'était… Elle n'était pas faite pour être ninja. C'était une connerie monumentale.

-Et j'assume.

Sur ce, il se retourna, et sortit de la salle sans regarder personne. Fascinée, Hinata le regarda partir. Mais où était donc passé le Naruto rieur et enjoué dont elle était tombée amoureuse ? Il avait mûri, et était devenu un ninja aguerri. Il avait dû tuer, et la tristesse se lisait souvent dans ses yeux. Il avait plus de charme, et était moins prompt à s'emporter.

Elle sortit à son tour et se lança à la poursuite de celui qu'elle aimait. Elle descendit, et poussa la lourde porte menant à l'extérieur. Elle fut trempée en un instant mais il était bien là, devant le lac. Elle le rejoint, et lui mit la main sur l'épaule.

-Lâche moi Hinata. Je ne peux pas te regarder après avoir envoyé Naomi à la mort.

La brune hésita et enleva sa main. Mais elle entoura de ses bras le torse de son ami, et enfoui sa tête dans son cou.

-Je t'aime comme tu es, Naruto., avec tes bons côtés, et ce que tu voudrais oublier. Elle a choisi de mourir pour toi, pour te remercier et pour que tu sois fier d'elle. Ce n'est pas ta faute.

Il se retourna, et la prit contre lui, comprenant soudain combien elle avait changé. Elle grelottait, et il sourit, la serrant plus fort, et plongeant son visage dans les cheveux bruns de la jeune femme. Il regarda le ciel orageux. Cela ne lui faisait plus rien. Il était fier de Naomi. C'était tout ce qui comptait. Et il était avec Hinata.

* * *

Tokito ne cessa de courir que lorsqu'il entraperçut le château. Il retira les kunaïs qui s'étaient plantés dans son dos. Son père avait été assez lâche pour acheter des ninjas afin qu'ils les retrouvent. Kaede dormait toujours dans ses bras. Dès que ses pulsions cardiaques eurent retrouvé un rythme normal, il reprit sa course vers le château. Il devait trouver Naruto Uchiwa, ainsi que Gaara Sabaku. Question de vie ou de mort. Même lui, Kishawa Tokito, il ne pourrait pas échapper éternellement à son père sans un protecteur. 

Il entra dans l'enceinte. La cour était presque vide. Quand il leva les yeux vers l'imposant château, il ne put retenir un frisson. Il ne semblait y avoir personne. Les portes et les fenêtres étaient fermées. Le jeune homme sentit que sa sœur bougeait. Il la serra encore plus contre lui.

-To… Nii-san…

-Chut, Kaede… On est au château. Ne t'en fais surtout pas. Tu vas revoir Gaara. On va se mettre sous la protection des Uchiwa. Tu peux tenir le coup ?

Le jeune homme voyait avec inquiétude que les blessures de sa petite sœur étaient nombreuses. Outre son poignet tordu et une brûlure sur le bras, elle avait une longue coupure lui traversant le nez, un œil au beurre noir, et une de ses épaules était déboîtée. Leur père avait su frapper très fort. La jeune fille esquissa un sourire.

-T'inquiète Tokito… T'es… T'es le meilleur.

Sa tête retomba en arrière et elle replongea dans l'inconscience. Elle respirait difficilement et avait quelques côtes cassées. Mais plus que les blessures physiques, quelles seraient les séquelles morales ? Et lui, Tokito, que ferait il ? Son père était très influent dans sa ville. Il pourrait très bien la convaincre de s'allier à Orochimaru.

Le jeune homme soupira. Il lui faudrait déposer sa sœur et repartir. Il ne pouvait mettre les habitants du château en danger.

Il poussa la porte et se retrouva dans une entrée presque vide. Appuyée au mur, une jeune fille aux longs cheveux roses avait les yeux dans le vague. Tokito s'approcha d'elle.

-Mademoiselle ?

Elle sembla se réveiller et prit conscience de celui qui la fixait. Avant même de voir le paquet qu'il portait, elle le regarda de haut en bas.

_KYYAAAAAAA. Il est canon ! HHAAA, mais il saigne !_

Elle regarda la jeune femme qu'il serrait contre lui, et approcha la main. Tokito recula d'un pas, méfiant. Sakura lui sourit.

-Qui est ce ?

Il dégagea le visage et Sakura poussa un cri. Elle venait de reconnaître le visage de Kaede, plein de sang.

-Ne bougez surtout pas ! Je vais chercher Naruto-kun.

Tokito la remercia mentalement. Il était visiblement tombé sur un proche du jeune homme, c'était une chance.

Quelques minutes plus tard, Naruto dégringolait l'escalier. Tokito l'observa. Il était tel qu'il se l'imaginait. Grand, fort, beau, le regard sérieux, le visage doux et inquiet, et l'attitude de grand général. Non, enlevez l'attitude de Grand Général. Ce n'était pas le cas.

A la suite du blond venait un brun à l'attitude glaciale dont Tokito supposa qu'il était Uchiwa Sasuke.

Naruto se précipita vers lui.

-C'est Kaede ? Kishawa Kaede ?

Le jeune homme acquiesça et la tendit au blond, qui la prit contre lui, avant de faire signe au jeune homme en sang de le suivre.

-Naruto-sama… je dois vous prévenir, notre père risque de soulever tout le village contre vous à cause de notre fugue.

Le blond se retourna et eut pendant quelques secondes un regard triste et dur.

-Ne t'inquiète pas. Je m'en occupe. Kaede est une servante des Uchiwa. Vos parents n'avaient pas le droit de l'enlever. Vous êtes ici en sécurité.

Son interlocuteur eut un regard reconnaissant, mais sa vue se troubla bientôt et il tomba durement contre le sol. Il ne s'était pas assez ménagé. Il avait tout fait pour sauver sa sœur. Mais maintenant qu'elle était en sécurité, la pression se relâchait.

Il sentit le monde tourner et il ferma les yeux, une impression de béatitude s'emparant soudainement de lui.

* * *

Kakashi ferma les yeux. Pourquoi pleuvait il toujours dans ce maudit château ? Il poussa la porte et sortit, la pluie le glaçant en moins d'une minute. Il s'enfonça dans le parc, ne regardant pas derrière lui. Quand il atteignit la forêt, il remarqua une ombre, appuyée contre un arbre, fixant une flaque. Soupirant, le ninja s'avança vers la jeune femme et s'appuya à un arbre voisin. Ils regardèrent la pluie quelques instants ensembles, avant de soupirer en chœur. 

-alors ? Quoi de neuf ?

-Bah… Pas grand-chose.

-Que faisais tu avant que j'arrive ?

-Je regardais la pluie. Je pensais au passé. Je pense que tu n'ignores pas ce qui est arrivé à Konoha. A ce village que tu as déserté.

Il ne répondit pas tout de suite. C'était trop dur.

-Je sais. Orochimaru.

Elle baissa des yeux. Qu'est ce qui coulait sur ses joues ? Etait ce des larmes ? Non. Ce n'était plus des larmes. C'était de la pluie. Elle posa le regard sur Kakashi. Elle le voyait en flou, à travers un rêve. Des bribes de passé qui revenaient. Des conversations, des images furtives au détour d'une rue.

-Tu aurais pu les sauver. Tous ceux qui sont morts. Et ça fait beaucoup. Un tiers du village est six pieds sous terre maintenant. Je considère que c'est de ta faute. Tu aurais pu les sauver, Kakashi. Tu aurais pu le faire. Mais tu les as abandonné.

-Je sais.

-Hayate.

-je sais.

-Asuma.

-Je sais.

-Anko.

-Je sais !

-Jiraya, Raidou, Archiza…

-Tais toi !

Il avait crié sans le vouloir. Tous ses anciens compagnons de combat avaient disparu. Tous. Ils s'étaient battus jusqu'au bout, jusqu'à la mort. Et lui, lâche, il avait fui.

La vie d'un ninja est dure. Quand un village est détruit, les souvenirs rattrapent les survivants. Ce jour là, Konoha n'était pas un champ de ruines. Mais elle s'en approchait. C'était égoïste de sa part de croire qu'il aurait pu y changer quelque chose. Mais ça, comment pouvait il le savoir ? 15 ans auparavant, il avait fui avec Shizune et Genma, emportant contre lui un enfant qui hurlait à la mort. Un petit orphelin, qu'il avait promis à son défunt maître de sauver.

Il avait élevé cet orphelin. Il l'avait protégé. Il lui avait trouvé un père, deux frères, une famille. Il l'avait aimé. Quand les remords le rattrapaient, il se disait souvent qu'il avait sauvé une vie en fuyant, il avait sauvé celle d'un enfant, d'un futur héros. Et que son destin était d'être près de lui, de le surveiller, de l'aimer. Il avait lié son destin à Uzumaki Naruto, abandonnant tout.

-J'ai cherché à protéger Naruto. Je ne voulais pas les abandonner. Mais j'ai du le faire. J'avais fait une promesse et je l'ai tenue. Que je sois à Konoha n'aurait rien changé. N'essaye pas de me faire croire le contraire.

-Peut être. Excuse moi pour tout Kakashi. Je repartirais dans trois jours. J'ai parlé avec elle. Elle aussi, tu l'as abandonnée. Mais tu es tout pour elle.

-Je t'ai cherchée partout.

-Pas moi. Kurenaï voulait retrouver le passé. Je veux m'en éloigner. Quand je t'ai vu… Ca m'a rappelé tellement de choses. Je n'ai pas pu m'empêcher de te serrer contre moi. J'étais contre l'idée de te revoir. Mais je ne pouvais pas abandonner tes élèves. Ils sont excellents d'ailleurs. On voit bien qui les a entraînés.

-Venant de toi, je prends ça comme un compliment. Vu ce que tu me disais quand j'entraînais Archiza…

Il essayait de sourire, de retrouver un peu de la bonne humeur passée. Mais pour Rin, ce n'était plus à l'ordre du jour.

-Tais toi… Je t'en veux, Kakashi. Je ne suis pas comme Kurenaï souviens toi en. Je t'en veux. Et je t'en voudrais toujours. Peu importe ce que je crois.

-Mais…

-Tu veux invoquer nos sentiments passés ? Oui sans doute. Dès l'académie, j'étais folle de toi. Mais tu ne me voyais même pas. Je me suis rabattue sur Obito. Et alors que je commençais juste à être heureuse, et à ne plus jalouser Kurenaï pour l'amour que tu lui portais, il est mort.

-Mais…

-je n'ai pas fini. Alors là, dans ma tristesse, mon désespoir, je suis retombée dans ce que j'avais oublié. Tu as laissé Kurenaï pour moi. On s'est fiancés. On s'aimait. Et puis tu es devenu plus distant. Tu ne t'occupais plus de moi. Un jour comme ça, tu es parti, juste en me laissant un mot comme quoi tu m'aimais et que tu t'occupais de Naruto. Mais tu as laissé presque le même à Kurenaï. Quelques jours plus tard, j'ai déserté. Je suis devenue tueuse à gages. Tout ça à cause de toi. Je ne te le pardonnerais jamais. Mais quand j'ai appris pour Konoha, je suis revenue me battre aux côtés de mes amis. Quand toi, tu t'es terré dans ta honte et ta lâcheté.

-Rin…

-Non, pas Rin. Je m'en vais Kakashi. Je t'aimais, Kurenaï t'aimais. Tu nous as toutes les deux laissées en plan, tu nous as brisées. Kurenaï t'aime encore. Plus moi.

Elle se leva, s'approcha de lui, et l'embrassa, lui passant les bras derrière la nuque. Quelques instants plus tard, elle s'éloigna, sans se retourner. Ce fut à peine si elle lui lança un adieu, parvenue à la porte du château.

Pétrifié, Le ninja copieur ressassait tout ce qu'elle lui avait dit. C'était faux. Il ne pouvait pas y croire. Rin avait toujours eu un tempérament spécial. Mais lui sortir ça en pleine face, il ne l'en croyait pas capable. Elle avait changé. Elle s'était affirmée, elle qui était déjà confiante en elle, dix ans auparavant.

Ses paroles raisonnaient encore dans sa tête. « Tu nous a brisées. Kurenaï t'aime encore. Plus moi ». Et ce « Adieu », froid et distant, qui l'avait achevé.

Mais elle avait raison sur toute la ligne. Pourtant il aurait tant voulu que tout soit comme avant. Rin… Il la comprenait. Il était ignoble. Et le pire, c'était qu'il le savait, et depuis longtemps…

Kakashi s'assit dans l'herbe mouillée, et ferma les yeux. Comment en était il arrivé là ?

* * *

J'ai encore fait un truc joyeux moi... Naruto et Kakashi s'en prenne plein la tronche dans ce chapitre... Dailleurs, je ne sais pas trop auquel des deux est destiné le titre...

Bon, encore désolée pour le retard... J'espère que ça vous a plu quand même! Reviews ? Nyuu...


	12. Chapter 12: Attaque

**REPONSE AUX REVIEWS : **

**tchingtchong**** Roh là là… Même plus le droit de déprimer tranquille… lol t'inquiète pas… Bon pour ce chapitre là… ha si, ya quand même les retrouvailles KaeGaara, et une scène de ménage SasuSaku… Bon, j'essayerais d'alterner les scène drôles et angst… mdr Merci pour ta reviews !**

**tafolpamadlaine**** Bon c'est vrai, Kakashi s'en prend plein les dents et l'ambiance devient trèèès noire. Allez, je vais essayer d'alterner. Bon j'avoue que là, entre Rin et Kurenai, j'suis un peu partagée… En tout cas, y'aura la fin du triangle dans le prochain chapitre !Bon les mariages sont un peu oubliés… Mais on va trèèèès vite voir Orochimaru, et son chien-chien préféré ! Merci pour ta reviews !**

**yune-chan66**** Comme tu dis faut pas rêver ! lol J'vais essayer d'alterner les passages du genre retrouvailles Gaa/Kae, et les moments où les perso s'en prennent plein dans la gueule. Quand au fait qu'ils puissent m'en vouloir… Bah… Au point où j'en suis… Je les ai ridiculisés, tués, fait pleurer, avouer leurs sentiments contre leur grés… Alors maintenant… lol Merci pour ta reviews !**

**Windystal****: Mais non c'est pas horriblement triste ! Je vais arranger ça /cache la suite larmoyante qu'elle tient dans la main/ hum… Oui, je vois mal Sakura apprécier l'amour fraternel… lol Pour réconcilier Kiba et Naruto, je ne vois qu'une personne… Le sujet de leur dispute…/se bâillonne elle-même/ Zut je dévoile la suite là ! mdr Merci pour ta reviews :**

**Coralie : Mais je l'aime bien Kakashi mwaaa… Enfin c'est vrai, je lui donne pas vraiment le beau rôle là… Je vais y remédier ! lol Je vais rétablir l'honneur de l'éternel rival de Gaï ! lol Eh oui, retrouvailles Gaara/Kaede en perspective… mais je te laisse lire ! merci pour ta reviews !**

**KimH19****: Gaara… /cherche dans ses papiers/ hum… J'l avais oublié celui là… lol Ben voilà ton souhait est exaucé ! Ma bonté me perdraaa ! lol Merci pour ta reviews !**

**Yohko : Bon c'est vrai… je donne le mauvais rôle à Kakashi… Mais je vais y remédier, je vais vite terminer cette histoire avec Rin… Mais dans quel sens… héhéhé lol Merci pour ta reviews !

* * *

**

**Série : Naruto**

**Auteur : Michiyo Uzumaki**

**Couples : Alors… NaruHina, SasuSaku, ShikaTema, NejiTen, ItaYuki(heu… elle est morte), GaaKaede, KibaNaomi , KakaRin et/ou KakaKure…**

**Disclaimer : kishimito refuse toujours de me les céder… Grrr… Mais bon, consolons nous, tant que je peux les martyriser… /Sors son couteau de boucher…/**

**Autre : Bon, pour cette fic, vous aurez sûrement la suite pour la fin de la semaine. J'suis gentille hein ? Non, c'est juste que je ne pouvais pas vous laisser en plan à la fin de ce chapitre (lisez pour voir lol). Mais après… Bah ce sera la même chose que pour _Je vous présente mon fiancé _: groooosse absence, compensée par un trèèèèèès long chapitre, et par d'autres fics, sûrement sur Gravitation, et enfin la suite de _Un enfant sur le Champ de Bataille_, de SDK**

**BONNE LECTURE !**

Chapitre 12 : Attaque

Un homme brisé, allongé dans une pièce sombre. Brisé par les remords, les regrets. Par tout ce qu'il avait fait. Ou plutôt tout ce qu'il n'avait pas fait. Tout ce qu'il aurait du faire.

Tout ceci n'avait été qu'un rêve. Il essayait désespérément de s'en convaincre. Mais alors pourquoi avait il si mal, pourquoi y avait il un goût amer dans sa bouche ?

Ca faisait mal. Très mal. Pas le fait qu'elle ne l'aime plus. Mais simplement qu'elle ait ravivé les blessures qu'il croyait cicatrisées, qu'elle lui ait lancé ses Quatre vérités à la figure… Il se prit la tête entre les mains. Pourquoi est ce que ça lui faisait cet effet là ?

Obito, le Yondaime, l'Hokage, Hayate, Anko, Raidou, Asuma, Jiraya, Archiza… Et bientôt Rin. Les noms de tous ceux qu'il avait perdus se bousculaient dans sa tête.

Des images qui revenaient sans cesse. Les images de son passé qui revenaient le hanter. Il murmurait entre ses dents les noms de ceux qu'il ne reverrait plus jamais.

-Réveille toi Kakashi… Tu vas te réveiller… Rin n'est jamais venue, ces derniers jours n'ont pas vraiment eu lieu…

Il ferma les yeux, pendant un temps indéterminé. Peut être quelques minutes, sans doutes quelques heures. Quand il les r'ouvrit, rien n'avait changé. Il faisait toujours sombre, et le jour qui filtrait à travers les volets était gris, morne.

Dans un coin de la pièce se tenait Shizune. Quand elle vit Kakashi ouvrir les yeux, elle s'approcha de lui et lui prit la main.

-Elle était juste un peu énervée. Ne t'inquiète pas, tout va s'arranger.

Elle lui parlait comme à un enfant malade, et il se raccrochait désespérément à cette main, qui le tirait vers la lumière.

-Combien de temps ?

-Tu as passé la nuit à délirer.

Elle lui sourit, mais il remarqua tout de suite les grandes cernes qui entouraient ses yeux. Elle avait du passer sa nuit à elle à la veiller.

Il avait envie de hurler. Qui aurait cru que le retour de Rin lui aurait fait un tel choc. Mais avec Rin, c'était aussi le fantôme d'Obito et toute la culpabilité accumulée qui remontait. Il jeta un regard implorant à la brune.

-Elle est partie ?

-Non.

Il soupira. Le départ de Rin lui aurait totalement fermé les yeux, le replongeant totalement dans le noir. Mais de toute façon tout était Noir autour de lui. Il referma les yeux.

Quelques instants plus tard, il sentit Shizune qui s'était assise à côté de lui, et lui caressait doucement les cheveux de sa main libre.

-Ne t'en fais pas Kakashi. Je ne la laisserais pas te démolir. Elle avait sans doute raison sur certains points, mais elle n'avait pas le droit de détruire tout ce que tu as fait. Ne t'inquiète pas. Elle n'était pas ma meilleure amie, autrefois. Mais Je m'en occupe.

Il réprima un sanglot. Il avait envie de la remercier, mais ça lui était impossible. Les mots qu'elle lui adressait lui paraissaient de plus en plus lointains, jusqu'à disparaître complètement. Ce ne fut qu'à ce moment là que le Noir l'enveloppa.

* * *

Naruto serrait Hinata contre lui, endormie sur le canapé. Il écarta les mèches qui lui collaient au front. Rien qu'être là, avec elle, ça lui faisait du bien, et il était heureux. Kaede était entre de bonnes mains, et Tokito reposait à l'infirmerie. Quand à Sakura, elle se disputait encore avec Sasuke. Il sourit. Depuis qu'ils étaient ensembles, ils n'arrêtaient pas de se disputer ces deux là… Toujours en froid. Mais il leur faisait confiance, ça finissait toujours par un gros câlin.

Il caressa les cheveux de la brune qui dormait sur ses genoux et sursauta en entendant un bruit de verre brisé. Accompagné de hurlements hystériques qu'il reconnaissait très bien. Il soupira.

-Décidément… Ces deux là…

En effet dans la chambre voisine, Sakura piquait sa crise.

-Comment ça t'avais trop de travail ? C'est une raison peut être ?

-Mais… Sakura-chan…

Elle précipita un autre vase sur le sol.

-Y A PA DE SAKURA-CHAN ! FALLAIT Y PENSER AVANT ! Je n'arrive pas à y croire… Tu as osé… Tu as osé me poser un lapin…

Il se leva et tenta de la serrer contre lui, mais elle sortit un kunaï. En pleine crise d'hystérie, mieux valait ne rien tenter contre elle.

-ME TOUCHE PAS ! IGNOBLE !

Elle recula de trois pas.  
-TU ME MERITES PAS ! Est ce que Naruto a posé un lapin à Hinata-sama ? Plus fort, j'entends pas bien la réponse ! Dépêche toi !

-Non…

La voix de Sasuke était à peine audible. Collé contre la porte, Naruto retenait un fou rire silencieux. Sasuke était rarement dominé, mais là, ouh…

-ET TU CROIS FRANCHEMENT QUE JE VAIS ACCEPTER TES EXCUSES ? Y en a marre Sasuke ! J'en ai assez de tout ça. Ecoute, je ne crois pas qu'on puisse continuer.

Le brun eut un regard blasé. Elle lui avait déjà fait le coup. Mais quand il leva les yeux au ciel, cela n'échappa pas à la kunoïchi. Une veine apparut sur sa tempe.

-Y'en a plus que marre ! C'est fini, Sasuke ! J'en peux plus ! C'est fini entre nous !

Sur ce, elle lui jeta un oreiller qui passait par là à la figure, et sortit en claquant la porte.

De son côté, Naruto sortit un petit carnet, rempli de colonnes, et fit un rapide calcul. Puis, il ajouta un bâton derrière les autres.

-Bon, ce n'est que la 6e fois cette semaine. Elle est encore loin de dépasser son record.

* * *

Déprimé, Sasuke entra dans le bureau de son père, et trouva un tableau qui le déprima encore plus. Son père, le front plissé, assis devant la fenêtre. Près de lui se trouvait Hatake Kakashi, le visage sombre, et à ses côtés, une jeune femme qui ne le regardait pas.

Le brun se tourna, et découvrit Tokito, appuyé contre la bibliothèque, Itachi, assis dans un coin de la pièce, Hiashi Hyûga et Naruto, debout contre le mur.

-Vous m'avez demandé, Père ?

L'Uchiwa acquiesça et se leva, avant de commencer à faire les cent pas.

-Voilà, Hiashi et moi allons nous absenter. Pendant environ deux semaine. Nous avons pensé que ce serait une bonne idée de te confier le château pendant ce temps, surtout que le village d'où viennent Kishawa Tokito et Kaede risque fort de se rebeller.

Sasuke soupira. C'était la dernière chose qu'il voulait. La régence du château ? Et puis quoi encore.

-Ne t'inquiète pas. Plusieurs personnes t'aideront à gouverner. Et ce n'est que pour deux semaines. Hatake Kakashi, Naruto, Kishawa Tokito, qui est un samurai aguerri, Itachi, et même Rin.

Il montra la jeune femme du doigt.

Sasuke soupira, et s'inclina avant de quitter la pièce. Qu'est ce que ça pouvait bien lui faire, d'être régent ou pas ? A la limite, il s'en fichait. Il ne recherchait pas le pouvoir, il recherchait la force, subtile nuance.

Il parcouru les couloirs, à la recherche de quelque chose qui puisse l'occuper. Il ne trouvait pas Sakura, et se doutait qu'elle devait être entrain de pleurer dans les bras de Tenten ou d'Ino. Ca aussi il s'en fichait, à la limite. Elle avait tellement pleuré avec lui…

Mais pourquoi étaient ils encore ensembles ? Pourquoi se réconciliaient ils tous les jours ? Etait ce par amour ? Ou simplement parce qu'ils n'avaient pas envie de s'avouer qu'il n'y avait plus rien entre eux ? Ca non plus, il ne le savait pas.

Il était pitoyable, et il le savait. Chez qui trouver un réconfort ? Shikamaru était à l'infirmerie, Kakashi était aussi malheureux que lui, et Naruto était trop heureux avec Hinata. Et puis le blond ne lui pardonnerait jamais de faire souffrir Sakura. Mais de toute façon, personne ne pouvait le comprendre.

Il savait qu'il n'était pas le plus malheureux, mais pourquoi cherchait il tant à se trouver des choses qui n'allaient pas ?

Il cessa de parcourir les couloirs, et revint vers sa chambre. Il arrêta Gaara en passant.

-Tu vas la voir ?

-Hein ? Qui ça ?

Le brun soupira. Naruto était incorrigible. Il avait oublié de prévenir Gaara du retour de sa petite copine.

* * *

Gaara frappa à la porte de Naruto, et attendit que celui-ci lui dise d'entrer. Quand il entendit la voix familière, de l'autre côté, il poussa le battant, et le referma doucement derrière lui en constatant qu'Hinata Hyûga dormait dans les bras du renard.

Encore un qui avait de la chance. Il regarda le blond s'arracher à l'étreinte d'Hinata et la déposer doucement sur le canapé sans la réveiller. Gaara soupira. Où était donc Kaede ? Quand pourrait il à nouveau caresser ses cheveux ? Quand la reverrait il ? Mais la reverrait il un jour ? Naruto avait Hinata, Sasuke avait Sakura, Neji avait Tenten, même Temari avait Shikamaru, bien qu'elle le démente fortement.

Même si Sasuke et Sakura se disputaient tous les jours, même si Naruto et Hinata n'avaient pas le droit d'être ensembles… Ils avaient quelqu'un pour les soutenir.

-Sasuke-sama m'a dit que tu voulais me montrer quelque chose.

Le blond sourit et acquiesça, avant de faire signe au jeune homme de le suivre.

Naruto le mena jusqu'à l'infirmerie, et ouvrit la porte, afin de la laisser passer. Quand Gaara fut à l'intérieur, il s'éclipsa. Le roux soupira, et s'approcha du lit qui trônait à un bout de la pièce.

Il souleva légèrement les couvertures, et découvrit une masse de cheveux noirs, une pâleur mortelle, et ce visage qu'il aimait tant. Il passa les doigts sur les joues de Kaede, pour voir si ce n'était pas un rêve. Celle-ci ouvrit les yeux.

-Gaara…

-Kae… Kaede ?

Il recula, sans croire vraiment à ce qu'il voyait devant lui. La fille qu'il aimait tant, qu'il avait crue perdue. Des larmes apparurent dans ses yeux verts.

Il s'assit à ses côtés et la serra contre lui, tentant toujours de se convaincre qu'il ne rêvait pas. Elle lui passa les bras autour du cou et se mit à pleurer doucement, le corps secoué de spasmes. Il la serra encore plus fort, ayant l'impression qu'il allait de nouveau la perdre.

Au bout d'un moment, quand les sanglots de la jeune femme se furent calmés, il la repoussa légèrement, l'examinant. Un bandage recouvrait son poignet, ainsi que son épaule. Quelques hématomes sur le visage, et surtout de la tristesse et de la lassitude dans les yeux.

-Kaede… Je t'ai cherchée partout…

Elle lui sourit, et il tenta à son tour une grimace. Mécontente du résultat, elle lui tira l'oreille.

-T'es vraiment un mauvais élève ! T'as tout oublié pendant mon absence ! Va falloir tout recommencer à zéro ! Boulet !

Il la prit contre lui.

-Moi ça ne me dérange pas de tout reprendre…

-Moi non plus.

* * *

Une mission banale, une mission comme les autres. Alors pourquoi avoir réuni les meilleurs hommes du château ? C'était ce que se demandait Neji, alors que l'escadron d'une dizaine d'hommes parcourait les plaines. Shikamaru, Kiba, Shino, lui Neji, Sasuke, Naruto, Itachi… Itachi ?

Le brun avait une petite idée sur l'endroit où on l'emmenait. Itachi n'aurait pas été là, s'il ne s'était pas agi de l'Akatsuki. Mais Naruto l'avait tout de même fait surveiller. Sasuke restait collé à son frère aîné. Et Une brunette aux yeux violets s'offusquait de la confiance qu'on accordait à son « senseï ».

Ils chevauchaient, ne parlant pas ou peu. Kiba ruminait, Shikamaru réfléchissait, Shino parlait avec ses insectes, Sasuke surveillait son frère, Itachi surveillait Keiko, Naruto regardait la route, loin devant lui, malmenant son pauvre cheval pour le faire aller plus vite. Neji soupira et donna un coup dans les flancs de sa monture, afin de rattraper le blond.

-Où allons nous ? Nous avons le droit de savoir.

Naruto le regarda, et le brun se demanda quelques secondes si le jeune homme le reconnaissait.

-Botter les fesses de l'Akatsuki. Et… Venger Yuki et… Naomi.

Les mots moururent sur ses lèvres. L'Uzumaki sentait sur son dos le regard plein de reproche de Kiba.

-On est presque arrivés.

Le jeune homme stoppa brusquement son cheval, juste après avoir bifurqué à droite. Tous sautèrent de leur monture. Naruto leur fit signe de se taire et les mena à l'intérieur d'une clairière. Il désigna une grotte de l'autre côté.

-C'est là. Il y a des souterrains aménagés en dessous. Mais sachez qu'on ne détruit que leur repaire. Ils sont infiltrés partout. Nous sommes 8. Il y aura deux équipes de trois et une de deux.

Naruto avait pris son rôle de chef, et personne, pas même Itachi ou Sasuke, pourtant plus expérimentés que lui n'avait osé l'interrompre. Il décida de former les équipes et réfléchit quelques instants.

-Un ex-membre de l'Akatsuki dans chaque équipe.

-Je ne veux pas être séparée d'Itachi-senseï.

Le brun sourit à son élève. Mais Naruto n'était pas prêt à voir ses décisions contestées.

-Ferme là Keiko. Itachi, tu prends Shino et Neji. Vous serez chargés d'assurer nos arrières. Neji avec son byakugan et toi Itachi avec ton sharigan. Quand à Shino, ses insectes nous préviendront s'il y a le moindre danger.

Il s'arrêta. Et hésita. Deux équipes à former. Il savait qu'il devrait prendre celle de deux.

Mais laisser Keiko avec Shikamaru, Kiba ou Sasuke… Qui devait il prendre avec lui ? Qui saurait mieux diriger l'équipe de Keiko sans la froisser ? Certainement pas Kiba. Ni Sasuke d'ailleurs. Mais… il trancha finalement.

-Keiko, tu montreras le chemin à Kiba et Sasuke. J'irais avec Shikamaru.

Sasuke eut un regard horrifié. Pourquoi c'était à lui que revenait la lourde tâche de s'occuper de l'élève de son frère ?

-Kiba. C'est à toi que je confie cette équipe. Désolé Sasuke, mais tu ne seras pas objectif.

L'homme chien eut un regard dur.

-Si tu comptes effacer ma haine comme ça, je te préviens tout de suite, je ne cèderai pas à tes flatteries.

Le blond baissa les yeux. Sans y faire attention, il avait tenté une réconciliation.

-Tu as raison. Excuse moi.

Il s'avança vers l'entrée et s'adressa à Itachi tout bas. Quelques minutes après, il fit venir Keiko Kiba et Sasuke.

-Allez y. Nous vous laissons 10 minutes d'avance. Si il y a le moindre problème, revenez. Nous aviserons.

Les trois acquiescèrent et alors qu'ils allaient disparaître dans l'antre, Naruto les arrêta.

-Attendez !

Il se précipita et prit les mains de Kiba.

-ne meurs pas, Kiba, ne meurs pas, je t'en supplie. Il y a encore une infime chance pour qu'elle soit encore en vie. Alors ne meurs pas.

L'homme chien acquiesça, une boule se formant dans sa gorge. Qu'est ce que ça voulait dire ?

10 minutes plus tard, Shikamaru et Naruto s'enfonçaient dans l'antre à leur tour, laissant derrière eux l'équipe d'Itachi. Au bout de quelques minutes, le Nara prit la parole.

-C'est complètement aménagé ici.

-Oui. C'est en cas de siège. Ils peuvent tenir des mois.

Ils continuèrent lentement leur route. Shikamaru restait sur ses gardes et sentait Naruto tendu à ses côtés. Alors que le brun réfléchissait à ce qu'ils allaient bien pouvoir trouver dans ces souterrains, Naruto se jeta sur lui le faisant basculer sur le côté, dans un couloir sombre.

-Mais qu'est ce que… Mhhhhph !

Naruto venait de la bâillonner. Ils restèrent sans bouger pendant quelques instants et Shikamaru comprit la réaction du blond quand un homme passa à quelques mètres d'eux. Quand enfin les pas se turent, ils se relevèrent et reprirent leur chemin. Ils n'entendaient rien, et ce silence effrayait Shikamaru. Il regardait avec angoisse Naruto marcher, les yeux fermés, dans le dédalle de couloirs sombres.

-Naruto, je n'aime pas cet endroit.

-…

-Naruto !

-C'est normal, c'est fait pour. Ca n'est pas inventé pour te mettre à l'aise.

Shikamaru frissonna. Il lui semblait qu'il allait devenir fou. Aussi, lorsque qu'il entendit un bruit et qu'il se retourna, il avait sorti ses kunaïs et avait perdu son air calme. Sentant son compagnon plus tendu à chaque seconde, Naruto se retourna, et sourit.

-C'est toi Tokito ? Tu n'as pas mis longtemps à nous rejoindre.

Sur ce le blond se tourna vers son compagnon.

-Shika, maîtrise tes émotions. Ce lieu est fait pour te rendre fou, ne cède pas ! Je te connais, je sais que tu peux le faire. Mais tu n'y arriveras pas si tu es trop tendu. Trop concentré sur tes arrières, tu ne verras pas les ennemis qui arrivent devant.

Shikamaru acquiesça difficilement et vit de mauvaise grâce Tokito émerger à la lumière.

-Tokito, rapport.

-J'ai dépassé l'équipe d'Itachi. Ils s'en sortent, ils n'ont pas été repérés. Les Six attendent vos ordres à l'extérieur. Le chef de l'Akatsuki est à Edo en mission. Il n'est donc pas ici. Cela nous donne un plus grand pourcentage de réussite.

Naruto acquiesça et ils reprirent leur route, tous trois silencieux. Alors qu'ils marchaient, ils entendirent soudainement un hurlement terrifié.

**-HHHAAAAAAAAA**

-Keiko !

Le blond bondit, sortant ses kunaïs. Tokito dédaigna son sabre. Shikamaru se mit en position de combat. Mais alors qu'ils allaient se précipiter vers l'équipe de Sasuke, Kiba et Keiko, des assaillants les entourèrent. Naruto fronça les sourcils, paniqué.

-Restez en vie…

Les trois guerriers se mirent dos à dos, préparant leurs techniques. Dans les entrailles de la terre, le cri déchirant de Keiko se fit à nouveau entendre

* * *

Eh oui, je vous laisse en plan. C'est méchant hein ? Mais vous aurez la suite à la fin de la semaine! Avec ce qu'il est arrivé à Sasuke, Kiba et Keiko, et surtout... Tatatata... La confrontation Rin/Kakashi! Comment ça encore ? Mais non ils ne se sont pas tout dit! lol

Kiss, au prochain chapitre!


	13. Chapter 13:Revenir ou Mourir

REPONSE AUX REVIEWS :

**tchingtchong****Bon j'avoue avoir été sadique sur ce coup là… La fin… Niark… mdr Le record de Sakura ? Heu… Bah la connaissant… On va dire beaucoup ! lol Merci pour ta reviews !**

**Rhelven**** Bon d'accord, je suis sadique, où est le problème ? Comment ça c'est pas humain de terminer comme ça /sors son couteau et regarde l'assistance/ Quelqu'un a quelque chose à redire ? lol Voilà la suite ! Merci pour ta reviews !**

**Coralie : Je suis super ? roh Merciiiii mdr. Eh eh, j'ai tenu ma promesse, on est dimanche, je poste ! Et pour Sasuke et Sakura… Bah ce serait pas marrant si c'était l'amour fou. Bon d'accord j'aime les faire souffrir ! lol Merci pour ta reviews ! (et cette fois t'as pas eu besoin d'en mettre plusieurs ! lol)**

**Windystal**** Le même carnet que Lee /Nyeux en cœur/ Kyyaaaa lol. Bon je n'avais pas imaginé ça pour Keiko, mais allez, pourquoi pas, ils en seraient bien capables ! Rectification, Sasuke en serait capable. Pas touche à mon Kiba ! mdr Par contre martyrise Sasuke autant que tu veux, je le tiens et tu le frappes ? lol Merci pour ta reviews**

**Yohko/ prend ses grands airs/ Eh oui, je suis sadique… mdr j'ai posté la suite moins d'une semaine après ! Y a pas à se plaindre, je vous gatte ! lol Merci pour ta reviews et pour Keiko… Eh eh eh… Tu vas bien voir. Mais pourquoi je sens que je vais encore me faire traiter de sadique ?

* * *

**

**Série : Naruto**

**Auteur : La Grande, l'Imcomparable, la Toute-Puissante /la bêta se retourne et aperçoit Michiyo entrain de baver devant Tôma Seguchi (Gravitation)/ hum… Disons Michiyo tout court. **

**Disclaimer /la bêta reprend le clavier, en sentant que Michiyo va encore écrire des conneries/ Hum, les personnages ne lui appartiennent pas, paix à l'âme de Tôma Seguchi et Yukimura Sanada, ses nouveaux joujoux. Ah si, y a la peluche Kiba qui lui appartient et celle de Neji qu'est à son petit frère. **

**Autre : Michiyo a fait l'effort de poster ! Dans les temps prévus en plus ! Applaudissez là /regarde Michiyo imiter Ryûichi Sakuma (Gravitation) avec sa peluche/ hum… Lisez le chapitre, ça vaudra mieux… En espérant qu'il vous plaise ! **

_**BONNE LECTURE ET MERCI POUR LES REVIEWS !**_

Chapitre 13 : Revenir ou Mourir 

_Les trois guerriers se mirent dos à dos, préparant leurs techniques. Dans les entrailles de la terre, le cri déchirant de Keiko se fit à nouveau entendre. _

-KEIKO !

Les trois jeunes gens se regardèrent. Il n'y avait pas de temps à perdre.

-Tokito, charge toi d'eux !

En quelques secondes, la place fut nettoyée. Les corps gisaient autour d'eux. Naruto se précipita, mais ce fut Shikamaru qui le retint.

-Arrête. On a un choix à faire. Ils ont du tomber sur quelque chose de très fort. Il y a Sasuke et Kiba avec elle, ne l'oublie pas.

-Il y a mon frère et deux amis en bas, je ne les laisserais pas !

Tokito posa sa main sur l'épaule du blond, qui le regarda, comme s'il ne comprenait pas vraiment.

-Nous avons un choix à faire. Je pense que c'est assez clair, avancer est une mission suicide. Attendre les autres signifierait perdre tout espoir de les retrouver. Il n'y a que deux possibilités. Revenir, ou mourir.

-Eh bien, partez, je ne vous retiens pas. Je n'avais peut être pas le droit de vous entraîner dans cette affaire. Maintenant vous pouvez partir. Mais moi je continue.

-Alors je t'accompagne.

Shikamaru sourit et leva le pouce. Quelques instants plus tard, les trois amis courraient à nouveau vers les profondeurs du repaire de l'Akatsuki.

* * *

Sasuke ferma les yeux quelques instants et les r'ouvrit. Il tenta de se persuader que ce n'était qu'un rêve. Non, il n'était pas attaché à une chaise. Non, il n'était pas couvert d'hématomes. Non tout ça n'était qu'un rêve. Forcément… C'était une évidence. Il n'arrivait pas à y croire. Ses poignets lui faisaient mal. Attachés aux bords de la chaise, ils étaient maintenus par une corde qui les tenait, écorchant la peau blanche du jeune homme.

-Sakura… Naruto… Shika…

Sa voix s'éteignit, amère. Il était seul. Seul comme il ne l'avait jamais été. Kiba n'était pas là, Keiko était absente. La flemme de Shikamaru lui semblait à des milliers d'années lumières, et les éclats de rire de son Baka de frère lui manquaient.

Il regarda autour de lui. Impossible de savoir exactement où il était. Il faisait noir, très noir. Même Itachi lui aurait paru rassurant. Mais il ne fallait pas se bercer d'illusions. Ni Itachi ni personne ne viendrait le chercher. Il avait été pris, son équipe avait été détruite, faite prisonnière, ses membres avaient été séparés.

-Naruto…

Ses membres lui faisaient si mal… La douleur et la lassitude se rependaient en lui. Il n'y avait pas de bruit. Il allait mourir sans que personne ne s'en aperçoive. Naruto, Sakura, Itachi, Shikamaru… Tous allaient continuer à vivre, quand lui allait mourir. Ce n'était qu'une question de temps.

Il était seul, désespérément seul. Seul la chaise et ses liens lui tenaient compagnie.

-Y a quelqu'un ? Kiba ? Keiko ! Narutoooooo…

Encore une fois, sa voix s'éteignit.

Il réprima un sanglot. Son corps se souleva en une convulsion. Mais curieusement, alors qu'il allait renoncer, ce fut l'image d'Hinata, sa fiancée si timide qui lui redonna du courage. Hinata n'abandonnerait jamais. Jamais.

Il n'allait pas se laisser faire comme ça quand même ! Non, il ne pouvait pas ! Il devait vivre ! Il devait retrouver les autres, les aider, terminer la mission. Il était fort et il allait le prouver ! On n'attachait pas Sasuke Uchiwa comme ça, sans s'attendre à… Une vengeance.

Sasuke se contracta et pesa de toutes ses forces sur ses liens. Mais au bout de quelques minutes d'efforts, il abandonna, et se laissa retomber sur sa chaise, brisé, vaincu.

* * *

Kiba tenta encore une fois de défaire ses liens. Mais échoua pour la cinquième fois consécutive. Et une sixième ne changerait pas grand-chose. A ses côtés, Akamaru gisait, blessé, ou peut être même mort. Le brun retint des larmes de rage. Il avait envie de hurler. De hurler sa rage et son désespoir. Attaché comme il l'était, il n'y avait pas grand-chose à faire.

-Naomi…

Peut être avait elle, elle aussi, séjourné dans une cellule sombre avant de mourir. Mais peut être même qu'elle n'était pas morte après tout.

Il n'était qu'un imbécile. Un Baka. Un Dobe. Il était indigne d'être un ninja des Uchiwa. Indigne. Il avait mené son équipe à la perte. Il avait perdu les autres membres, il avait fait échouer la mission. Tout ça parce qu'un requin s'en était mêlé…

-HAAAAAAAAA.

Il avait encore tenté de défaire les liens, et encore une fois, il s'était heurté à trop solide.

Pitoyable. Il n'y avait que ce mot qui lui venait à la bouche. Il était pitoyable. Pitoyable… Imbu de sa petite personne, mauvais chef d'équipe, ninja empoté… et il était responsable des blessures, et peut être de la mort de ses coéquipiers…

-Akamaru… Je t'en supplie ! Réponds moi…

Mais rien ne lui répondait. La cellule restait hermétiquement close… Et Akamaru ne répondait pas.

-AKAMARUUUUUUU !

Toujours rien. Et pourtant Akamaru était à quelques mètres de lui. Ses yeux se fermèrent. Il tentait désespérément de ne pas dormir. Il devait rester éveillé. Mais la tête lui tournait, ses yeux se fermaient… Tout semblait lui échapper… Pourquoi ? Pourquoi ?

Il laissa reposer sa tête sur son torse. Au point où il en était…

Il se laissa aller en arrière, regardant fixement le plafond qu'il ne pouvait pas voir. Ses poings se crispèrent. Mais il n'y avait plus rien à faire. Rien qu'à attendre des secours. Secours qui avaient de bonnes chances de ne jamais arriver.

Devait il faire confiance à Naruto ? Il n'y arrivait plus. Même s'il savait que Naruto était un général formidable, et qu'il ne laisserait jamais ses hommes en arrière… Il tentait désespérément de se convaincre du contraire.

-Naruto… Viens me chercher…

* * *

-Itachi ! ITACHI ! ITACHI AU SECOURS…

Elle rejeta la tête en arrière et des sanglots s'échappèrent de sa gorge nouée.

-Itachi, viens me chercher ! Au secours… Itachi-senseï… Pardon…

Elle laissa les larmes couler le long de ses joues. Pleurer lui faisait mal. Son visage était tuméfié. Ses yeux étaient rouges et gonflés. Le corps soulevé par les spasmes et par la douleur, elle pleurait, elle pleurait.

-ITACHI-SENSEÏ !

Enchaînée au mur, elle n'attendait plus rien. A combien de prisonniers croupissant dans ces cellules était elle allée apporter le repas ? Combien de personnes l'avaient suppliée de les délivrer ?

Sa tresse autrefois parfaitement nouée était défaite, et les cheveux lui tombaient en cascade de boucles sur le visage. Ses yeux violets étaient éteints, son espoir aussi. Mais elle espérait encore. Aucun son ne lui parvenait, mais elle criait le nom d'Itachi Uchiwa. Depuis combien de temps attendait elle ? Quelques minutes ? Quelques heures ? Comment le savoir ? Itachi et Naruto la recherchaient ils encore ? Tout bon général aurait renoncé. Mais Itachi abandonnerait il son élève ?

Keiko ferma les yeux et hurla plus fort. Elle l'en savait capable, et c'était ça qui l'effrayait. Elle savait très bien qu'elle n'était pas la personne la plus chère aux yeux d'Itachi. Bien sûr que non. Ses yeux se brouillèrent de larmes.

L'Akatsuki allait la tuer en première, pour ne pas qu'elle nuise à nouveau. C'était le sort de tous ceux qui trahissaient, elle l'avait su dès le début. Mais elle n'avait pas pu s'empêcher de suivre Itachi. Quelle galère… Si elle avait de la chance, Kisame lui mettrait un bon coup de sabre, et on en parlerait plus. Itachi se détournerait de son cadavre.

Si elle avait moins de chance, elle finirait comme Yuki. On l'obligerait à s'empoisonner.

Assise contre le mur, enchaînée au dit mur, elle avait peur. Elle n'avait jamais eu aussi peur. Il était loin le temps où elle tuait pour l'Akatsuki. Toute sa vie, elle avait servi docilement l'organisation, tuant lorsqu'il fallait tuer. Et aujourd'hui, c'était l'Akatsuki qui la tuerait.

Elle observa autour d'elle. Combien de fois était elle venue voir Naruto quand celui-ci se rebellait et avait droit à des séances d'emprisonnement plus ou moins longues… Pas assez, mais peut être trop. Ce serait un peu de sa faute si elle mourrait. Mais elle ne pouvait pas lui en vouloir. Que Itachi ait existé ou pas, elle savait que tôt ou tard, elle aurait rejoint les rangs de Naruto Uzumaki. Et c'était ça qui allait lui apporter la mort.

-Pardon, Itachi-senseï… Je n'ai jamais été une très bonne élève…

Au pris d'un effort subi, elle parvint à soulever une main et à s'essuyer les yeux. Elle avait mal. Elle avait peur. Elle avait froid. Elle n'avait plus d'espoir. Elle attendait. Elle attendait. Et elle attendrait jusqu'à sa mort, puisqu'il n'y avait rien d'autre à faire.

* * *

Itachi aussi avait entendu le cri déchirant. Keiko. La seule personne qu'il lui restait.

-Keiko !

Il se précipita vers les entrailles de la terre. Shino envoya ses insectes en avant, et Neji enclencha son byakugan.

Ils courraient vers le sol, et Itachi priait intérieurement. Qu'on ne lui enlève pas son élève. Sa façade de glace se fissurait peu à peu. On lui avait déjà pris Yuki, fallait il aussi qu'on lui prenne Keiko ?

Ils arrivèrent bientôt dans une salle où gisaient des cadavres par dizaines. Neji posa une main sur la gorge de l'un.

-Il est mort il y a moins de 10 minutes. Ils ont été découpés très proprement au sabre, pas de lutte, ça ne peut être que l'œuvre de Tokito.

Ils recommencèrent à courir et rattrapèrent bientôt Naruto. Celui-ci était aux prises avec une horde d'ennemis qu'il semblait maîtriser. Quand tous furent à terre, Itachi saisit l'un d'eux par le col.

-Où sont les prisonniers.

-Tu crois que je vais te le dire, Itachi Uchiwa ?

Le brun eut un regard luisant de fureur. Naruto sortit un kunaï. Sur son visage se lisait la démence. Itachi lui fit signe de se calmer.

-Tu me connais ? Oui. Tu connais sans doute mes arcades lunaires. Tu vas souffrir.

L'homme releva bravement les yeux. On n'y lisait pas de peur. Itachi le savait. Les membres de l'Akatsuki n'avaient pas peur.

Il déclencha son attaque. Naruto regarda avec dégoût l'homme. Quelques secondes plus tard, celui-ci tomba à terre.

-Alors ?

-Dans les cachots… Première… Première porte… A gauche… A droite et la… La cellule de force…

Naruto blêmit.

-Qui a osé mettre mon frère en cellule de force ?

Il avait expérimenté, et en cauchemardait encore.

-Kisame… C'est Kisame-sama…

* * *

Sakura soupira. Elle et Tenten attendaient impatiemment le retour de leurs ninjas préférés. Mais rien ne se profilait à l'horizon. Personne. Personne ne revenait. On leur avait pourtant dit que c'était une mission de routine… Et qu'ils reviendraient très vite. Pourtant… Pourtant personne ne revenait. Et l'horizon désespérément vide…

Sakura ferma les yeux. Elle avait maudit Sasuke quand celui-ci était parti. Elle lui avait souhaité d'aller mourir à Tombouctou ou dans les souffrances les plus extrêmes… Et voilà que c'était peut être le cas…

Elle tenta de se rassurer. Sasuke était un excellent combattant et il ne mourrait pas aussi facilement. Enfin… Elle l'espérait…

* * *

Sasuke se rejeta en arrière. Les larmes et le sang lui brouillaient la vue. Son corps entier était douloureux, ses membres endoloris et le sang coulait à flot de ses multiples blessures. Il n'espérait plus rien et ne tendait même plus l'oreille pour entendre les bruits avoisinants, car seul le martèlement régulier de gouttes d'eau s'écrasant sur le sol lui parvenait. Fermait il les yeux, ou est ce que tout était vraiment noir ? Il n'en avait aucune idée…

-Na… Naruto !

Ce n'était pas ça qui ferait venir le renard, et il en était conscient. Et pourtant, désespérément, il hurlait le nom du seul homme pouvant le sauver.

-Nii-san !

Itachi aussi aurait pu… Mais l'aurait il fait ? Ses deux frères… Les deux autres Uchiwa.

Tout se brouillait dans sa tête. Orochimaru et Kisame se mélangeaient, Sakura et Hinata se rejoignaient, Itachi et Naruto n'incarnaient qu'une seule et même personne. Et par-dessus tout, il y avait sa haine, celle qui le poursuivait depuis toujours, sans qu'il sache même pourquoi…

Il entendit la porte de son cachot s'ouvrir. Qui venait donc ? Ce fut la tronche de requin qui poussa la porte. Le dernier Uchiwa soutint son regard quelques instants puis le baissa, aveuglé par des larmes de sang. Kisame s'approcha de lui.

-Qui commandait votre expédition ?

Sasuke lui jeta un regard voilé et baissa la tête, déterminé malgré tout à ne pas répondre. Enervé, Kisame lui envoya un coup de pied dans le visage qui le fit basculer en arrière, renversant la chaise.

-Tu vas parler enflure ?

Sasuke se recroquevilla sur lui-même. Il refusait de trahir Naruto. Celui-ci l'avait toujours soutenu, et il n'avait pas le droit de le laisser tomber. Le deuxième coup tomba. Cette fois, le pied du requin lui écrasa les côtes. Sasuke eut un gémissement. Mais résista.

-Bon je vois que même la douleur ne te fait pas parler… Je vais donc achever un de tes coéquipiers. Je ne sais pas encore lequel. On verra après si tu parleras pour sauver le dernier restant.

Sasuke lui lança un regard haineux. Face de poisson n'avait pas le droit de…

-Si tu touches un seul cheveu de Keiko… Ou de Kiba… Je, je…

-Tu quoi ?

La voix était narquoise. Il n'attendait pas de réponse, voulait juste faire comprendre à Sasuke qu'il n'était rien et que la volonté de Kisame régnait en maître.

* * *

Naruto se précipitait vers les cellules. Il s'arrêta soudainement et bifurqua.

-Naruto ! C'est pas de ce côté-là !

-Itachi-Baka ! Si tu ne reconnais même plus la voix de ton élève…

Naruto courut encore plus vite, les appels de Keiko se faisant de plus en plus lointains et faibles. Le blond se précipita et donna un coup dans une porte. Il longea des cachots qu'il semblait connaître par cœur, sans un regard pour ces barreaux contre lesquels il avait lancé mille imprécations…

Enfin, il s'arrêta, et utilisa ses kunaïs pour forcer la porte. Il se précipita à l'intérieur, pour y découvrir Keiko, un petit tas recroquevillé dans un coin, enchaînée au mur. Quand elle entendit enfin le blond hurler son nom, elle releva ses yeux violets, masqués par un voile de sang.

Naruto regarda avec pitié son ancienne coéquipière et s'agenouilla à ses côtés, relevant les mèches qui lui tombaient sur les yeux, pendant que Neji brisait ses chaînes.

Elle s'effondra en pleurant dans les bras de l'Uzumaki. Celui-ci la serra contre lui de toutes ses forces et soupira. L'Akatsuki ne reculait devant rien. Il n'imaginait pas ce que Keiko avait dû subir. Il caressa doucement les cheveux noirs qui lui chatouillaient le cou et resserra la pression de ses bras contre le corps secoué de spasmes de la jeune fille. Quand enfin elle fut calmée, il se releva, et la prit dans ses bras. Itachi s'approcha et tendit les bras, avec dans le regard des sentiments que Naruto n'avait jamais pu voir chez lui.

La peur de perdre un être cher.

La colère qu'on lui ait fait du mal…

Le renard lui donna la jeune femme et repartit en courant. Ce n'était pas fini. Il devait retrouver Kiba et Sasuke.

S'ils étaient encore en vie…

* * *

Kakashi passa devant Kurenai sans lui prêter plus d'attention. Elle serra les poings et se retourna vers la fenêtre, de façon à ne plus le voir. Ca lui était trop insupportable. Comme par hasard, il cherchait Rin.

Evidement. Qui d'autre ?

Le ninja copieur la trouva enfin, accoudée à la fenêtre d'une des tours. Elle ne se retourna pas quand il entra. Il ne sut comment interpréter ce geste.

-Rin ?

-C'est moi.

-je voudrais te parler.

-Pas moi.

Gros blanc. Kakashi passa une main dans ses cheveux argentés. Elle ne lui facilitait pas la tâche. Et pourtant… Il vint s'accouder à ses côtés.

-La pluie ne tombe plus.

-Oui, c'est vrai.

-Il va peut être enfin y avoir du soleil.

-Tu te fous de ma gueule, Kakashi ? T'as rien d'autre à me dire ? T'es pas monté uniquement pour me parler du beau temps !

Il baissa les yeux, trouvant et découvrant au sol un intérêt qu'il n'avait jamais soupçonné. Il n'arrivait pas à lui dire. Et pourtant, il avait répété toute la journée devant la glace, envisageant toute les options possibles et les attitudes à adopter. Mais là, il était bloqué, il restait là, comme un con, à regarder le sol. Depuis le début de leur conversation, elle n'avait même pas tourné les yeux vers lui. Il releva les yeux, et regarda ses cheveux bruns se balancer.

-Voilà… Je… Je… Je… Je…

Et voilà. Ca revenait. Encore bloqué. Ce n'était pas si difficile que ça quand même. Un peu de courage que diable.

-Tu ? T'es lourd. Accouche et casse toi.

Il tiqua. Rin ne lui avait jamais parlé comme ça. Même quand elle lui avait envoyé ses Quatre vérités dans la figure…

-Regarde moi quand je te parle.

De mauvaise grâce, elle se tourna et lui fit face, et croisa les bras, un sourire narquois aux lèvres. Il s'approcha et lui prit les bras.

-Voilà… Je… Je t'aime.

Il se pencha en avant pour l'embrasser, mais elle le repoussa, un doigt sur la poitrine.

-Non.

-Quoi non ?

-Tu ne m'aimes pas.

Le ninja copieur leva les yeux au ciel. Il avait tout envisagé, mais pas ça. Comment réagir ? Rin l'avait toujours surpris. C'était un don inné chez elle, et c'était très désagréable…

-Si je te le dis.

-Ce n'est pas moi que tu aimes.

-mais…

-Ce n'est pas la Rin actuelle que tu aimes, c'est un souvenir. Tu aimes la Rin d'il y a 10, voire 15 ans. Plus 15 que 10, d'ailleurs.

Elle éclata de rire, sans que son interlocuteur en comprenne la raison. Il avait bien du mal à trouver quoi répondre.

-Comment peux tu le savoir ?

-Tes yeux. Dedans, ce n'est pas moi que tu vois. Tu ne sais même pas combien j'ai changé. Je suis désolée, Kakashi, mais il n'y a plus rien entre nous.

Le ninja aux cheveux argentés la regarda, une lueur irréelle dans le regard. Dire qu'il avait délaissé Kurenai, qu'il avait passé des nuits et des jours à la rechercher, et tout ça pour… Pour se faire envoyer balader. En se prenant dans les dents qu'on ne savait même pas reconnaître ses sentiments. Kakashi devait bien reconnaître que ça faisait mal. A plus de trente ans, c'était pire qu'à quinze.

-Tu ne me vois pas moi, tu revois la petite fille à protéger, l'adolescente effondrée après la mort d'Obito, la jeune femme rayonnante de tes fiançailles. Tu ne vois pas la ninja aguerrie, la tueuse à gages, tu ne me vois pas, Moi.

Et il fallait qu'elle en rajoute une couche. A croire qu'elle voulait se persuader elle-même. Ca devenait vraiment lourd…

Kakashi soupira.

-Peut être… Mais la Rin d'il y a quinze ans, où est elle ?

-là… Murmura t elle en posant un doigt sur sa poitrine.

-Est-ce que tu crois qu'elle pourrait revenir ?

Un instant, Rin fut tentée de se prendre au jeu. Mais elle secoua la tête négativement. Kakashi jura dans son masque. Généralement, dans _Le Paradis du Batifolage_, c'était à ce moment là que l'héroïne fermait les yeux et se jetait dans les bras du héros, en lui promettant de l'aimer…

Faudrait qu'il en touche deux mots à Jiraya, tiens. Enfin bon, Jiraya était auteur pervers, pas psychologue.

-Rin…

-A ma connaissance, c'est moi.

-Tu ne me fais pas confiance ?

-Non.

Encore une fois, ce n'était pas le genre de chose qu'il prévoyait. N'importe quelle fille devait rougir, baisser les yeux et murmurer « si, si bien sûr… »

Il avait un peu trop tendance à oublier que Rin n'était pas n'importe quelle fille. Et que Jiraya n'avait sûrement pas beaucoup d'expérience en pratique… Parce que la théorie, c'était bien beau… Mais il venait comprendre pourquoi il y avait deux mots différents. Théorie et Pratique. Finalement, ça servait bien à quelque chose

-On peut aller marcher ?

Elle acquiesça et ils descendirent dans le parc, s'enfonçant dans les bois. Enfin, ils stoppèrent devant le lac. Kakashi prit le bras de la jeune femme. Elle voulut se reculer, mais il lui fit face et la serra contre lui. Comme 15 ans auparavant.

…

…

…

Les minutes passaient. Mais pourquoi ne le repoussait elle pas ? Pourquoi ? Pourquoi passait elle ses bras autour de sa taille ?

-Je suis entrain de faire une connerie.

-Sûrement.

* * *

Eh voilà, c'est fini pour ce chapitre… /la bêta se retourne et chasse Michiyo/

Na-chan : Michiyo, arrête de baver !

Michiyo : peut pas m'en empêcher/continue de baver devant les épisodes de Gravitation/

Na-chan : Eh ben… Vous pouvez toujours laisser des reviews, en espérant améliorer la santé mentale de l'auteur… Et au prochain chapitre !

Kiss !

Michiyo : Noooon ! Tôma ! Ne laisse pas tomber Ryûchi !

Na-chan : /coupe la télé/ Irrécupérable…


End file.
